Wanted: Devil
by Xrenity
Summary: The Devil, aka Namikaze Naruto. Sang iblis dari Ohara, sebuah setan, monster. Penjahat dalam cerita anak-anak untuk menakutkan anak kecil. Itulah apa yang dikatakan publik. Naruto lebih memikirkan dirinya sebagai seseorang yang ingin membawa kedamaian selagi melindungi orang yang ia sayangi. Oh, dan tentu saja, berpesta selagi melakukannya. Strong, slightly-dark!Naruto. No DF!Naru
1. Chapter 1: A New World

_Naruto & One Piece Crossover by Xrenity_

 _Wanted: Devil_

 _Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, sementara One Piece milik Eichiro Oda._

-ChapterStart-

' _Hah.. Hah...'_

Hujan deras membanjiri. Diantara dua buah bangunan, dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan sendiri, terlihat sebuah tubuh yang terbengkalai di tanah. Tubuh itu sangat kecil, terlihat seperti seorang anak. Besetan terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya, darah bersekujur menyelimuti sebagian besar tubuhnya.

Suara petir yang ditemani oleh kilat membuat mata sesosok itu terbuka dengan berat, hanya untuk menutupnya lagi karena hujan yang menempa matanya.

' _A...pa... Apa.. Yang... Terjadi...?'_

"Argh!" Teriaknya kesakitan, salah satu tangannya memegang kepalanya yang berdengung sakit, sementara yang satunya terlalu lemah untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Sebuah memori kemudian muncul di kepalanya.

" _Monster..."_

" _Iblis..."_

" _Jauhi dia.."_

"Aaakkk!" Ia berteriak lagi, memegang kepalanya. Sebuah perasaan kesepian muncul di hatinya. Kesakitan. Kemarahan. Kesedihan.

" _A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Maafkan aku!"_

" _Hah! Omong kosong! Bohong!"_

Sebuah pisau kemudian menusuknya. Dan seolah seperti ini barusan saja terjadi, ia berteriak lagi, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Seolah tubuhnya sudah berteriak terlalu lama sebelumnya, dan kini terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya lagi.

" _Keberadaanmu adalah sebuah dosa. Kau seharusnya tidak lahir! Kau tidak mempunyai tempat di dunia ini, iblis!"_

Sebuah besi menghantam kepalanya. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan keras lagi. Kukunya yang tak terawat berhasil membuat kulit kepalanya berdarah, saking kerasnya ia memegang kepalanya, memohon agar semua kesakitan ini pergi.

" _Hehe... Otou-san dan Kaa-san suka melakukan ini, bukan? Kalau kita melakukan ini, Otou-san dan Kaa-san akan semakin mencintai kita! Mati saja kau, monster!"_

Sebuah hajaran yang tidak berhenti selama berjam-jam, ia tidak tahu kenapa anak-anak itu tidak berhenti karena bosan atau lelah. Kepala, tangan, kaki.. Semuanya kena. Untuk seorang anak kecil, mereka sangat kuat.

Sebuah air mata keluar dari matanya, tetapi yang ia lihat terjatuh di tanah adalah darah. Tangisan darah... Apakah ia sudah menghabiskan semua air matanya?

" _Maaf Naruto-kun, tapi para penduduk benar. Aku mencoba menyayangimu... Mencoba mengabaikan apa yang kau lakukan kepada istriku... Tetapi, ini terlalu besar.. Aku sudah tidak... Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi..."_

Hatinya merasa tertusuk. Pengkhianatan memanglah menghancurkan hati, benar apa yang dikatakan orang. Ia kemudian mengingat sebuah hajaran. Hajaran penuh dengan teriakan amarah yang terpendam. Hajaran yang dipenuhi amarah selalu yang tersakit, ia mengingat dari pengalaman.

Air mata— tidak, darah mengucur dari matanya. Memegang kepalanya makin keras, ia berharap semua ini berakhir. Semua kesakitan ini... Semua rasa ini... Lebih baik semuanya berakhir. Kematian sepertinya lebih baik daripada semua ini.

"Ah, ada seseorang disana! Teriakan itu berasal dari sana!"

"Seorang anak!"

Ia mendengar deru kaki menuju kearahnya. Matanya melebar, jantungnya berdetak keras. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri, mencoba untuk kabur. Tapi badan ini sudah berada dibatasnya.

' _Ampuni aku! Tolong! Jangan lagi!'_

"Astaga! Seorang anak!"

"Luka-luka ini... Siapa yang tega memberikan luka kepada anak ini?!"

Ia menutup matanya, menantikan sebuah hajaran. Tusukan. Hantaman. Lagi-lagi pura-pura berperilaku baik untuk memberinya harapan, hanya untuk menghancurkannya berkeping-keping nanti.

" _Apakah kau ingin bermain dengan kami?"_

 _Sebuah senyuman, yang memberikan harapan di hatinya. Ia mengangguk dengan antusias._

 _Selama berhari-hari, ia bermain dengan mereka, dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia bisa senyum dan tertawa sebebasnya._

" _Kazumi-chan! Tunggu aku!"_

" _Kau lambat, Naruto-kun! Soji dan Mako sudah menunggu kita!" Perempuan itu tersenyum padanya. Senyuman itu. Tawa itu. Itulah satu-satunya cahaya di dunia gelapnya._

 _Ia akan melakukan segalanya untuk menjaga semua itu._

 _Tetapi, beberapa hari kemudian..._

" _Ah, si monster.. Ini dia."_

 _Sebuah kerumunan berada di depannya. Ia melihatnya dengan wajah takut. Anehnya, Soji, Mako dan Kazumi berada di kerumunan itu. Apa mereka tidak takut?! Orang-orang itu..._

" _Kita sudah memberikanmu kesempatan. Kebaikan. Walaupun begini, aku orang baik, kau tahu. Aku ingin seorang anak merasakan kebahagiaan sebelum..."_

 _Keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuhnya ketika melihat pandangan itu._

" _...aku membuhmu!"_

 _Ia melebarkan matanya, rasa takut mulai kembali di hatinya. Ia melihat kearah tiga sahabatnya. "Mako! Soji! Kazumi! Lari dari orang-orang itu!"_

 _Jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan perasaannya mulai tidak enak ketika melihat Soji dan Mako menyeringai, sementara Kazumi hanya menatap kebawah, tidak ingin melihat apa-apa._

" _Kau tahu monster, aku sudah capek dengan semua ini.. Berpura-pura menjadi temanmu sangat memuakan!"_

" _Kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, demi Kami-sama! 'Soji, ayo main ini' 'Mako, ini itu apa?' 'Kazumi, kau sedang apa?' semuanya memuakan! Kau sangat tidak berguna!"_

 _Ia merasakan seolah sebuah pedang menusuk hatinya. Badannya menjadi kaku, tidak bisa bergerak._

" _A...apa... Apa... Maksud semua i-ini? Ka-kau bercanda ka-kan.. Soji? Mako? Ka-kazumi?"_

" _Oh, ayolah. Tanganku sudah ingin darah! Apa kau tidak lihat, kau sampah, kalau semua ini hanyalah tipuan?! Aku menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk berpura-pura berteman denganmu, agar kau kembali kepada dirimu yang dulu daripada selalu takut dan paranoid! Kita jadi tidak bisa menyerangmu jika kau selalu lari kepada Hokage! Semua ini agar kau kembali menjadi idiot yang dulu! Semuanya, ayo bunuh dia!"_

 _Tubuhnya kaku. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Matanya mengeluarkan tangisan, melihat kearah Mako dan Soji yang memegang sebuah pisau, berlari kearahnya._

" _STOOOP!"_

" _Kazumi..." Ia menatap ke perempuan itu, yang mempunyai tangisan di wajahnya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk menjaga senyuman itu.. Tawa itu.. Apakah Kazumi juga...?_

" _A-apa maksud semua ini?! Ka-kalian tidak bilang kalau kalian ingin menyakiti Naruto-kun!"_

" _Kazumi! Apakah kau tidak tahu?! Dia ini monster! Dia ini iblis! Sampah masyarakat! Dia ini tidak pantas untuk melangkah, berdiri, duduk, bahkan menghirup udara yang sama dengat kita! Bahkan ia tidak pantas untuk hidup di dunia ini!"_

" _Ka-kalian hanya membayarku untuk berteman dengannya, dan kemudian membawanya kesini... Kalian tidak bilang kalau kalian akan menyakitinya!"_

" _Kau perempuan bodoh!"_

 _Naruto melihat kearah Kazumi dengan mata basahnya yang melebar. Jadi Kazumi selama ini dibayar untuk berteman dengannya... Soji dan Mako juga.. Tentu saja.. Ia hanyalah seorang iblis.. Seorang monster.. Siapa yang ingin berteman dengannya?_

" _...tapi, tanpa uang dari kalianpun, aku juga ingin menjadi teman Naruto-kun! Dia sangat baik, sangat ramah kepadaku daripada anak-anak lain di panti asuhan! Aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian memanggilnya dengan nama-nama itu! Naruto-kun, adalah temanku! Kalian tidak boleh menyakitinya!"_

 _Naruro melebarkan matanya. Kazumi melihat kearahnya, walaupun wajahnya penuh dengan tangisan, Kazumi masih bisa memberinya sebuah senyuman.. Senyuman cantik yang selalu ia kagumi.. Tapi semuanya berbeda dengan semua tangisan di wajahnya..._

" _Tch. Gadis bodoh. Ijuu! Bunuh dia! Kita tidak boleh membiarkan pecinta monster hidup!"_

 _Ia melihat salah satu orang di kerumunan, menghantam Kazumi dengan sebuah besi._

" _Kazumi!" Ia berteriak, berlari kearah Kazumi._

" _Kita masih ada urusan denganmu, iblis!"_

 _Ia ditarik, dan dibanting. Sebuah hajaran lagi. Ia menahan sakitnya. Segala hantaman, tusukan.. Berapapun tulang yang patah, darah yang mengucur.. Ia mencoba bertahan. Demi Kazumi.._

 _Ini adalah hajaran paling sakit yang ia terima, lebih karena ia bisa melihat satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia bilang teman, juga dihajar._

" _To-tolong.. Biarkan.. Kazumi pergi..." Para kerumunan itu berhenti sesaat, terkejut sang iblis berbicara saat dihajar. Biasanya ia selalu diam dan menangis. "Dia tidak salah apa-apa... Hajar aku saja.. Daripada dia.. Tolong.."_

" _Tentu saja..." Naruto tersenyum, merasa kekhawatirannya sekarang sudah tidak ada. "...tapi, kenapa kita harus menerima permintaan seorang monster?!" Naruto melebarkan matanya._

 _Walaupun ia dihajar, Naruto tetap mengarahkan perhatiannya ke Kazumi yang menangis, menggumamkan namanya, tetapi tidak menyerah, ataupun minta maaf soal perkataannya._

' _Maaf Kazumi.. Aku membawamu ke semua ini...'_

 _Ia melebarkan matanya, ketika orang yang menghajar Kazumi, mengeluarkan pisau dan menusukannya ke dada Kazumi._

" _KAZUMIII!"_

 _Tubuh Kazumi terjatuh. Orang yang menghajar Kazumi menendangnya lagi, sebelum kemudian pergi, terlihat bosan._

 _Mengabaikan hajaran yang ia terima, ia melihat kearah Kazumi, yang menghadap kearahnya. Senyuman masih terlihat di wajahnya, dan sebelum ia menutup matanya, Kazumi menggerakan mulutnya._

 _Naruto melebarkan matanya lagi._

 _Tidak ada suara yang keluar, tetapi Naruto tahu._

' _Aishiteru.'_

 _Tangisan mengucur dari mata Naruto, entah untuk yany keberapa kalinya._

' _Kazumi... Kazumi.. Kazumi...'_

" _KAZUMIII!"_

Hatinya terasa hancur, terasa lebih sakit dari semua luka ini.

"Hey nak, apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

Ia merasa tubuhnya diangkat.

"Jika kita telat menemukan anak ini, anak ini akan mati!"

"Kita harus membawanya ke dokter! Asama-san adalah satu-satunya dokter di pulau ini!"

"Baiklah, tunjukan jalannya, Olvia! Anak ini sudah kehilangan darah sangat banyak!"

" _Maafkan aku Naruto, tetapi, ini salahmu sendiri... Kau hanyalah monster. Iblis. Sampah. Sebuah kesalahan. Aku akan menjualmu ke perbudakan."_

 _Matanya melebar dengan takut._

" _Muahahaha! Sangat bagus! Bisa aku bawa anak ini?"_

" _Tentu saja. Dia hanyalah sampah di desa ini."_

" _Tentu! Tentu! Baiklah, terimakasih atas hadiahnya, aku akan pergi sekarang. Sebuah kehormatan bisa melakukan bisnis ini denganmu... Yondaime-sama."_

-LineBreak-

" _Nee, Kazumi-chan, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"_

" _Tentu, Naruto-kun. Kau bisa menanyakan apa saja yang ada di pikiranmu."_

" _Apa itu.. Aishiteru?"_

" _Eh? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"_

" _Entahlah..."_

" _Aku juga tidak tahu.. Tetapi aku sering mendengar Kirina-nee mengucapkan itu ke seorang lelaki..."_

" _Eh, apa itu artinya sesuatu yang bagus?"_

" _Mm... Aku rasa iya, karena Kirina-nee terlihat sangat bahagia dengan orang itu! ..eh, aha! Mungkin artinya 'aku menyayangimu'!"_

" _Hee? Benarkah? Jika mereka sangat bahagia, apa mungkin itu artinya, 'aku akan selamanya menjadi temanmu!' mungkin?"_

" _Hehe.. Apapun artinya, aku yakin itu adalah sebuah kata yang diucapkan dua orang yang saling menyayangi!"_

" _Um.. Apa kau akan mengucapkan itu padaku?"_

" _Tehee.. Mungkin!"_

" _Aww, jangan jahat padaku, Kazumi-chan!"_

-LineBreak-

Ketika ia membuka matanya, kehangatan sinar matahari membanjiri tubuhnya, sepertinya dari jendela yang berada di sampingnya.

Ia merasakan badannya sangat nyaman.. Sangat empuk... Ia melihat ke suatu benda yang dijadikan tempat ia tidur.

Apakah ini yang namanya kasur? Ia pikir. Ia tentu pernah tidur di kasur.. Tapi saking sudah lamanya, ia sudah tidak lagi mengingat rasanya.

' _Apa ini yang namanya dunia akhirat...?'_ Pikirnya. Ini jauh lebih baik dari yang ia pikirkan. Setidaknya, ia bisa bertemu dengan Kazumi lagi.

"Ah, Ohayou. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, lukanya akan kembali terbuka lagi. Aku menyarankan kau untuk tetap berbaring disana..."

Mendengar sebuah suara, matanya melebar. Hatinya berdetak kencang karena takut. Ia melihat seorang perempuan dewasa menghampirinya. Ia menutup matanya, menunggu hajaran yang akan dilakukan oleh perempuan ini.

Nico Olvia menatap kearah anak kecil yang terbaring di kasurnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Dari reaksinya, Olvia tahu hidup apa yang dialami oleh anak di depannya ini. Feeling keibuan mulai muncul. Tega sekali seseorang melakukan sesuatu pada anak sekecil ini.. Ohara adalah pulau yang kecil, Olvia bisa bilang setidaknya, ia mengetahui hampir semua orang yang berada di pulau ini, tetapi ia tahu, tidak tahu ada orang dari Ohara yang tega melakukan ini.

Menghampirinya dengan sebuah senyuman, Olvia mencoba menenangkan anak itu.

"Sshh... Tenanglah, aku tidak akan melukaimu.." Melihat anak ini masih tetap ketakutan membuat Olvia cemberut. Olvia mulai berpikir Neraka apa yang anak ini lewati, untuk bisa sangat takut dan paranoid seperti itu. "Aku tidak akan melukaimu, tenang saja. Tidak akan ada yang melukaimu. Orang-orang yang melukaimu sudah tidak ada... Aku hanya ingin berbicara padamu." Melihat setidaknya ketakutan anak ini bekurang, membuat Olvia tersenyum. Sebuah progress. "Siapa namamu?"

Mata anak itu melebar dengan takut, seolah jika ia mengatakan namanya, sesuatu akan terjadi padanya. Tetapi Olvia hanya tersenyum, menunjukan kebaikan pada anak itu.

"Namikaze Naruto..."

Sementara Naruto sendiri, melihat kearah perempuan aneh ini dengan curiga. Tidak ada yang pernah memberikannya kebaikan. Ketika ada yang memberinya, pada akhirnya ia akan dikhianati. Sementara ini, Naruto hanya mengikutinya saja, memastikan kalau ia tidak akan terlalu menempel pada orang ini. Semakin ia mulai menyayangi seseorang, semakin sakit pengkhianatan yang akan ia rasakan. Tetapi, melihat senyuman perempuan ini, mengingatkannya kepada Kazumi.. Sebuah senyuman hangat.. Senyuman itu tidak bisa membuat Naruto berperilaku dingin kepada perempuan ini, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan kepada orang yang baik padanya, setelah kejadian yang terjadi pada Kazumi..

"Ah, nama yang bagus! _Maelstrom,_ bukan? Sebuah badai. Kau mempunyai nama yang keren, Naruto-kun! Aku adalah Nico Olvia, senang bertemu denganmu!" Olvia tersenyum. "Jika kau tidak keberatan... Bisa kau beri tahu darimana kau berasal, dan umurmu?"

Mata Naruto melebar sedikit, mendengar perempuan ini tidak langsung marah mendengar namanya. Tetapi, melihat bahwa ia juga menanyakan Naruto darimana ia berasal dan berapa umurnya, Naruto sudah menduganya. Tidak seperti anak lainnya, Naruto sangat perseptif akan sekelilingnya. Bisa dibilang ia observan, dan mempunyai pemikiran lebih tajam daripada anak seumurannya. Ini sangat penting bagi Naruto untuk menghindari hajaran yang akan ia dapatkan.

"Aku berasal dari Konoha. Dan umurku 5 tahun." Jawab Naruto dengan tenang.

Olvia mengangguk, sementara pertanyaan mulai muncul di pikirannya.

' _Konoha? Aku tidak tahu pulau yang bernama Konoha, dan pekerjaanku sebagai arkeolog, aku sudah hampir ke segala pulau di dunia ini, tapi aku belum pernah mendengar sesuatu yang bernama Konoha...'_

"Ah, baiklah. Bisa kau beri tahu dimana Konoha? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya.." Olvia berkata, sambil tersenyum malu.

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya. Ekspresi bingung terlihat di wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa orang tidak mengetahui Konoha? Konoha adalah salah satu dari 5 desa ninja besar, dan yang paling kuat juga, jika buku di perpustakaan bisa dipercaya. Bagaimana bisa orang tidak mengetahui tentang Konoha?

"Konoha terletak di Negara Api." Ucap Naruto, mengingat dari buku Geografi yang ia baca. "Salah satu desa Shinobi terbesar dan terkuat, Konoha sudah memenangkan 2 perang dunia ninja." Tambahnya, menambahkan perkataan dari buku sejarah yang pernah ia baca.

Olvia memiringkan wajahnya bingung. Negara Api? Shinobi? Ninja? Perang dunia? Apa maksudnya? Apa anak ini dari salah satu pulau terpencil yang orang-orangnya masih tidak mengetahui teknologi? Biasanya, orang-orang itu percaya bahwa mereka hanyalah satu-satunya suku di dunia, dan juga menganggap pulau mereka satu-satunya pulau di dunia. Mungkin saja. Tetapi Olvia tidak ingin bertanya terlalu banyak. Anak ini baru saja mendapatkan salah satu pengalaman paling buruk di hidupnya, kesehatan anak ini adalah yang terpenting.

"Kalau aku boleh tanya, dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto dengan sopan dan wajah yang datar, seolah takut jika ia tidak sopan ia akan dikeluarkan dari rumah ini.

Olvia tersenyum. "Kau berada di Ohara."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya mendengar itu, karena ia tidak pernah mendengar tempat bernama Ohara. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya lagi, sebuah suara tangisan menginterupsinya.

Mendengar suara tangisan itu, Olvia mempunyai wajah khawatir, membuat Naruto mendeduksi bahwa suara itu adalah suara tangisan anak Olvia.

Olvia tersenyum pada Naruto. "Itu adalah Robin. Dia adalah putriku. Kau sebaiknya tidur lagi, Naruto-kun. Luka-lukamu itu belum sepenuhnya sembuh, dan jangan banyak bergerak juga. Aku akan menemani Robin sebentar. Ia suka menangis jika aku tidak bersamanya."

Olvia sepertinya sangat senang berbicara tentang Robin, tetapi ketika mendengar suaranya lagi, dia langsung keluar dari ruangan untuk mengurusi Robin.

Naruto merasa sedikit kecemburuan dari hatinya. Mendengar Olvia membicarakan Robin dengan penuh sayang dan kebanggaan. Matanya yang penuh cinta. Naruto ingin suara seperti itu dan pandangan seperti itu juga, jika seseorang berbicara tentangnya.

-LineBreak-

Sudah sekitar sebulan Naruto berada di sebuah tempat yang bernama Ohara ini. Naruto masih tidak boleh dibiarkan keluar rumah oleh Olvia dulu, karena lukanya sangat parah, tetapi Naruto diperbolehkan untuk keliling rumah.

Naruto mencoba mengabaikan kebaikan Olvia, takut jika Olvia mengkhianatinya, ia akan semakin sakit. Tetapi, kebaikan Olvia, senyumannya.. Semuanya terlihat tulus, Naruto tidak bisa lagi berperilaku dingin setelah hari ketiga.

Naruto juga bertemu Nico Robin, putri dari Olvia. Robin sangatlah imut, untuk seorang anak 1 tahun. Oh, dan juga pintar. Anak itu sudah bisa berdiri dan membaca, walaupun masih berumur 1 tahun. Dan sepertinya, Robin sudah menyukai Naruto dimomen ia pertama kali bertemu Naruto, membuat Olvia senang dan Naruto kebingungan. Olvia, karena Robin jadi mempunyai teman, dan Naruto karena ia tidak pernah melihat ada anak yang bisa menyukai keberadaannya.

Walaupun begitu, untuk berterima kasih untuk segalanya, Naruto berjanji kepada Olvia untuk membantu Olvia dengan hal apapun, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Olvia.

 _Flashback_

" _Olvia-san,"_

 _Olvia, yang sedang menggendong dan bermain bersama Robin, sedikit terkejut akan kedatangan Naruto, yang kini sedang bersujud kepada Olvia._

" _Terimakasih atas segalanya, atas kebaikanmu. Aku tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang lain... Dan karena itu, aku berhutang nyawa padamu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalasnya, Olvia-san!"_

 _Olvia sedikit terkejut melihat itu. Naruto adalah orang yang dingin, dan melihat Naruto seperti itu.. Sangat berterimakasih membuat Olvia cemberut, karena tidak pernah ada orang yang sebaik ini pada Naruto._

 _Berjalan kearah Naruto, Olvia menurunkan Robin sebentar. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya, lalu mengangkat Naruto, membuat Naruto terkejut, dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat._

 _Mata Naruto melebar. Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini... Dipeluk seperti ini.. Sangat hangat. Seperti seolah.. Disayangi.. Ia mengingat seluruh penderitaannya. Seluruh hajaran yang ia terima, seoluruh pengkhinatan yang ia terima, seluruh kata-kata kasar yang ia terima.. Seolah semua menghilang dengan pelukan ini. Ia memeluk Olvia balik dengan erat, mengeluarkan seluruh penderitaan yang ia tanamkan di hatinya._

 _Entah sudah berapa jam. Sudah berapa menit, ia menangis di pelukan Olvia. Ia tidak tahu kenapa monster sepertinya bisa bertemu orang seperti Olvia.._

" _Ssshhh... Naruto-kun, tenang saja, Kaa-san disini akan menemanimu.." Mendengar bisikan Olvia, mata Naruto melebar._

 _Kaa-san? Seorang Kaa-san.._

 _Olvia sepertinya menyadarinya, karena ia langsung memeluk Naruto lebih erat._

" _Kau bilang, kau akan melakukan apapun untukku, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kau membayarnya dengan.. Menjadi anakku?" Mata Naruto melebar. "Dan juga kakak untuk Robin. Bagaimana?"_

 _Mata Naruto melebar tidak percaya. Perasaan hangat mulai menyapu hati dinginnya._

" _A-aku..."_

 _Sebelum ia bisa menjawab, ia merasakan seseorang memeluk kakinya. Ia melihat kebawah untuk mendapatkan Robin yang kini melihatnya dengan sedih._

" _Onii-chan.. Jangan menangis.."_

 _Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu. Tidak menyangka akan ada seseorang yang menyayanginya._

" _A-aku... Aku akan menjadi anak dan kakak terbaik untukmu dan Robin, Olvia-san! Aku berjanji! Aku akan melindungi kalian berdua!"_

 _Mendengar itu, Olvia tersenyum. "Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Tugas seorang ibu adalah untuk menjaga anak-anaknya, kau tahu?"_

 _Flashback End_

Itu adalah hari terbahagianya. Setiap hari ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Robin, dan untuk menepati janjinya sebagai kakak terbaik, ia selalu mengajarkan Robin banyak hal. Sungguh, untuk anak satu tahun, Robin bisa sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Karena pekerjaannya sebagai arkeolog, Olvia sangat sibuk. Pergi pagi, dan pulang malam. Kadang ia juga bisa pergi berhari-hari, tetapi ia selalu memberitahu Naruto dan memastikan bahwa ada orang yang ia percayai untuk mengawasi Robin dan Naruto. Jika mempunyai waktu luang sedikit, Olvia selalu menghabiskannya dengan Naruto dan Robin.

Naruto kini sedang berada di kamarnya. Di sampingnya ada Robin, yang membaca sebuah buku cerita yang diberikan Olvia, sementara Naruto disampingnya, ikut membaca bukunya.

"Nii-chan, wajah Norland sangat lucu." Ucap Robin, menunjuk kepada salah satu ilustrasi buku itu. Naruto terkekeh.

"Mmm, tetapi tidak selucu wajahmu, Imouto-chan." Naruto mencubit pipi Robin, membuat Robin cemberut dengn lucu.

"Mou... Nii-chan, Robin sudah besar! Tidak ada cubit-cubitan lagii!" Seru Robin, memberikan sebuah glare kepada Naruto. Dengan cemberutnya dan glarenya, Robin semakin terlihat lucu dimata Naruto.

Naruto mengusapkan rambut Robin, membuat Robin cemberut lagi. "Kau masih satu tahun, Imouto-chan." Robin semakin cemberut.

Sebelum Naruto bisa melanjutkan bermain bersama adik kesayangannya, sebuah suara yang memanggilnya terdengar.

"Naruto-kun!"

Suara Olvia, yang berada di ruang tamu mencapai telinga Naruto. Naruto langsung saja berdiri untuk pergi kearah Olvia memanggilnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Imouto-chan. Sepertinya Kaa-san membutuhkanku." Robin mengangguk mengerti dan kembali membaca bukunya.

Hari ini, Olvia berada di rumah. Walaupun begitu, ada seorang tamu yang adalah teman kerja Olvia. Mereka mendiskusikan sesuatu, dan yang daritadi Naruto dengar adalah Poneglyph, Abad Kosong, dan nama sebuah pulau.

Sampainya ke ruang tamu, ia melihat ibunya, Olvia, tersenyum hangat kearahnya. Dihadapannya, ada seseorang.

Ia adalah seorang lelaki yang mempunyai aura menakutkan. Posturnya cukup besar, wajahnya terlihat menakutkan. Sebuah tato X sepertinya menyelimuti setengah wajahnya. Naruto tidak tahu itu adalah tato atau bekas luka.

Menundukan dirinya kearah orang itu, untuk menunjukan hormat, ia tersenyum kearah ibunya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto.

Olvua tersenyum, dan menunjuk kearah tamunya. "Naruto-kun, perkenalkan. Ini adalah Dragon, dia adalah orang yang membantuku menyelamatkanmu pada saat hari itu. Berterimakasihlah kepadanya."

Mendengar itu, mata Naruto melebar. Ia langsung saja menghadap kearah lelaki menakutkan itu dan menundukan badannya dengan hormat.

"Terimakasih, Dragon-san. Aku berhutang banyak padamu." Naruto mengucapkan dengan penuh hormat.

Orang yang bernama Dragon itu mengangguk. "Tidak usah membungkuk, Naruto-san. Ini sudahlah tugasku."

Tetapi Naruto masih tetap membungkuk. "Tetap saja, aku berhutang banyak padamu, Dragon-san. Terimakasih banyak!"

Dragon mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, aku hanya bisa bilang sama-sama."

Naruto mengangguk, dan kembali berdiri lagi. Ia melihat kearah ibunya, Olvia.

"Baiklah, itu saja. Naruto-kun, bisa kau bawa Robin keluar untuk jalan-jalan? Aku yakin akan menyegarkan untuk kalian berdua untuk berjalan-jalan diluar rumah."

Mata Naruto melebar mendengar itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia akan keluar rumah. Apakah aman? Bagaimana kalau ia kesasar?

"Aku percayakan Robin padamu, Naruto-kun." Mendengar ada seseorang yang sangat percaya padanya membuat Naruto senang.

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah!" Dan dengan itu, ia langsung keluar dari ruang tamu untuk memberitahu Robin.

Memastikan Naruto sudah keluar, Olvia kembali menghadap kearah Dragon.

"Dia adalah anak yang baik." Ucap Olvia dengan senyuman.

Dragon mengangguk. "Aku bisa lihat itu." Sebuah ekspresi terganggu terlihat di wajah Dragon. "Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengangguku..."

Olvia menaikan alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak menyadarinya saat kita pertama kali menolongnya, tetapi..." Dragon berhenti. Bingung untuk memberitahunya. "Ia mempunyai Haki yang sangat besar untuk anak seumurannya." Mata Olvia melebar karena terkejut. "Bukan Haki... Ia mempunyai sesuatu, tetapi itu bukan Haki..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Olvia bertanya, tidak mengerti.

"Ia mempunyai suatu energi. Seperti Haki, tetapi tidak bisa dibilang Haki. Jika aku bilang Haki adalah sebuah minyak yang mengalir dalam tubuh, maka apa yang di ada di dalam tubuh Naruto adalah api."

Mata Olvia melebar. "Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Olvia, khawatir akan Naruto.

Dragon tersenyum. Jika orang biasa bangga bahwa anaknya akan menjadi seseorang yang kuat karena mempunyai banyak Haki, Olvia malah khawatir. Karakteristik ini yang membuat Dragon bisa bilang bahwa Olvia adalah temannya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Dragon. "Tapi jika dia tidak mengontrolnya, itu mungkin akan berbahaya bagi orang sekitarnya. Ia akan tanpa sadar mengeluarkannya jika dia sedang dalam stress." Ia melihat mata Olvia melebar. Merasa khawatir akan Naruto. "Karena itu, aku berencana untuk mengajarkannya untuk mengontrolnya."

Olvia terkejut mendengar itu. "Apa kau yakin, Dragon? Kau adalah orang yang sibuk. Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini..."

"Tidak apa. Lagipula, aku butuh sedikit liburan."

-LineBreak-

Naruto melihat keselilingnya dengan pandangan penasaran, Robin di sampingnya, memegang tangannya dan berjalan dengan senang.

Ini tidak seperti desa Konoha, lebih kecil, dan lebih terasa sebagai desa. Tentu, Konoha bisa dibilang desa, tetapi lebih tepat bisa dibilang sebuah kota metropolis.

Desa ini dikelilingi oleh alam, membuat semuanya terasa sejuk, walaupun saat maratahari terik.

Desa ini tidak seramai Konoha. Tidak seperti di Konoha dimana segalanya ramai, disini bisa dibilang biasa-biasa saja. Terlalu ramai untuk dibilang sepi.

Naruto menyukai itu.

"Jadi, kau ingin kemana, Robin?" Naruto bertanya kepada anak kecil di sebelahnya ini, yang mempunyai senyuman bahagia di wajahnya, melihat keseliling dengan senang dan juga penasaran.

"Kaa-san pernah bilang tentang suatu pohon yang di dalamnya ada perpustakaan. Kaa-san bilang itu adalah kebanggaan Ohara.. Namanya pohon.. Ah.." Robin kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Jelas sekali lupa apa nama tempatnya.

Naruto terkekeh. "Ah ya," Ucapnya. "Aku pernah mendengar soal itu dari Kaa-san. Perpustakaan itu merupakan perpustakaan terlengkap dan terbesar di dunia. Banyak arkeologis, sejarawan dan yang lainnya yang datang ke tempat ini karena perpustakan itu. Kalau tidak salah, namanya adalah Pohon Pengetahuan... Mungkin?" Naruto menggaruk lehernya, juga tidak ingat atas nama pohonnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin kesana, Robin?" Tanya Naruto. Tidak biasanya anak satu tahun meminta untuk pergi ke perpustakaan.

"Aku ingin membaca buku tentang akologi!"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Akologi?" Tanyanya kebingungan.

"Itu! Pekerjaan Kaa-san!"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar bahwa Robin masih belum bisa mengeja Arkeologi.

"Maksudmu arkeologi, Imouto-chan?" Naruto menggodanya.

Robin cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Rona merah berada di pipinya, malu atas kesalahannya.

"Ya, maksudnya itu." Wajahnya kemudian kembali bahagia. "Kaa-san selalu menceritakan petualangannya sebagai arkeologi! Aku juga ingin seperti Kaa-san!"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar itu, ia kemudian mengusap-ngusap kepala Robin. "Aku yakin kau akan menjadi arkeologis yang hebat, Imouto."

Pipi Robin bersemu merah mendengar pujian dari kakak tersayangnya. "Terimakasih, Onii-chan."

Naruro tersenyum. Ia kemudian melihat kedepan, mendapatkan sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Jika perpustakaan terbesar dan terlengkap berada di dalam pohon, Naruto yakin itu adalah pohonnya.

-LineBreak-

"Apa ini?" Olvia bertanya, mengambil sebercak kertas dari Dragon. Ia membukanya, untuk melihat wajah Dragon. Sebuah poster Wanted.

 _Wanted_

 _Dead or Alive_

 _DRAGON_

 _600.000.000 B_

Olvia melebarkan matanya melihat bounty Dragon.

"Aku akan pergi dari Ohara dalam seminggu. Ini akan terakhir kalinya kita bertemu tatap muka. Aku tidak ingin membahayakan Ohara dan dirimu lebih lagi. Menginvestigasi Poneglyph adalah satu hal, menginvestigasi Poneglyph dan kemudian mempunyai asosiasi denganku.. Kau akan dicari sampai keujung dunia, Olvia." Dragon dengan tenang mengucapkan sambil menyisipkan tehnya.

"Sebelumnya kau hanya mempunyai bounty sekitar 200 juta.. Untuk bisa naik sebanyak ini... Kau yang membuat kejadian _itu_ bukan?" Olvia menyipikan matanya kearah Dragon.

Dragon mengangguk. "Ini saatnya Revolusionis bergerak.. Aku sudah muak melihat dunia penuh kegelapan ini. Semakin cepat kita bergerak, semakin cepat dunia ini untuk bersih dari kegelapan." Dragon dengan tenang mengucapkan.

"Tetapi.. Membunuh 10 Tenryubito, membantai satu batallion angkatan laut, dan juga satu Admiral. Apa kau tidak berlebihan, Dragon?!"

Dragon menyisipi teh yang disediakannya dengan tenang. "Kau bisa tenang. Aku sudah memastikan hanya membunuh yang pantas.. Aku tidak membantai satu batallion. Hanya melukai mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanyalah amatir yang mengikuti perintah superior. Sebagian besar dari mereka memang ingin menjadi AL untuk membuat dunia lebih baik. Tetapi admiral itu..." Sebuah pandangan gelap terlihat dimatanya. "Tidak bisa dimaafkan."

Olvia menghela nafasnya. Dragon selalu saja membawa masalah. "Bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Dia tidak akan suka dengan ini."

"Dia menelponku dengan Den den mushi beberapa hari yang lalu. Memberikan omelan yang panjang, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Untungnya, tidak ada yang tahu nama panjangku, atau afiliasiku dengan Ayahku. Dia tidak akan kehilangan pekerjaannya." Dragon kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Kembali kepada topik yang membawaku kesini, apa kau sudah siap?"

Olvia menghela nafasnya. Ekspresi bermasalah terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Robin dan Naruto, disaat seperti ini, Dragon..."

Dragon mengangguk. "Meninggalkan seorang anak adalah hal terberat untuk orangtua." Ucapnya. "Aku akan memberikanmu waktu setahun. Jika kau menolak, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Anak-anakmu lebih penting daripada sebuah Poneglyph."

Olvia mengangguk. "Beri aku waktu setahun."

"Jika kau sudah mempunyai jawabanmu, pakai ini." Dragon memberikan Olvia den-den mushin berwarna putih. "Den-den mushi putih, yang sinyalnya tidak bisa dilacak dan diambil."

Dragon kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku akan kembali ke penginapanku, Olvia. Jika kau khawatir akan Naruto dan Robin, mereka ada di perpustakaan." Ucapnya, mendeteksi mereka berdua dengan Haki. "Dan tenang saja, besok aku akan memulai melatih Naruto untuk mengontrol Haki miliknya."

Olvia mengangguk, sedikit bingung kenapa Naruto dan Robin berada di perpustakaan. Ia kemudian menghela nafasnya, dan tersenyum. Sepertinya ia menulari kedua anaknya...

"Sampai jumpa, Dragon."

Dragon mengangguk.

-LineBreak-

Naruto melihat kearah buku Geografi yang berada di depannya dengan mata melebar. Membaca halaman per halaman, ia semakin tidak mengerti jika buku ini adalah fiksi atau tidak.

Tentu ia tahu ia bukan di Konoha lagi. Ia bahkan tahu kalau ia bukan lagi di negara api.. Tetapi ini?

Seolah ia berada di dunia baru.

Menurut peta, dunia diselimuti oleh laut, dan juga beribu-ribu pulau kecil. Satu-satunya benua yang ada disini dinamakan Red Line, yang memanjang dari ujung ke ujung, memisahkan kedua lautan.

Lautnya terdiri dari East Blue, West Blue, South Blue dan North Blue. Jangan lupa juga Grand Line, area yang sangat terkenal.

Ohara terletak di West Blue, dan adalah sebuah pulau kecil, Naruto membacanya.

Jika ada Ohara disini, berarti ini mungkin benar. Buku ini terlalu realistik untuk dibilang fiksi.

Tetapi.. Walaupun dunianya penuh dengan ninja dan perang, bukan berarti tidak ada orang pintar di dunianya. Banyak orang di dunianya pergi ke laut bertahun-tahun, untuk tahu apakah ada benua lain. Tetapi mereka selalu kembali dengan jawaban yang sama.

Jadi, bagaimana bisa ia disini? Naruto bertanya. Apakah dia diteleportasi? Apakah ini dunia lain? Apakah ini reinkarnasi dari dirinya? Banyak pertanyaan.

Menyelesaikan buku Geografinya dengan cepat, Naruto mengambil banyak buku. Sejarah, Etika, Politik, adalah salah satunya. Jika ia ada di dunia baru, akan bagus jika ia mengetahui segalanya tentang dunia yang tidak familiar ini.

Memastikan Robin masih berada di sampingnya, membaca buku Arkeologis dengan kerutan di dahinya dan konsentrasi, Naruto terkekeh dan membuka bukunya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Olvia datang ketika Naruto sudah hampir menyelesaikan buku sejarahnya. Ia terkekeh melihat Naruto dan Robin membaca buku mereka masing-masing dengan konsentrasi di wajah mereka masing-masing. Robin, jelas sekali sedikit kesulitan dengan membacanya, sementara Naruto terlalu serius di bukunya.

Naruto membaca buku sejarah, dan Robin membaca buku arkeologis. Olvia tersenyum, ia kemudian menghampiri mereka berdua. Melihat bahwa Naruto tidak membutuhkan bantuan, Olvia kemudian membantu Robin untuk membacanya.

"Kaa-san," Mendengar panggilan Naruto, Olvia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Naruto. Naruto kemudian menunjukan bukunya kepada Olvia. "Kenapa tidak ada sejarah di tahun ini?" Tanyanya. "Ada jeda 100 tahun.. Apa buku ini tidak lengkap?"

Mendengar itu dan mengingat diskusinya dengan Dragon, Olvia mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Ya benar. Jeda 100 tahun itu, tidak ada orang yang mengetahuinya, karena tidak ada sama sekali artifak atau dokumen dari abad itu. Tidak ada orang yang tahu apa yang terjadi di tahun itu, itu merupakan salah satu misteri terbesar di dunia saat ini."

Naruto mengangguk, dan tidak menanyakannya lagi, kembali membaca buku sejarahnya.

Naruto sangat terbawa oleh sejarah yang ia baca. Pemerintahan Dunia, Marine, Bajak Laut.. Semuanya terdengar menarik daripada dunianya. 800 tahun yang lalu, 20 Kerajaan bertemu, dan membuat organisasi besar bernama Pemerintahan Dunia. Yang membuatnya tertarik adalah, ini semua terjadi setelah Abad yang tidak ada sejarahnya itu.

Untuk membuat 20 Kerajaan dunia bersatu, apa yang terjadi di Abad itu pasti sangat besar, sampai-sampai membuat 20 Kerajaan untuk bersatu.

Di dunianya, sebuah negara atau kerajaan bersatu jika ada sesuatu yang mengancam kedamaian dua kerajaan itu, dan akan bagus jika dua kerajaan itu bersatu untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Atau, setelah selesai perang, dua kerajaan itu bersatu karena mereka kehilangan kekuatan besar mereka, membuat mereka bersatu untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

Apa yang terjadi di abad itu pasti sangat besar, untuk bisa membuat 20 Kerajaan bersatu..

Beberapa jam kemudian, Olvia dan Robin pulang terlebih dahulu. Naruto memutuskan untuk menetap, untuk mencari tahu banyak lagi informasi tentang dunia ini. Ia sudah mengetahui sejarah, etika, politik, jenis tumbuhan dan hewan dunia ini. Masih banyak lagi buku di perpustakaan yang terlihat menarik.

Naruto sudah berjanji untuk pulang sebelum makan malam.

Naruto kemudian membuka sebuah buku, yang berjudul _Buah Iblis._

-LineBreak-

Ketika Naruto keluar dari perpustakaan, ia mempunyai dua buku di tangannya. Langit sudah mulai gelap. Staff perpustakaan, Clover-san, yang juga adalah teman dari ibunya, melihat Naruto berada di perpustakaan dari pagi, dan masih belum pulang juga, membiarkan Naruto meminjam buku dari perpustakaan. Tidak biasanya perpustakaan ini meminjamkan buku, karena sangat berharganya dan langkanya buku yang ada di perpustakaan. Naruto berjanji pada Clover-san untuk mengembalikan bukunya besok.

Desa sudah mulai sepi, walaupun masih ada beberapa orang di luar. Restoran masih buka, dan toko-toko penting lainnya pun juga.

Ketika di perjalanan rumah, Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah toko, melihat salah satu barangnya yang terlihat dari kaca.

 _Kaizen The Blacksmith_

Adalah nama tokonya. Ia melihat salah satu pedang disana. Sebuah memori langsung muncul, ketika ia pernah dihajar, dan salah satunya pernah menusuknya memakai sebuah pedang.

"Bagus, bukan?"

Sebuah suara membuat Naruto terkejut, dan langsung memutar badannya ke belakang. Jarang sekali ada seseorang yang bisa diam-diam berada di belakangnya. Bertahun-tahun menjadi seorang paranoid yang harus berhati-hati, Naruto sudah mempunyai insting jika ada seseorang di belakangnya.

Tamu Olvia tadi, Dragon, berada tepat di belakangnya, menatap kearah pedang yang terlihat disana.

"Pedangnya terlihat bagus," Naruto berkata.

Dragon menggeleng. "Bukan bentuknya, melainkan bendanya. Benda yang bisa dipakai untuk melindungi, tetapi juga bisa dipakai untuk menyerang. Itu adalah definisi sebuah senjata. Jahat atau baik, semuanya mempunyainya." Jawabnya. Dragon kemudian menatap kearah Naruto, "Katakan padaku, Naruto, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan sebuah pedang?" Tanyanya dengan serius.

Entah kenapa Naruto kemudian mengingat Kazumi. Betapa tidak berdayanya ia untuk menyelamatkan temannya. Untuk melindungi Kazumi.

Wajah Olvia dan Robin mulai terbayang di pikirannya, dan ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jika menurutmu senjata adalah sesuatu yang dipakai untuk melindungi atau membunuh, maka aku akan memakainya untuk keduanya." Mata Naruto berubah menjadi dingin. "Karena untuk melindungi sesuatu, kau harus membunuh sesuatu. Untuk membunuh sesuatu, kau harus melakukannya untuk melindugi sesuatu. Keduanya berhubungan." Naruto menarik nafasnya. "Karena inilah dunia."

Dragon menaikan alis matanya mendengar jawaban aneh dari Naruto. Dan juga matanya... Lalu caranya mengatakan semua itu. Seolah Naruto mengatakannya dari pengalaman. Untuk seorang anak mengatakan pembunuhan dari pengalaman... Dragon mengepalkan tangannya. Dunia ini sudah terlalu gelap.

"Dan, apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada dunia ini? Walaupun kau masih kecil, aku mempunyai perasaan kalau dunia ini tidak seindah apa yang orang kira."

"Entahlah," Naruto tersenyum melankolik. "Aku ingin membawa perdamaian ke dunia ini.. Tetapi perdamaian hanyalah sesaat. Selama manusia masih mempunyai sesuatu untuk melawan satu sama lain, selama rantai kebencian masih ada, sulit akan terjadi apa yang namanya kedamaian."

"Rantai kebencian?" Dragon bertanya, tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Kau membunuh seseorang. Teman yang orangnya kau bunuh akan menjadi benci padamu dan membunuhmu. Orang tersayangmu akan menjadi benci kepada orang yang membunuhmu, dan membunuh orang yang membunuhmu." Naruto menjawab. "Dan semuanya akan terulang terus, tiada henti sampai semua manusia di dunia ini habis. Aku ingin menghentikan itu."

Dragon mengangguk, menyadari apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Jika ada orang yang melihatnya, Dragon, membicarakan filsafat dunia dengan seorang anak 5 tahun, tidak akan ada yang percaya.

"Apa yang kau katakan memang benar." Dragon mengangguk. "Daripada disini terus, lebih baik kau kembali ke ibumu. Dia pasti sangat khawatir."

Naruto mengangguk. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Dragon-san."

Dragon mengangguk. "Kau juga, Naruto-san." Melihat Naruto berjalan, Dragon menyeringai. Tidak sabar untuk melatih anak itu besok.

-LineBreak-

Keesokan harinya, Naruro terkejut ketika Dragon datang mencarinya. Ia kira Dragon adalah teman kerja ibunya, jadi ia tidak menduganya Dragon akan mencarinya. Olvia terlihat mengekspekstasinya, sepertinya.

"Aku tidak ahli mengucapkannya.. Dragon akan menjelaskannya lebih detil, tapi aku tidak ingin kau pergi tanpa informasi." Olvia berkata kepada Naruto. "Singkatnya, kau mempunyai kekuatan. Dragon akan melatihmu menggunakan kekuatan itu."

Mendengar itu, Naruto terkejut. Apa yang dimaksud adalah chakra? Atau buah iblis? Tapi setahunya, ia tidak pernah memakan buah iblis, dan sebara banyakpun yang ia cari, ia sepertinya tidak bisa menemukan buku untuk chakra, jadi Dragon tidak mungkin bisa tahu Chakra.

"Kekuatan?" Naruro memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

Olvia tersenyum. "Dragon akan menjelaskannya dengan lebih detail."

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Naruto kemudian mengikuti Dragon keluar. Dragon hanya berjalan, seolah mengabaikan Naruto, sementara Naruto makin penasaran dengan kekuatan yang dimaksud.

Mereka mulai masuk ke dalam hutan, dan Dragon berhenti. Dragon membalikan badannya untuk menghadap kearah Naruto.

Naruto menatap kearah Dragon. Penasaran dengan semuanya, ia mencoba berbicara, tetapi ia tidak sempat.

Matanya melebar. Sesuatu seolah seperti menibannya, mencoba membuatnya jatuh. Sebuah tekanan seperti ingin menjatuhkan Naruto. Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin, tetapi ia tidak menyerah pada tekanan itu, dan tetap mencoba berdiri. Tekanan itu menambah semakin besar.

' _Aku tidak bisa bernafas... Apa.. Apa ini?!'_

Naruto tetap tidak menyerah, tidak ingin kalah dengan tekanan ini, sampai pada akhirnya, beberapa menit kemudian, tekanannya menghilang.

Naruto mengambil nafasnya dengan lelah.

"Itu adalah _Haoshoku Haki._ Kekuatan untuk mengalahkan tekad seseorang." Dragon mengucapkan. "Membuat seseorang menjadi lemah. Orang yang tidak mempunyai tekad yang kuat akan jatuh, atau pingsan. Kau mempunyai tekad, itu pertanda kalau kau bisa menggunakan Haki. Orang yang sangat kuat memakainya untuk mengalahkan puluhan.. Ratusan.. Bahkan ribuan orang tanpa bergerak sekalipun, itu adalah kekuatan dari _Haoshoku Haki._ "

Naruto kembali mengambil nafasnya, mencoba mendengarkan dan mengertikan semuanya. Ia terkejut, mendengar penjelasan dari Dragon. Sesuatu yang dipakai untuk mengalahkan ribuan orang tanpa harus bergerak sekalipun..

"Jika kau langsung pingsan karena Haki itu, aku tidak akan melatihmu, karena itu akan membuang waktu. Orang yang tidak mempunyai tekad, tidak mempunyai Haki. Jika kau bisa menahan _Haoshoku Haki_ menandakan kalau kau mempunyai tekad yang lebih bulat daripada majoritas orang, dan memberi tahuku kalau kau mempunyai potensial untuk menggunakan Haki."

Sudah bisa bernafas dengan normal, Naruto melihat kearah Dragon.

"Apa itu Haki?"

"Sebuah kekuatan misterius yang ada di dalam semua manusia. Misterius, karena kita tidak tahu darimana asalnya. Kekuatan ini jarang, hanya yang kuat bisa memakainya. Alasannya karena jarang adalah kebanyakan orang tidak mengetahui Haki, atau, walaupun tahu tentang Haki, mereka menghabiskan seluruh hidup mereka tidak bisa membukanya."

Naruto mengangguk. Ini terdengar seperti Chakra. Apakah Chakra di dunia ini adalah Haki? Tidak, sepertinya. Auranya berbeda... Naruto tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia tahu itu. Tinggal di desa ninja, ia tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika seorang mengeluarkan chakra. Ini berbeda.

"Ada tiga jenis Haki. _Kenbunshoku Haki,_ atau indra keenam. Kemampuan sensor dan perseptif, bisa dibilang. Dilakukan untuk memprediksi gerakan lawan, melacak seseorang, dan mengetahui jumlah musuh. _Bushosoku Haki_ adalah kekuatan yang bisa dibilang dipakai untuk bertarung. Sulit dijelaskannya, tapi ini adalah penguat. Menggunakannya ketika kau melakukan pukulan, pukulanmu bisa menjadi 10 kali lebih destruktif. Menggunakannya pada badanmu ketika kau terpukul, maka akan menjadi sebuah armor. Yang ketiga, adalah yang aku barusan. _Haoshoku Haki_ adalah kekuatan untuk mengalahkan tekad seseorang, seperti yang aku sudah jelaskan. Kekuatan ini sangat jarang. Banyak orang yang bilang kekuatan ini hanya untuk orang terpilih. Banyak orang yang bilang juga jika kita memasteri kedua Haki lainnya, kita bisa membangunkan Haki ini."

Dragon kemudian menarik nafasnya dan melihat kearah Naruto. "Salah satu cara untuk membangkitkan Haki adalah latihan intensif bisa membangkitkannya, tetapi itu terlalu lama. Cara lainnya adalah extreme shock." Entah Naruto hanya membayanginya saja, tetapi tiba-tiba saja langit mulai gelap. "Dan salah satu cara untuk menerima extreme shock adalah... Kematian!" Tanpa Naruto sadari, Dragon kini berada di depannya. Jarinya membentuk sebuah sentilan. "Rasakanlah langsung kekuatan dari _Bushosoku Haki._ " Dan dengan itu, Dragon menyentil Naruto.

Naruto menyangka banyak hal, tetapi dahi yang berdarah dan terpental sangat jauh tidaklah salah satunya.

"Latihan ini... Dimulai!"

-LineBreak-

Olvia melihat keluar dengan khawatir. Jelas mengetahui hujan yang terjadi ini adalah karena Dragon.

' _Tolong jangan terlalu berlebihan... Dia hanyalah anak 5 tahun, Dragon.'_

-LineBreak-

Naruto bersembunyi dibalik pohon, berusaha mengambil nafas. Luka sudah mulai terlihat di banyak tubuhnya, darah yang berada di tubuhnya mulai luntur karena hujan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengerti?! Dengan _Kenbunshoku Haki,_ kau tidak bisa bersembunyi!"

Pohon yang Naruto hindari hancur, dan Naruto, yang berada di belakangnya, dengan tepat waktu bisa menghindari hantaman dari Dragon.

' _Ini gila! Seolah dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku! Aku tidak bisa mati disini!'_

Naruto kembali lagi lari. Rasa yang sudah tidak ada selama sebulan muncul lagi. Rasa takut atas nyawa sendiri. Rasa takut atas kematian.

Dengan insting, Naruto melompat ke kiri, tepat disaat sebuah petir menyambar tempatnya tadi. Naruto sangat tahu itu bukanlah kebetulan. Dragon mempunyai sesuatu kekuatan yang berhubungan dengan petir.

' _Apa dia memakan buah iblis? Menjadi manusia petir?'_ Pikir Naruto.

Melihat silhuet di depannya, Naruto dengan refleks menghindar ke samping, tepat saat Dragon meluncur kearah Naruto. Tidak mengenai Naruto, tinjuan Dragon menghantam tanah, membuat tanah itu sendiri terbelah.

Naruto melebarkan matanya melihat itu. _'Jika terkena itu, aku akan mati!'_ Teriaknya dalam pikirannya. ' _Bagaimana ini?! Aku akan mati! Apa mungkin dia salah?! Apa mungkin yang dia rasakan adalah Chakra, dan aku tidak mempunyai Haki sama sekali?! Aku bukan dari dunia ini!'_

"Pathetic. Selalu lari. Apa kau akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu melarikan diri?" Suara Dragon membuat Naruto berhenti. Ia merasakan sebuah ketakutan ketika melihat Dragon melihatnya seolah ia adalah sampah.

' _Perasaan ini lagi... Aku kira, semuanya akan berubah... Apakah aku memang benar-benar sampah?'_

"Melarikan diri adalah tanda seorang pengecut. Dan seorang pengecut hanyalah membuang-buang waktuku." Dragon berkata, amarah terlihat di wajahnya. "Dari kata-katamu kemarin, aku kira kau adalah prodigy. Jenius. Kurasa ekspektasiku terlalu tinggi..." Dragon menghela nafasnya, jelas kecewa. "Segala pembicaraan itu tentang kedamaian dan rantai kebencian. Bagaimana kau akan menghentikannya jika yang kau lakukan hanyalah lari?!" Dragon menarik nafasnya. "Aku hanyalah satu orang, dari banyak orang yang akan menghentikanmu. Dan banyak dari mereka akan lebih kuat dariku!"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau bilang, kau juga akan melindungi. Bagaimana jika orang sepertiku memutuskan untuk membunuh Robin dan Olvia? Apa aku harus membunuh mereka untuk memberimu motivasi?"

Mata Naruto melebar. Tangannya makin mengepal. Rasa ketidak berdayaannya saat ia melihat Kazumi mati mulai muncul.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa melindungi mereka. Aku tidak perduli jika kau adalah anak Olvia atau tidak. Orang yang paling kubenci adalah orang yang bisa omong kosong. Orang sepertimu, lebih baik mati! Daripada menghindari segalanya, kenapa kau tidak menerimanya dan melawan balik?!" Dan dengan itu, Dragon meluncurkan dirinya ke Naruto.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras, sampai-sampai kukunya membuat telapak tangannya berdarah. Matanya menatap kebawah, rambutnya menutupi wajahnya.

Naruto menyadari semua yang dikatakan Dragon benar. Bagaimana bisa ia melindungi Olvia dan Robin seperti ini. Ia sangat lemah. Memori kematian Kazumi kembali ke pikirannya. Rasa ketidak berdayaan itu.. Rasa sakit itu...

Bagaimana jika orang seperti Dragon mengincar nyawa Olvia dan Robin? Ia sangat lemah. Ia hanya seorang sampah. Seorang iblis. Setan. Ia tidak pantas hidup. Selalu mempertanyakan atas eksistansinya.

" _Aku akan tetap menganggap Naruto-kun sebagai temanku!"_

" _Aishiteru, Naruto-kun."_

" _Jadilah anakku.. Dan kakak untuk Robin."_

" _Daripada menghindari segalanya, kenapa tidak menerimanya, dan melawannya?"_

Selama ini selalu kabur. Selalu takut. Selalu menghindar. Ia tidak pernah melawan balik, dan akhirnya, Kazumi terbunuh.

Naruto melihat kearah tinjuan, yang ia tahu sudah dikuati oleh Haki, kearahnya.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan kejadian yang sama terjadi lagi. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan melawan. Demi orang yang ia sayangi, ia akan menerima kematian jika itu akan melindungi orang yang ia sayangi.

Ia melihat kearah tinjuan itu dengan determinasi. Tekadnya sudah membulat. Ia tidak takut mati. Ia adalah Naruto, anak dari Nico Olvia dan kakak dari Nico Robin. Ia akan dengan senang menukarkan nyawanya demi dua orang itu, dua orang yang memberi cahaya di kehidupannya yang gelap ini.

 _DAARR!_

"Uhuk..."

Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Dragon melebarkan matanya. Tinjuannya yang sudah dikuati oleh Haki sudah terkubur ke perut anak ini...

Tetapi kenapa ia tidak terpental?! Di belakang Naruto, pohon-pohon hancur, dan tanah terbelah. Tetapi kaki Naruto masih tertancap keras di tanah.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat sayu karena pukulan dari Dragon, tetapi determinasi terlihat di wajahnya.

"Aku..." Ucap Naruto, tangannya semakin mengepal. "AKAN MELINDUNGI MEREKA!"

Naruto mengayunkan tangannya yang terkepal keras ke perut Dragon.

Dragon diam saja, mengetahui tinjuan itu tidak akan mempunyai efek, karena tubuhnya kini sudah diperkuat oleh _Bushosoku Haki._

 _!_

Melebarkan matanya, Dragon untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertarungan, merasakan sakit.

"UGH!" Ia terpental jauh, menghancurkan pohon-pohon yang mencoba menghentikannya.

' _Ini... Ini Bushosoku Haki, tetapi lebih poten dan keras!'_ Adalah pikiran terakhir Dragon.

Naruto melihat itu semua dengan lega. Tidak mempunyai kekuatan lagi, Naruto terjatuh pingsan.

-LineBreak-

Tok Tok

Mendengar suara pintu, Olvia meninggalkan Robin sebentar untuk menjawab pintunya. Hujan sepertinya sudah mulai berhenti, dan cahaya mulai menyinari Ohara lagi.

Ketika membuka pintunya, Olvia terkejut ketika mendapatkan Dragon, yang mempunyai noda darah di perutnya, dan Naruto, yang pingsan di tangan Dragon.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?!" Olvia mengambil Naruto dari gendongan Dragon. Melihat banyak luka di tubuh Naruto, Olvia memberikan Dragon sebuah glare. "Sudah kubilang untuk jangan terlalu keras! Dia masih anak-anak, demi Kami!"

Dragon menyeringai. "Ia lebih baik dari baik-baik saja." Dragon dengan lelah mengucapkan, sebelum akhirnya terjatuh dan ikut pingsan.

-ChapterEnd-

 **AN: Ah... Story baru. Aku terbiasa nulis cerita bergenre romance dan humour, cerita light yang ceria(?), pertama kalinya aku nulis cerita adventure ini.**

 **Untuk pairing, aku masih belum memutuskan untuk apa. Tetapi yang jelas, bakal ada beberapa perempuan yang mempunyai feeling romantik ke Naruto.**

 **Yang sudah aku resmi putuskan adalah Robin dan Vivi. Yang lainnya, aku masih belum tahu.**

 **Untuk pemberitahuan lainnya, ketika canon mulai Robin umurnya 28 tahun. Tetapi disini, aku akan membutnya lebih muda, pada saat canon, umurnya 20. Kalau begitu, ketika canon mulai, Naruto akan menjadi 24. Kejadian Ohara akan terjadi ketika Naruto berumur 12, dan Robin 8.**

 **Dan untuk hal lainnya.. Manga dan One Piece yang aku baca dan tonton majoritas punya sub english. Jadi, maaf jika ada sedikit masalah dalam penamaan, seperti Tree of Knowledge, yang aku translate sebagai pohon pengetahuan dan Void Century yang aku translate sebagai abad kosong.**

 **Untuk yang lainnya.. Sebenernya ga ada konfirmasi kalo Dragon bisa gunain Haki atau engga, lebih karena Dragon masih jadi salah satu karakter misterius dan masih belum bertarung. Tetapi aku positif kalo Dragon bisa gunain Haki.**

 **Untuk kekuatan Naruto, aku masih bingung untuk ngasih Naruto buah iblis atau ngga. Aku rencananya ingin membuat Naruto sebagai master Haki, dan memakai Ninjutsu untuk bertarung. Tetapi untuk mengalahkan para monster dari One Piece.. Kayanya Naruto perlu buah iblis.**

 **Hm.. Apalagi ya? Oh, jangan khawatir untuk alur yang lambat. Akan ada timeskip, tetapi tidak ada yang terlalu major. Aku akan mencoba menceritakan progress Naruto. Dalam 2-3 chapter, mungkin bisa langsung masuk ke Canon.**

 **Baiklah, itu udah semua yang ingin aku sampaikan.**

 **Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2: Achilles

_Wanted: Devil by Xrenity_

 _Chapter 2_

-ChapterStart-

Sudah seminggu sejak 'latihan' pertama Naruto dengan Dragon. Naruto bisa bilang, Dragon sangat brutal dalam mengajar, seperti yang bisa dilihat saat pertama kali Dragon mengetes Naruto. Walaupun menghormati Dragon, Naruto masih sedikit tidak bisa memaafkan orang itu karena kata-katanya.

Ia kini sudah bisa mendasari ketiga Haki. Walaupun tidak selevel dengan Haki milik Dragon, kecepatan Naruto memasteri dasar Haki bisa dibilang sangat cepat, karena orang biasa membutuhkan berbulan-bulan untuk memasteri dasarnya.

Dragon sedikit terkejut ketika disaat salah satu sesi latihan mereka, Naruto mengeluarkan _Haoshoku Haki_ secara tidak sadar. Haki yang hanya bisa digunakan untuk beberapa orang.

Salah satu alasan kenapa Naruto cepat memasteri Haki adalah, kemiripannya dengan Chakra yang memgalir di dunianya. Naruto familiar dalam menggunakan Chakra, walaupun ia masih 5 tahun, karena ia harus menggunakannya untuk selamat dari kerumunan orang yang sangat ingin membunuhnya.

Karena ia sudah memasteri dasar Chakra, memasteri dasar Haki menjadi lebih mudah. Walaupun begitu, ini masih dasar. Naruto masih sangat jauh untuk memasteri Haki.

Selama seminggu ini, Naruto juga mencoba untuk memakai Chakra. Ia kira ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya, karena ia sekarang mempunyai Haki, tapi betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia menyadari ia masih bisa melakukan Chakra. 3 teknik dasar Ninjutsu, Henge, Bunshin dan Kawarimi dengan mudah ia lakukan.

Entah kenapa, memasteri dasar Haki, membuat control Chakra Naruto lebih bagus dan membuat Naruto lebih mudah untuk memakai Chakra. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi ia mempunyai teori kalau Chakra dan Haki miliknya terhubung.

Karena ini sudah seminggu, Dragon sayangnya harus pergi dari Ohara. Sebelum meninggalkan Ohara, Dragon memastikan untuk memberi Naruto instruksi untuk memasteri Haki-nya. Dragon juga menyarankan untuk melihat di perpustakaan soal Haki, karena Dragon yakin, perpustakaan terbesar di dunia pasti mempunyai buku soal Haki.

Setelah seminggu itu, hidup kembali normal. Yang berbeda hanyalah, sekarang ia menjadi sangat giat berlatih. Dengan Haki atau Chakra, Naruto mencoba bertarung dengan kombinasi dua energi itu. Tetapi tanpa seorang guru, semuanya menjadi lebih susah karena ia harus mencari tahu semuanya sendiri. Ia tidak yakin ada orang di Ohara yang bisa mengajarkannya bertarung. Ohara adalah pulau terpencil yang damai. Hanya terkenal karena perpustakaannya. Pulau ini tidak menarik perhatian banyak Bajak Laut maupun Angkatan Laut. Karena itu, tidak ada orang yang bisa melatihnya dalam bertarung.

Karena pekerjaan Olvia yang membuatnya jarang ada di rumah, Naruto lebih menghabiskan waktunya menjaga Robin daripada latihan. Kadang mengajak Robin jalan-jalan, dan membiarkan Robin melihatnya selagi ia latihan.

Naruto menghela nafasnya sambil tersenyum. Ia sedang berada di kamar Robin, menyuapinya makanan sementara Robin membaca salah satu buku cerita yang selalu dibawakan oleh Olvia.

Melihat semuanya sangat sempurna ini, membuat Naruto mengingat masa-masanya sebelum bertemu dengan Olvia. Ia tidak tahu Dewa mana yang memberikannya kebaikan ini... Tapi, ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan. Sebuah keluarga.

"Onii-chan,"

Suara panggilan Robin mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Mmhm?" Gumamnya, selagi menyuapkan Robin makanan lagi. Robin membuka mulutnya dan memakan makanan yang disuapi Naruto lagi.

"Awa vita gia he verpusakan hanti?"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar itu. "Jangan berbicara selagi mulutmu penuh, Imouto."

Robin cemberut sedikit mendengar nasihat dari Naruto. Ia tahu itu! Ia tidak perlu dinasihati. Ia sudah besar!

Menelan makanannya, Robin melihat kearah Naruto sambil memberi glare.

"Apa kita bisa ke perpustakaan nanti?" Tanya Robin lagi, kali ini lebih jelas.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengusap-ngusap rambut Robin. "Tentu saja," Jawabnya. "Aku tidak bisa tidak menuruti permintaan Imouto-ku tersayang, bukan?" Naruto melanjutkan, senyuman besar di wajahnya.

Pipi Robin bersemu merah sambil memberikan senyuman besar ke Naruto.

"Kau yang terbaik, Onii-chan!"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar itu. Ia mengusap rambut Robin lagi, setelah itu kembali menyendok makanan Robin dan membawanya ke mulut Robin.

"Tapi kau harus menghabiskan makananmu dulu, jangan lupa itu."

Robin hanya memberikan Naruto senyuman besar, dan memakan makanan suapan Naruto.

"Apa.. Apa Kaa-chan akan ada di perpustakaan?" Robin bertanya, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Akhir-akhir ini Olvia sangat jarang ada di rumah, sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Olvia tidak mengabaikan mereka berdua, tetapi karena pekerjaannya, ia harus selalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Naruto selalu melihat wajah sedih Olvia jika pekerjaan Olvia harus membawanya ke pulau lain.

"Sepertinya tidak," Jawab Naruto pelan. Wajah Robin terlihat sedih, tetapi Naruto memberikan senyuman menenangkan kepada Robin. "Tetapi tenang saja, ia akan pulang besok pagi. Jika kau tidur cepat nanti, mungkin besok ketika kau bangun Kaa-san sudah pulang."

Robin tersenyum, moodnya kembali ceria lagi. Senyuman kakaknya adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya ceria ketika ia sedang sedih.

-LineBreak-

"Ohoho! Naruto-kun dan Robin-chan! Kesini lagi?"

Naruto dan Robin tersenyum kepada pria eksentrik di depan mereka ini. Clover-san adalah salah satu staff perpustakaan ini. Ia adalah pria yang baik, dan sangat pintar juga. Ia selalu bersedia membantu Naruto dan Robin.

"Kalian berdua ingin buku tentang apa? Aku akan mencoba membantu kalian menemukannya!" Serunya semangat.

Robin tersenyum lebar. "Clover-san! Aku ingin buku tentang Arkeologi lagi!" Robin berseru semangat, membuat Naruto dan Clover terkekeh atas keantusiasannya.

"Ah, Arkeologi lagi? Ma, Robin-chan! Semakin hari kau semakin mirip dengan Ibumu!" Serunya.

Robin mengangguk dengan tersenyum lebar. "Aku ingin menjadi arkeologis hebat seperti Kaa-chan!"

Naruto mengusap rambut adiknya dengan senyuman bangga karena mimpi adiknya, sementara Clover terkekeh, melihat sifat Robin makin lama makin seperti Olvia.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu!" Clover-san berseru. "Karena kau sudah menyelesaikan Arkeologi Volume 1, mungkin ini saatnya kau membava Volume 2! Arkeologi Volume 2 ada di lantai satu, Seksi 1, Rak A." Mendengar itu, Robin langsung menuju ke tempat yang dikatakan oleh Clover, sudah familiar dengan sistem penamaan perpustakaan.

Clover kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Naruto, "Dan untukmu, apa ada suatu buku yang ingin kau baca, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto membuat ekspresi berpikir. Saran Dragon untuk mencari buku tentang Haki mulai muncul di pikirannya.

"Apa ada buku tentang Haki?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Mendengar kata 'Haki' dari mulut Naruto, mata Clover melebar. Terkejut kalau Naruto mengetahui tentang Haki. Haki bukanlah suatu rahasia, tetapi itu bukanlah pengetahuan umum juga.

"Darimana kau tahu itu?" Tanya Clover, aura cerianya hilang.

Naruto terdiam. Memikirkan bagaimana untuk membalasnya. Ibunya, Olvia sudah mengatakan kepada Naruto untuk tidak berbicara kepada orang lain soal Dragon, karena Dragon adalah salah satu kriminal yang paling dicari di dunia. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa Dragon adalah seorang kriminal. Walaupun begitu, orang itu terlihat baik.

Menghela nafasnya, Naruto memikirkan respon yang ia pilih.

"Kaa-san menceritakannya padaku. Aku hanya penasaran." Naruto menjawab singkat.

Clover mengangguk. "Ah, baik baik! Jarang sekali ada yang mencari buku tentang itu, jadi bukunya mungkin sangat berdebu." Clover kemudian mengusap-ngusap dagunya, mencoba mengingat dimana buku seperti itu berada. "Jika tidak salah, itu terletak di lantai 3, seksi 32, Rak L. Seksi itu penuh dengan buku tentang energi, perang, pertarungan dan sebagainya. Jika tidak ada di rak itu, pasti ada di sekitar seksi itu."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, merasa tidak sabar ketika mendengar seksi itu penuh dengan perang, pertarungan dan semacamnya.

Mungkin ini karena darah Shinobinya, tetapi Naruto selalu tertarik dengan apa yang namanya peperangan. Saat dia di Konoha, ia menghabiskan waktunya membaca sejarah peperangan dunia. Saat zaman Peran antara Klan, sampai Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-3, ia dengan senang membaca semuanya.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya, anak kecil seperti dia, sangat tertarik membaca buku soal perang. Naruto selalu tahu ia bukanlah anak 5 tahun yang normal, hidupnya sebagai seorang monster adalah contohnya. Tidak ada anak 5 tahun sangat senang membaca buku tentang pengetahuan dunia.

Tidak lupa berterimakasih kepada Clover, dan meminta Clover untuk menjaga Robin sebentar, sementara ia mencari bukunya, Naruto langsung menuju ke bagian perpustakaan yang dikatakan Clover.

Walaupun ini perpustakaan terbesar di dunia, perpustakaan ini sangat sepi. Salah satu halnya karena Ohara adalah pulau terpencil di West Blue, dan yang lainnya adalah, majoritas orang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan yang namanya pengetahuan. Orang yang datang kesini biasanya hanya untuk melihat perpustakaan yang terkenal ini, dan pergi, dan juga para Sarjana, yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dibilang banyak di dunia ini.

Ketika sampai di seksi yang dimaksud Clover-san, Naruto tersenyum lebar. Benar apa yang dikatakan, bagian perpustakaan ini penuh dengan segala macam buku tentang pertarungan. Ia sangat penasaran bagaimana orang di dunia ini bertarung. Apa seperti para Shinobi, mereka memakai energi? Atau seperti Buddha, lebih memilih pertarungan tangan?

Tidak lupa tujuan awalnya, Naruto menuju kearah rak yang dimaksud Clover. Sesampainya disana, benar apa yang dikatakan Clover, ada sebuah buku. Buku itu tidak mempunyai cover sama sekali, dan besarnya sebesar buku jurnal biasa. Hanya ada kata judul 'Haki' di buku itu. Mengambil buku itu, Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk melihat buku lainnya.

Ia mengambil buku dengan judul yang menarik. 'Perang Yang Mengguncang Dunia', 'Taktik Perang Tradisional dan Modern', 'Bela Diri Kuno', dan satu-satunya yang terlihat menarik adalah, sebuah buku berwarna silver berjudul, 'Assasin: Ninja'.

Buku itu membuat Naruto berpikir. Apakah di dunia ini ada yang namanya Ninja? Shinobi? Apakah Ninja yang dimaksud sama dengan apa yang berada di Konoha?

Memilih buku-buku itu mudah, tetapi membawanya ke lantai satu untuk membacanya di samping Robin, adalah hal sulitnya.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya, dan membawa semua buku itu dengan dua tangan, dan berharap tidak ada yang terjatuh.

-LineBreak-

Menaruhnya dengan kasar di meja, Naruto mencoba mengambil nafasnya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

Debu-debu yang keluar karena ditaruh dengan kasar oleh Naruto, membuat Robin terbatuk.

"Nii-chan!" Robin memberi glare kepada Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman apologetik.

Duduk di samping Robin, ia langsung mengintip buku yang dibaca Robin. Seperti biasa, buku itu tentang Arkeologis. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti dengan beberapa perkataan di buku itu.

"Apa kau mengerti semua ini, Imouto?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya, karena dia sendiri tidak mengerti.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto, Robin tersenyum bangga, bisa mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak diketahui kakaknya.

Robin mengangguk dengan antusias. "Mmhm! Kaa-chan sudah mengajarkannya padaku!" Serunya dengan bangga.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar itu, ia kemudian mengusap rambut Robin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sepertinya Imouto-ku akan menjadi lebih pintar dariku, hm?"

Robin mengangguk dengan bahagia. "Tentu saja!" Robin kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya ke Naruto. "Baka nii-chan!"

"Oy oy!"

Terkekeh atas perilaku adiknya, Naruto mulai membuka buku awalnya. Haki. Membuka halaman pertamanya, Naruto melihat nama penulis bukunya.

 _Ford D. Marin_

Naruto mulai membacanya. Apa yang dijelaskan tentang Haki di buku ini, seperti apa yang dijelaskan oleh Dragon. Kekuatan yang ada di dalam diri manusia. 3 macam Haki. Dan sebagainya. Yang membuat Naruto tertarik adalah, Haki bisa 'menetralkan' para pengguna Buah Iblis tipe Logia. Satu-satunya kekuatan yang bisa dipakai untuk melawan pengguna Buah Iblis tipe Logia.

Pengguna Buah Iblis tipe Logia selalu dikatakan sangat kuat, karena mereka bisa mengontrol elemen sesuka hati mereka. Tubuh mereka sendiri bahkan menjadi elemen. Tidak ada yang bisa melawan mereka, karena tubuh mereka bisa berubah menjadi elemen.

Menemukan informasi ini membuat Naruto sadar kalau semua kekuatan pasti memiliki kelemahan.

Membaca bukunya lagi— buku ini lebih terlihat seperti jurnal daripada buku, Naruto kemudian menyeringai mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa membantunya memasteri kekuatan 'Haki' ini.

 _Haki seperti otot, adalah apa yang aku temukan hari ini. Semakin sering kau memakainya, akan semakin terbiasa dimana kau bisa menggunakannya diluar otak. Semakin jarang menggunakannya, maka akan semakin kaku. Semakin aku berlatih dengan Haki-ku, semakin mudah mengontrolnya. Yang membuat semua ini sangat sulit adalah, bagaimana menginkorporasikan Haki ke dalam gaya bertarungku. Apakah aku bisa membuat sebuah teknik baru, berdasarkan Haki, seperti apa yang pengguna buah iblis lakukan? 3 dasar Haki yang aku temukan itu sepertinya masih hanya pintunya saja. Jika aku bisa membuka pintunya, mungkin aku bisa memakai potensial penuh dari kekuatan yang aku beri nama Haki ini._

 _-Ford D. Marin_

Naruto membacanya dengan penuh perhatian, ingin mengetahui cara orang ini melatih Haki-nya, membuatnya terbiasa dengan Haki miliknya.

Semakin dirinya membaca, semakin tidak sabar Naruto untuk mencobanya.

-LineBreak-

Tanpa disadari keduanya, Robin dan Naruto hampir menghabiskan seluruh hari mereka di perpustakaan. Naruto sudah menyelesaikan buku Haki-nya, mengingat segala hal penting yang ia temukan disana di otaknya. Ia kini berada di buku ke-3nya, 'Taktik Perang Tradisional dan Modern'. Clover-san bilang kalau buku ini disumbangkan oleh salah satu strategis terbaik Angkatan Laut, seorang mantan Admiral, pada 30 tahun lalu. Clover bilang kalau buku originalnya adalah buku wajib yang diberikan kepada seluruh calon Angkatan Laut saat mereka masuk. Buku itu eksklusif untuk AL, tapi pemerintah membolehkan Ohara memiliknya, mereka mengira tidak akan ada orang yang berpikir buku seperti ini akan ada di tangan Ohara, terkenal sebagai pulau yang damai. Ini adalah salah satu kopi bukunya.

Membaca ini, Naruto serasa mencoba menjadi Angkatan Laut, karena selain mendiskusikan strategi, buku ini juga mendiskusikan prinsip dan aturan yang harus diikuti para Angkatan Laut.

Keadilan Absolut.

Adalah prinsip buku ini. Menegaskan kepada semua calon Angkatan Laut, apapun yang terjadi, kalian harus menaati Keadilan Absolut. Pemerintahan selalu benar, dan siapapun yang tidak patuh pada pemerintah adalah kriminal yang tidak pantas berada di dunia.

Naruto tidak tahu, mungkin ini pikiran anak kecilnya, tapi, bukankah itu terlalu ekstrim? Pemerintahan selalu benar? Semua yang tidak patuh adalah kriminal? Entahlah. Naruto coba mengabaikannya dahulu.

Selain tentang prinsip, buku ini sangat bagus. Mendiskusikan taktik dasar, tradisional dan modern. Taktik yang didiskusikan biasanya adalah taktik perang antar kapal perang. Yah, melihat mereka adalah Angkatan Laut, tentu saja sebagian besar adalah taktik seperti ini.

Walaupun begitu juga, banyak juga taktik yang tidak khusus untuk di kapal saja, melainkan sedikit taktik dan nasihat untuk mengalahkan lawan yang lebih kuat dengan kepintaran. Naruto membacanya dengan penuh perhatian.

Di tengah-tengah waktu membaca mereka, Clover-san dan para staffnya dengan baik memberikan ia dan Robin makan siang. Robin tidak mau menaruh bukunya untuk makan, Naruto harus menyuapinya lagi.

Walaupun sudah berjam-jam, Robin masih membaca buku yang sama. Walaupun sangat pintar, Robin masih anak satu tahun. Kemampuan membacanya masih kurang, kadang Naruto membantu mengartikan kata yang tidak dimengertinya. Robin-pun juga tidak malu untuk menanyakan arti kata kepada Naruto, sangat tahu bahwa kakaknya tidak akan menertawainya.

Tanpa disadari, malam sudah tiba. Robin sudah tertidur sambil membaca bukunya, membuat Naruto terkekeh.

Ia melihat Robin, yang tidur dengan kepala di atas salah satu halaman bukunya yang terbuka. Ia tahu Robin melakukan semua ini demi Olvia. Entah kenapa, Robin berpikir jika ia mengetahui hal yang sama dengan Olvia, Olvia akan menghabiskan semakin banyak waktunya dengan Robin.

Ia menghela nafasnya, memikirkan tentang Olvia. Beberapa hari ini, sepertinya Olvia terlihat mempunyai masalah. Ketika Naruto bertanya ada apa, Olvia selalu mencoba menutupinya. Naruto mulai berpikir masalah apa yang Olvia dapatkan.

Ia tidak ingin keluarganya ini menjadi pecah. Ia tidak ingin merasa kesepian lagi.

Pandangan matanya mengeras, ia akan melindungi Olvia dan Robin. Ia sudah berjanji.

Menghela nafasnya, Naruto melangkah kearah Robin dan menggendongnya dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin membangunkannya.

"Clover-san," Naruto memanggil. Tidak lama kemudian, orang yang dimaksud muncul. "Aku dan Robin akan pulang. Apa aku boleh meminjam salah satu bukunya?" Naruto bertanya, sambil menyengir malu, merasa tidak enak karena selalu meminjam buku perpustakaan yang biasanya tidak pernah dipinjamkan.

Clover mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Naruto-kun! Pastikan kau kembalkan besok dalam keadaan baik. Jika aku boleh tanya, buku yang mana?"

Naruto dengan sulit menunjuk kearah buku berwarna silver. Kedua tangannya masih terpakai untuk menggendong Robin di belakangnya untuk memastikan Robin tidak jatuh.

Melihat buku yang ditunjuk Naruto, Clover melihat kearah judulnya.

 _Assasin: Ninja_

Melihat judulnya, mata Clover melebar, terkejut. Ini tidak terlewati oleh Naruto.

"Apa ada masalah, Clover-san?"

Clover menggeleng, keringat dingin mengucur di wajahnya, sementara mengangkat tangannya dengan postur defensif.

"Tidak, hanya saja... Aku terkejut buku itu masih ada.." Melihat pandangan penasaran Naruto, Clover melanjutkan. "Buku ini adalah salah satu buku pertama perpustakaan, sudah ada sejak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, bahkan sebelum jaman dimana Pemerintahan Dunia terbentuk. Banyak yang bilang buku ini terkutuk."

Mendengar itu, mata Naruto mempunyai pandangan tertarik. Clover menghela nafasnya, gagal untuk menakuti Naruto dengan perkataan terkutuk. Anak 5 tahun lainnya akan ketakutan mendengar itu.

"Buku ini ditulis oleh seseorang bernama Kage." Clover melanjutkan. "Sebelum adanya Pemerintahan Dunia, tidak ada peraturan atau undang-undang resmi di dunia ini. Hanya ada kerajaan. Masing-masing kerajaan ini mempunyai teritori, dan mereka saling berperang untuk mendapatkan teritori kerajaan lain. Salah satu kerajaan mempunyai suatu unit, unit yang ia namakan 'Ninja'. Unit ini adalah sebuah grup, yang dilatih sejak mereka bisa berjalan untuk satu hal. Membunuh siapapun yang raja mereka inginkan. Tetapi, yang membuat unit ini spesial adalah, mereka bukanlah petarung utama. Mereka membunuh diam-diam, tidak terlihat, tanpa suara. Cepat, tak diketahui, dan efektif. Dalam waktu singkat, unit ini mulai ditakuti oleh seluruh kerajaan. Buku itu ditulis oleh salah satu Ninja, bernama Kage, yang mengkhianati kerajaannya, dan menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Aku belum pernah membacanya, tapi, menurut legenda, siapapun yang membaca buku itu, keesokannya akan mati." Clover menyelesaikan. "Apa kau masih tertarik untuk meminjamnya?"

Ketika Clover ingin Naruto merasa takut atau apa, ia menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Naruto menyeringai tertarik. Ia harap legenda itu hanyalah legenda, karena ia kini yakin Naruto semakin menginginkan bukunya.

Menghela nafasnya, Clover menyerah. "Baiklah, Naruto-kun." Ucapnya.

Keluar dari perpustakaan, Robin di punggungnya dan sebuah buku di tangannya, Naruto menuju ke rumah.

Tidak menyadari, ada sepasang mata yang memerhatikannya dari kegelapan, pandangan psikotik terlihat terefleksi di matanya.

' _Masih terlalu muda...'_

Ketika angin malam menyapu, sepasang mata itu menghilang, bagaikan terbawa angin.

-LineBreak-

Satu tahun.

Ini sudah satu tahun sejak Naruto dengan misterius terbawa kesini. Satu tahun sejak ia mendapatkan sebuah keluarga.

Selama satu tahun itu, ia membuat progress dengan Haki-nya. Radius _Kenbunshoku Haki_ miliknya, yang tadinya hanya beberapa meter, kini memanjang menjadi 5 Kilometer. Naruto bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi di radius 5 KM dengan Haki-nya. Kalau bisa dibandingkan, _Kenbunshoku Haki_ ini campuran dari Byakugan dan Sharingan. Kemampuan melihat _Kenbunshoku Haki_ lebih seperti kemampuan sensor daripada kemampuan melihat Hyuuga. Haki ini lebih seperti mendeteksi Haki di sekitarnya, dan memprediksi jarak, lokasi, spesifik lainnya. Tidak seperti mata Byakugan yang bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas, _Kenbonshoku Haki_ lebih seperti sensor. Karena kemampuan sensor dan prediksi ini, membuat Naruto menyamakan Haki ini dengan Sharingan, karena dengan Haki ini, seseorang bisa memprediksi serangan lawan. Walaupun radiusnya Kilomoter, _Kenbonshoku Haki_ miliknya masih kalah dengan Dragon, radiusnya melebihi satu pulau Ohara sendiri, jika klaimnya bisa dipercayakan.

Sementara itu, _Bushosoku Haki_ miliknya juga semakin kuat, sampai-sampai Naruto bisa meretakan batu besar dengan sentilan jarinya. Tanpa seorang lawan yang bisa diajak sparring, Naruto jadi tidak bisa mengetahui kemampuan penuhnya.

Itu adalah hal lain yang membuat frustasi Naruto. Tentu ia latihan setiap hari dengan giat, mencoba cukup kuat untuk melindungi keluarganya, tetapi tanpa seseorang yang bisa dilawan, membuat Naruto frustasi karena tidak ada seseorang yang kekuatannya bisa Naruto bandingkan dengan dirinya.

Kadang ia sedikit kesal Ohara itu sangat damai.

Di sela satu tahun ini, sepertinya Olvia semakin sibuk. Ia makin jarang ada di rumah, tidak pulang hampir lebih dari seminggu, dan juga selalu dalam stress, seolah tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Naruto mencoba menanyakan apa yang salah kepada Olvia, mencoba mengetahui apa yang membuat ibunya sangat stress, tetapi setiap ia menanyakannya, Olvia hanya memberikannya senyuman palsu kepadanya dan mengatakan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

Naruto tidak percaya itu, dan Olvia tahu. Naruto terlalu perseptif untuk anak seumurannya.

Karena Naruto sangat persisten, pada akhirnya Olvia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepada Naruto.

 _Flashback_

 _Melihat Naruto sedang membaca salah satu buku pinjaman dari perpustakaan dengan penuh konsentrasi di ruang makan, Olvia menghela nafasnya dengan capai dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebrang Naruto._

 _Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bukunya, menatap kepada Ibunya dengan khawatir di matanya._

" _Apa semua baik-baik saja, Kaa-san?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu sekarang sudah terlalu sering untuk ditanyakan, kadang membuat Olvia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah membuat anaknya khawatir._

 _Merasa kalau setidaknya, Naruto butuh sebuah eksplanasi karena Olvia tidak ingin membuat Naruto lebih khawatir, Olvia kemudian memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Naruto bebannya._

" _Aku harus pergi.."_

 _Perkataan Olvia membuat Naruto menaikan alisnya, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud. Melihat ekspresi kebingungan Naruto, Olvia mengelaborasikan perkataannya._

" _Aku harus meninggalkan kalian berdua, kau dan Robin.." Mendengar itu, mata Naruto melebar. Pertanyaan mulai muncul di kepalanya, tetapi sebelum sempat untuk menanyakannya, Olvia melanjutkan. "Beberapa bulan ini, aku dan timku sedang menyelidiki sesuatu. Abad Kosong." Olvia mengambil nafasnya. "Informasi tentang Abad Kosong hanya ada di Poneglyph, yang ditulis dengan bahasa Kuno. Poneglyph ini adalah satu-satunya artifak yang bisa memecahkan misteri pada Abad Kosong."_

 _Naruto diam, membiarkan Olvia berbicara. Ia sudah mengetahui informasi ini dari buku yang ia baca._

" _Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Dragon datang dengan sebuah Poneglyph pada dirinya. Tidak bisa melewatkan untuk memeriksa artifak langka ini, aku dan Timku langsung saja mencoba mengartikan kata-kata yang ditinggalkan di Poneglyph. Tidak mudah, karena kita harus belajar sebuah bahasa baru untuk memecahkannya." Olvia menarik nafasnya dengan dalam, dan mengeluarkannya. "Informasi di Poneglyph itu sangatlah besar, jika berada di tangan yang salah, informasi ini bisa dipakai untuk membuat dunia hancur."_

 _Mata Naruto melebar mendengarnya. Sebuah informasi yang bisa membuat dunia hancur?!_

" _Itupun masih hanya dalam satu Poneglyph. Masih banyak Poneglyph lainnya yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Jika satu Poneglyph saja mempunyai informasi sebesar itu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa informasi yang ada di Poneglyph lainnya. Dan bagaimana jika seluruh informasi itu disatukan. Informasi seperti itu, jika dipakai oleh orang yang salah, bisa menghancurkan dunia." Ekspresi Olvia kemudian berubah menjadi sedih. "Aku tidak ingin informasi itu dipunyai oleh orang lain dengan niat buruk. Jika kita bisa mempelajari seluruh Poneglyph, mungkin kita bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Abad Kosong." Olvia kemudian mengambil nafasnya dengan panjang. "Dragon menawarkan aku dan Timku untuk menyelidiki Poneglyph. Ia bisa memberikanku kapal, modal, keselamatan, dan lain-lainnya jika aku ingin benar-benar memecahkan misteri Abad Kosong ini."_

 _Sebuah realisasi mulai muncul di wajah Naruto. Olvia tersenyum sedikit, Naruto terlalu pintar untuk anak seumurannya._

" _Poneglyph tersebar di seluruh dunia, dan mencarinya bisa sangat sulit, apalagi memecahkan semuanya. Ini bisa berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun, belasan tahun, bahkan mungkin puluhan. Yang membuat semuanya lebih sulit adalah, Pemerintahan Dunia beberapa tahun lalu sudah memberikan sebuah peraturan, bahwa adalah sebuah pelanggaran jika menginvestigasi tentang Abad Kosong, dan hukuman yang diberikan adalah hukuman mati."_

 _Mata Naruto melebar. Ketakutan telihat tercermin di matanya._

" _Kaa-san bisa menolaknya.. Kan? Ya kan?" Naruto bertanya dengan khawatir, berharap jika ibunya tidak akan ikut dengan ekspedisi yang sangat berbahaya ini._

 _Olvia tersenyum sedih. "Aku harus, Naruto-kun." Matanya mulai basah melihat wajah Naruto yang kecewa, khawatir, dan takut. "Ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan. Jika aku bisa memecahkannya, ini mungkin bisa menjadi penemuan besar. Pemerintahan Dunia jelas sekali tidak ingin orang-orang mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada saat itu.. Jika aku bisa memecahkannya, ini mungkin bisa membuat seluruh dunia tahu, apa sebenarnya Pemerintahan Dunia. Apa motif dibalik Pemerintahan Dunia, dan alasan kenapa mereka ada. Kau adalah anak yang pintar, kau pasti menyadari Pemerintahan Dunia terbentuk tepat setelah Abad Kosong. Apa yang terjadi saat itu mungkin adalah alasan kenapa dunia sekarang seperti ini. Aku harus tahu, Naruto-kun.. Maafkan aku karena sangat egois..." Air mata kini mulai mengalir dari mata Olvia. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menundukan kepalanya. Tidak berani untuk melihat reaksi anaknya yang kecewa._

 _Ia sangatlah egois. Lebih mementingkan dirinya sendiri daripada anaknya. Ibu macam apa... Seorang ibu harusnya bisa lebih mementingkan anaknya daripada dirinya sendiri. Ia adalah ibu yang buruk, mungkin Robin dan Naruto lebih pantas bersama orang lain. Ia tidak pantas menjadi ibu mereka.._

 _Matanya melebar ketika merasakan tangannya dipegang. Olvia melihat kearah Naruto, tangisan juga keluar dari matanya, tetapi ia tetap memberikan Olvia cengiran khasnya._

" _Jika itu sangat penting... Kaa-chan lebih baik pergi, daripada nanti menyesal. Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Robin!"_

 _Walaupun berkata seperti itu, Olvia masih bisa merasakan kesedihan yang coba disembunyikan. Olvia tersenyum sedih, dan tanpa berkata apapun, memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan menangis. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama._

 _End Flashback_

Naruto tahu keputusan yang diambil Olvia bukanlah keputusan yang mudah. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan ada lagi sepanjang hidupnya, dan anaknya masih anak-anak, tidak ada yang bisa menjaganya.

Karena pekerjaannya, Olvia jarang bersosialisasi dengan penduduk Ohara, ia tidak mempunyai orang yang bisa ia percayakan untuk menjaga Naruto dan Robin. Ohara sebenarnya adalah kampung halaman suaminya. Mereka pindah kesini setelah menikah, karena kedamaian Ohara. Mereka tidak ingin membesarkan anak di pulau yang selalu dihampiri Bajak Laut dan Angkatan Laut dimana akan banyak kekerasan. Ketika suaminya meninggal, beberapa bulan setelah Robin lahir, Olvia lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal dan membesarkan Robin di Ohara. Meninggalkan anaknya di sebuah tempat dimana ia tidak mempunyai orang yang dipercaya sangat sulit untuk Olvia.

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa Olvia percayakan Naruto dan Robin adalah Clover dan staff perpustakaannya, tetapi mereka sudah terlalu sibuk.

Beberapa bulan setelah ulang tahun Robin yang kedua, sebelum mereka sadar, ini adalah hari kepergian Olvia.

Olvia menatap kedua anaknya. Tangisan sudah keluar dari wajahnya. Ia membelai wajah Naruto sambil tersenyum sedih, mengingat anak kecil yang lemah, haus akan kasih sayang, dan menderita. Naruto bukanlah anak kandungnya, tetapi Naruto sudah seperti anaknya sendiri selama setahun. Ia sudah berubah dari anak kecil yang paranoid dengan sekelilingnya, menjadi seseorang yang kuat.

"Naruto..." Olvia menggumam. Naruto mencoba untuk setidaknya terlihat tidak sedih, mencoba ingin menjadi lelaki dewasa, tetapi air mata Naruto menunjukan Olvia kalau Naruto akan sangat merindukannya. "Jadilah anak yang baik, jujur, dan selalu menjaga apa yang kau sayangi. Jangan biarkan apa yang dikatakan orang mengubahmu, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Abaikan mereka, dan buatlah jalan untuk dirimu sendiri." Ucap Olvia, mengingat masa lalu Naruto, yang pernah Naruto ceritakan, dimana Naruto selalu menerima kata-kata kasar. "Jadilah lelaki yang kuat. Peran lelaki adalah untuk melindungi perempuan, jadi, lindungilah Robin dan tolong jaga Robin." Naruto mengangguk sambil mengelap air matanya dengan tangannya.

Olvia kemudian melihat kearah Robin, yang mempunyai ekspresi sedih di wajahnya. Olvia tidak memberitahu Robin, jadi Robin menyangka ini hanyalah seperti biasanya, dimana Olvia hanya pergi beberapa hari dan kembali lagi.

Olvia membelai pipi Robin, wajahnya terlihat nostalgik. "Kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu." Ucao Olvia. Robin hanya tersenyum sedikit. "Kau akan tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang sangat cantik, Robin. Maafkan ibumu ini karena tidak bisa melihatmu tumbuh untuk menjadi wanita yang pintar, dan cantik."

Olvia kemudian memeluk Naruto dan Robin, air matanya kini keluar tanpa henti.

"Kalian berdua adalah keluarga. Jadi, janjilah padaku, kalian akan selalu bersama, dan saling membantu satu sama lain."

"Janji.." Naruto dan Robin keduanya menggumam.

"Oy, Olvia! Jika kau sangat ragu, kau tidak usah ikut, kami mengerti." Teriakan salah satu anggota dari tim Olvia dari kapal, membuat Olvia, dengan berat hati melepas pelukannya dari Naruto dan Robin.

"Gah! Kau menyusahkan saja sih!" Olvia melirik ke samping, melihat perempuan yang Naruto dan Robin akan ia titipkan.

Roji adalah adik perempuan suaminya, dan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang Naruto dan Robin punya. Itulah alasan Olvia menitipkan Naruto dan Robin kepadanya. Roji awalnya tidak tinggal di Ohara dan tidak mau pindah ke Ohara untuk menjaga mereka berdua, tetapi setelah banyak persuasi dan janji untuk mengirimkan uang setiap bulan, akhirnya dia setuju.

Roji bukanlah orang yang baik, Olvia tahu itu. Tetapi setidaknya, suaminya dan anaknya bukanlah orang yang buruk. Olvia setidaknya berharap Roji melihat Naruto dan Robin sebagai keponakan, dan tidak memperlakukan mereka berdua dengan kasar.

"A-ah.. Iya, maaf." Olvia berkata, kepada Roji dan salah satu anggota timnya yang sudah ada di kapal.

Olvia menatap kearah Naruto dan Robin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

' _Tidak. Bukan yang terakhir kalinya. Kita akan bertemu lagi..'_

Olvia mulai menaiki kapal, dan kapal itu pergi, berlayar. Walaupun Ohara sudah tak terlihat lagi, Olvia tetap menatap kearah Ohara dengan tangisan yang mengalir dari matanya.

-LineBreak-

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dengan frustasi. Roji dan keluarganya akan tinggal di rumah keluarganya. Awalnya, Naruto merasa tidak apa-apa, karena ini adalah tantenya dan keluarganya.

Tetapi, ketika Roji mulai berbicara kasar pada dirinya dan Robin, menyuruh Naruto seolah Naruto adalah pembantu, Naruto mulai kesal. Suami dari Roji sepertinya tahu bahwa ini salah, tetapi dia terlalu takut dengan istrinya. Dan ini semua terjadi dalam selang waktu beberapa jam setelah Olvia pergi.

Karena hanya ada tiga kamar disini, Roji dan suaminya mengambil kamar Olvia, sementara anak mereka yang hanya 1 tahun mengambil kamar Robin. Ini membuat Robin dan Naruto harus tidur di kamar yang sama. Naruto tidak terlalu bermasalah dengan itu, karena dengan adanya Roji, ia tidak akan membiarkan Robin sendiri.

Dan yang membuat Naruto makin marah adalah, perempuan itu berani-beraninya menyuruh Robin. Naruto masih sabar dengan mereka sebelumnya, menaham amarahnya, tetapi dimomen mereka menyuruh Robin untuk membelikan bahan makanan dengan kasar, Naruto mengeluarkan _Haoshoku Haki_ miliknya.

Yang membuat _Haoshoku Haki_ milik Naruto unik adalah, seperti yang bisa Dragon katakan, Haki Naruto bukan saja memberikan tekanan kepada orang, tetapi tekanan itu memberikan perasaan takut yang sangat besar.

Karena terlalu lama selalu hampir dibunuh dan dengan satu desa membencinya, Naruto sangat familiar dan terbiasa dengan yang namanya _Killing Intent._ Setelah eksplanasi bagaimana cara melakukan _Haoshoku Haki_ oleh Dragon, Naruto yang diinstruksikan untuk memberikan sebuah feeling yang membuat dirinya merasa terintimidasi ke sekelilingnya, tidak sengaja mengeluarkan Chakranya juga, mencampurnya dengan Haki, dan secara tidak sengaja, mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti _Haoshoku Haki_ dengan efek Killing Intent. Memberikan tekanan kepada seseorang, sekaligus membawa rasa takut kepada mereka yang sangat besar, sampai-sampai membuat orang ingin bunuh diri untuk lepas dari tekanan seperti itu.

Pertama kali Naruto menggunakannya pada Dragon, Dragon benar-benar berpikir untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Kekuatan ini, karena dicampur oleh Chakra dan Haki, mempunyai efek 10 kali lebih poten dan kuat daripada Killing Intent dan Haoshoku Haki biasa.

Ketika Naruto menggunakannya kepada Roji, Roji sangat takut. Terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya. Roji bahkan sampai pipis di celana, saking takutnya. Tetapi Naruto tidak menambahkan tekanannya untuk sampai membuat Roji ingin bunuh diri.

Hanya dengan itu, Naruto mengucapkan, "Jika aku mendengar kau menyuruh Robin seperti itu lagi, kau akan sangat menyesal." Dengan itu, Naruto menghilangkan Shosoku Haki-nya.

Inilah alasan kenapa Robin kini tidak berada bersama Naruto, walaupun daritadi mereka selalu bersama sejak kepergiannya Olvia. Naruto tahu ia menakutkan Robin. Ini sangat membuatnya takut. Ia tidak ingin adiknya sendiri melihatnya sebagai monster..

' _Aku harus meminta maaf kepada Robin..'_

Bukannya Naruto tidak tahu kemana Robin berada, dengan _Kenbonshoku Haki_ Naruto bisa tahu sekarang Robin berada di perpustakaan.

Yang Naruto takutkan adalah, bagaimana reaksi Robin padanya, sekarang ia melihat sisi ini pada dirinya. Apa Robin akan takut padanya, menganggap dia seorang monster? Apa Robin akan benci padanya, menganggap dia sebagai seorang Iblis?

Ini membuat Naruto kembali mengingat konfrontasinya dengan 3 'mantan' temannya, yang berakhir dengan kematian Kazumi dan orang-orang menyalahkannya lagi atas kematian Kazumi.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, mencoba mengeluarkan pikirannya dari itu.

Ketika masuk ke kamarnya, Naruto langsung menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak sesuai. Naruto melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang tidak sesuai.

Kamarnya, masih sama sejak ia keluar tadi. Kasur, lemari baju, meja belajar..

Naruto menaikan alisnya, melihat sebuah buku, yang tadinya tidak ada di meja belajar, kini berada di sana.

' _Siapa yang meninggalkannya disini?'_

Ia tidak ingat pernah menaruh buku disitu. Robin selalu menaruh buku ceritanya di rak yang tepat ketika ia selesai membaca. Dan mungkin adalah sebuah keajaiban jika Roji tahu apa namanya buku, dan kemudian menaruhnya di kamarnya.

Naruto berjalan kearah buku itu. Buku itu berwarna silver, dan di depannya tertulis sebuah judul.

 _Assasin: Ninja_

Dan sebuah memori muncul di kepalanya. Bagaimana ia menemukan buku itu, mengambilnya karena ia penasaran dengan kata 'Ninja' yang ada di buku itu, dan karena belum sempat membacanya, izin kepada Clover-san untuk membawanya ke rumah, dan bagaimana Clover-san menceritakan kutukan buku itu, dan bagaimana ia tetap ingin membaca buku itu.

' _Tapi... Itu sudah setahun yang lalu! Aku bahkan baru ingat ada buku dengan judul seperti itu!'_

Pertanyaan mulai muncul. Naruto mengingat, keesokan hari setelah hari itu, Naruto merasa biasa saja, dan tidak melupakan sesuatu. Hari yang normal. Bahkan Clover juga tidak mengatakan apapun yang bersangkutan dengan bukunya. Seolah...

Bukunya hilang dari memori.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin seperti itu. Mungkin ia dan Clover-san lupa soal buku itu. Ya, pasti.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, tidak perduli. Nah sekarang bukunya ada, kenapa tidak membacanya?

Ketika Naruto membacanya, Naruto tahu, ada yang salah dengan buku ini.

Buku ini seperti sebuah buku instruksi. Buku pelajaran.

 _Untuk memastikan tidak ada bukti fisik, lepaskan segala pakaian yang ada pada target, dan kemudian potong kepalanya dengan bersih. Buang tubuhnya ke laut, sementara itu bakar kepala dan bajunya. Jadi, jika dengan kesempatan kecil, seseorang menemukan tubuhnya di laut, tidak ada bukti bahwa orang itu memang si 'target'._

Dan tidak mempunyai moral juga. Apa buku ini dibuat oleh psikopat?! Buku ini menjelaskan berbagao macam cara membunuh orang tanpa suara dan tidak meninggalkan bukti.

Tapi semakin Naruto membacanya, semakin matanya tertempel pada bukunya dan membaca seluruh kata dengan konsentrasi.

 _Hayauchi. Ini adalah teknik yang dipakai Ninja, jika memang pertarungan langsung tidak bisa dihindari lagi._

Naruto membaca apa itu tekhnik _Hayauchi,_ dan latihan yang diberikan calon Ninja untuk memasterinya. Naruto melebarkan matanya.

 _10000 skipping, 500 kali lari keliling gunung, dan lari nonstop 2 hari penuh tanpa instirahat. Jika calon tidak bisa melakukan ini, maka hukuman diharuskan. Jika pingsan, kematian diperlukan._

Brutal. Sebuah cara bertarung yang sangat bergantung pada kecepatan, untuk menangani musuh. Jika seseorang tidak bisa melakukan itu, maka mereka hanya diberikan cara bertarung dasar. _Hayauchi_ hanya diajarkan pada murid yang bisa melakukan kriteria tadi. Jika tidak, dan diajarkan _Hayauchi,_ tubuh mereka tidak bisa menanganinya dan mati.

Karena itu, seorang calon disuruh memilih ingin bertarung dasar, atau jika mereka pikir mereka bisa mencapai kriteria _Hayauchi._ Pemimpin tidak menyukai orang yang arrogant, karena itu, jika murid memilih _Hayauchi_ dan gagal, maka hukumannya akan sangat mematikan biasanya mengakibatkan kematian.

Hanya satu orang, selama sejarah, bisa memakai teknik itu.

 _Takeda Ishiyoshi_

Generasi pertama ninja, dan orang yang membuat teknik itu sendiri.

Buku itu langsung skip ke instruksi kuda-kuda gaya bertarung dasar, seolah tahu bahwa tidak ada yang bisa mencapai kriteria _Hayauchi,_ dan tidak menginstruksikan kuda-kuda atau cara bertarung _Hayauchi._

Semakin membacanya, semakin Naruto bingung. Buku seperti ini tidak pantas berada di perpustakaan.. Buku ini adalah buku instruksi. Buku pelajaran. Pelajaran untuk orang-orang yang ingin menjadi Ninja. Dan, definisi Ninja di dunia ini, dari yang Naruto tahu, adalah seorang assasin yang tidak mempunyai moral dan hanya mengikuti perintah atasan. Buku seperti ini tidak pantas untuk berada di publik...

Melihat ia tidak mempunyai gaya bertarung –ia hanya asal menendang dan menonjok-, Naruro berpikir, mungkin mempelajari gaya bertarung dasar seorang Ninja dari buku ini adalah sesuatu yang bagus. Iapun langsung menutup buku itu, keluar dari rumah, dan menuju ke hutan untuk berlatih.

Selama Robin masih bersama Clover di perpustakaan, Robin aman. Dan ia yakin Roji tidak akan mengganggu Robin setelah aksi ia tadi.

Melihat ini masih siang, Naruto tahu ia mempunyai banyak waktu untuk latihan.

-LineBreak-

Robin memandang buku Arkeologi-nya sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak bisa fokus membaca, pikirannya kembali pada seluruh kejadian hari ini.

Kaa-san pergi meninggalkan ia dan Naruto-nii-chan, wanita yang sangat kasar yang kini tinggal bersamanya, dan kemudian aura menakutkan kakaknya.

Ia merasa sedikit bersalah, langsung lari begitu saja, melihat pandangan sedih dan kecewa kakaknya melihatnya lari.

Robin tidak tahu kenapa ia lari. Ia hanya mengikuti insting, dan lari. Dan satu-satunya tempat aman yang ia tahu, adalah perpustakaan. Ia tidak tahu nanti, bagaimana ia pulang ke rumah dan menghadap kakaknya. Apa kakaknya akan marah? Robin harap tidak. Kakaknya tidak pernah memarahinya, mungkin hanya menasihatinya, tetapi tetap saja.. Ia takut jika kakaknya marah dan memberikan aura tadi lagi.

"Robin-chan.." Suara Clover-san membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku.

"Clover-san..." Jawabnya, tidak sesemangat seperti biasanya.

Clover sepertinya sudah mengetahui ia tidak akan mendapatkan seruan ceria dari Robin, karena ia tetap tersenyum dan duduk di samping Robin.

Melihat buku yang di baca Robin, Clover melebarkan matanya sedikit dengan terkejut.

"Kau sudah sampai chapter 5, Robin-chan?"

Robin mengangguk, hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Itu sangat cepat, bahkan untuk seorang Nico sepertimu." Clover terkekeh. Entah kenapa keluarga Nico semuanya sepertinya bisa membaca dalam waktu dang mengerti dalam waktu yang cepat. Nico Reflan, seorang jenius yang menjadi arkeologis dalam umur 10 tahun, Nico Olvia, yang bisa mengerti satu bahasa baru hanya dalam beberapa hari, Naruto, anak angkat Olvia, yang bisa menyelesaikan 2 buku tebal hanya dalam 2-3 jam. Clover tidak terkejut jika Robin juga mengikuti mereka.

"Arkeologi adalah buku yang sulit. Sudah mencapai Volume 3 chapter 5 dalam waktu sekecil ini.. Kau memanglah jenius, Robin-chan." Mendengar pujian dari Clover, Robin tersenyum, tetapi tidak seperti biasanya, senyuman ini tidak melebar.

"Ah, aku masih ingat ketika Naruto mencoba membaca Arkeologi." Ucap Clover, wajahnya mendongak keatas, sementara jarinya mengucap janggutnya, mencoba mengingat memorinya.

"Eh? Aku kira Nii-san tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Arkeologi. Ia hanya membaca dasarnya saja.." Robin bertanya sambil memiringkan wajahnya.

"Hoo! Dia ingin mengetahui apa yang membuat Arkeologi ini menarik perhatian adiknya dan ibunya." Ucapnya. Perhatian Robin kini seluruhnya menuju ke Clover, ingin mendengar cerita tentang kakaknya yang tidak pernah ia ketahui. "Dia mencoba membaca Volume 1, dia membacanya dengan wajah kebingungan. Belum sampai setengah halaman, ia langsung menutupnya dan mengambil buku lain. Wajahnya sangat frustasi," Robin terkekeh mendengar itu. "Aku menggodanya, berkata kalau spesialisasi keluarga Nico tidak ada dalam dirinya. Aku berkata padanya bagaimana jika ia berada di tempat bersejarah? Seorang Nico akan menginvestigasinya." Clover terkekeh. "Lalu ia berkata, 'Meh, aku hanya tinggal menyuruh Robin untuk memeriksanya. Dia akan menjadi Arkeolog paling hebat dalam sejarah, aku tidak perlu mempelajari itu.'" Clover kemudian tertawa.

Sementara itu pipi Robin bersemu merah, walaupun begitu ia tersenyum besar. Mendengar bahwa kakaknya mempunyai kepercayaan yang sangat besar padanya.. Robin mulai merasakan determinasi.

Ia akan menjadi Arkeologis terhebat dalam sejarah!

-LineBreak-

Malam tiba. Naruto masih berada di hutan, mencoba berlatih dengan gaya bertarungnya. Tetapi walupun begitu, pikirannya kembali ke gaya bertarung _Hayauchi._ Ia berpikir, apakah ia bisa melakukannya atau tidak? Naruto tahu jawabannya tidak, tetapi, apakah ia bisa berlatih untuk menemui kriteria itu?

Tanpa Naruto sadari, di tengah latihan, daripada melatih gaya bertarung dasarnya, ia malah melakukan push-up, sit-up dan lainnya, untuk menambah staminanya.

Tulisan di buku itu lebih terdengar seperti tantangan, dan Naruto tidak pernah mengabaikan tantangan.

Tetapi, setelah menyelesaikan semua kriteria itu... Lalu apa?

Bukunya jelas-jelas tidak mempunyai instruksi untuk _Hayauchi._ Memikirkan itu, Naruto menaikan bahunya, tidak terlalu memperdulikan. Ia akan mencari solusinya nanti jika ia bisa memenuhi kriterianya. Mungkin ada buku tentang _Hayauchi_ di perpustakaan. Siapa tahu? Buku instruksi untuk menjadi seorang Assasin saja ada disini.

Menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tanah, Naruto mencoba memakai Haki-nya untuk melacak Robin.

Mengetahui ia masih berada di perpustakaan, Naruto membuang nafasnya lega. Robin lebih aman di perpustakaan. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan Roji dan keluarganya.

Membangunkan dirinya dengan lelah, Naruto berjalan kearah perpustakaan. Sedikit takut atas posibilitas Robin melihatnya sebagai monster, tetapi tetap rindu dengan Robin yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

-LineBreak-

Sepasang mata memandang Naruto dari bayangan. Ekspresi psikotik terpancar di matanya, sementara mulutnya tersenyum sangat lebar, mencapai matanya.

"Kyakyakyakya!" Sosok itu tertawa, mengeluarkan suara aneh selagi dia tertawa.

"Ha... Dia bisa melihat, dibalik kebohongan. Aku jadi ingin membunuhnya." Sosok itu cemberut, memikirkan apakah ia harus membunuh apa tidak. "Bunuh saja, kalau gitu..." Sosok itu berkata dengan pelan, seolah kecewa dengan keputusan yang harus ia buat.

"Mungkin dia bisa memberikanku tantangan!" Dia berseru, kembali terlihat gila. "Ragu." Dia melanjutkan dengan pelan dan cemberut, sebelum tersenyum lebar lagi. "Tapi tetap saja, HIBURAN! Kyakyakyakyakya!"

Sesosok itu kemudian menjentikan jarinya, dan dengan itu, ia menghilang bersama tiupan angin.

-LineBreak-

Dragon memegang den-den mushi berwarna putih ke kupingnya. Eskpresi datar seperti biasa terlihat di wajahnya.

"Jadi, berapa lama kau akan sampai?" Dia bertanya dengan datar.

"Seminggu, jika tidak ada masalah." Suara perempuan membalasnya dari den-den mushi itu.

"Dan berapa lama kau bisa memecahkannya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak lebih dari beberapa detik. Aku sudah mahir dalam bahasa itu. Membaca Poneglyph bagaikan membaca buku sekarang."

"Ah, perkembanganmu memang luar biasa."

"Aku ingin cepat pulang dan menyelesaikan ini. Apa... Apa Naruto dan Robin baik-baik saja?"

Dragon mengangguk, walaupun gesturnya tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang yang dia sedang berbicara.

"Aku sudah mengirim salah satu agenku ke Ohara. Dia akan tinggal di Ohara selama 3 hari, per bulan. Kau harus mengerti Olvia, Ohara adalah pulau terpencil dan hampir terisolasi. Jaraknya sangat jauh dari pulau terdekatnya. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan."

Sebuah keheningan.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Olvia dari sebrang telfon. "Bagaimana dengan Haki Naruto? Kau bilang ada sesuatu yang salah dengan itu?"

Dragon mengangguk kembali, seringaian terukir di mulutnya. "Percaya padaku Olvia, anak itu akan merubah dunia."

"Huh?"

Dragon kembali menyeringai. Anak itu mempunyai sesuatu yang dunia tidak pernah melihatnya sejak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu...

-LineBreak-

Berada di depan pintu perpustakaan, dengan plastik yang berisi makanan di tangannya, Naruto menghela nafasnya dan membuka pintu perpustakaannya.

Meja baca di perpustakaan bisa langsung terlihat ketika membuka perpustakaan, Naruto langsung bisa menemukan Robin, masih membaca buku Arkeologinya sambil mengerutkan dahinya dengan konsentrasi.

Gerogi Naruto langsung hilang, ketika Robin menyadari keberadaannya, dan langsung memberikannya senyuman besar.

"Onii-chan!" Ia berseru, matanya seolah berkilau.

Naruto terkekeh dan langsung berjalan ke meja Robin.

"Aku membawakan makanan." Ucap Naruto, menaruh plastik makanan yang dibawanya di meja.

"Onii-chan tidak memasak?" Robin memiringkan kepalanya. Naruto biasanya yang selalu memasak di rumah ketika Olvia tidak ada, tidak ingin menghabiskan uang mereka untuk membeli makanan, jika mereka mempunyai bahan-bahannya di rumah. Karena itu, Naruto selalu memberikan Robin makanan buatannya. Robin juga tidak bermasalah dengan itu, karena ia sendiri sudah familiar dan suka dengan makanan bikinan kakaknya.

"Tidak," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak sempat." Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan makanan yang ada di plastik.

Ramen untuk Naruto, dan ayam untuk Robin.

Mereka memakan makanannya dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Naruto, terlalu lelah untuk berbicara karena latihannya, dan Robin yang menyadari kelelahan kakaknya.

"Onii-chan," Robin mengerutkan hidungnya, sambil memberi glare kearah Naruto. "Kau bau."

Naruto tertawa mendengar itu. Ia baru selesai latihan dari siang, dan juga belum ganti baju sama sekali.

"Kau hanya harus menahannya, Imouto-chan."

"Mou.."

Hening kembali.

"Maaf kalau aku menakutimu tadi, Robin.." Suara Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

Robin melihat kearah Naruto dengan senyuman lebar. "Kau tadi sangat keren, Onii-chan! Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf!"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar itu, ia kemudian membawa tangannya ke kepala Robin dan mengusap-usapnya.

Robin cemberut dan memberi glare kearah Naruto. Tangannya mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingin tanganmu yang bau itu ada di rambutku!"

"Tehee~"

"Kyaa! Sudah kubilang jangan! Onii-chan, kau jahat!"

-LineBreak-

Seminggu sejak kepergian Olvia, Naruto sudah mengikuti sebuah rutin. Pagi, ia akan membuatkan sarapan untuk keluarga, termasuk Roji dan keluarganya. Tentunya, ia memakai bahan yang hampir kadaluarsa untuk mereka, sementara yang baru hanya untuknya dan Robin.

Pagi menjelang ke siang, ia akan bermain dengan Robin, berusaha menghindari Roji dan keluarganya.

Siang, ia akan membawa Robin ke perpustakaan, sementara ia berlatih di hutan sampai sore. Latihannya biasanya lebih ke menyempurnakan gaya bertarung Ninja dasar, dan meningkatkan staminanya, lagi-lagi berpikir untuk mencoba memenuhi kriteria untuk gaya bertarung Hayauchi. Ia tentunya mencoba meningkatkan Haki-nya, mencoba lebih memasterinya. Dalam seminggu, tidak ada kemajuan yang menonjol, tetapi tetap saja ada kemajuan. Naruto mencoba memikirkan untuk memakai sebuah senjata, tetapi melihat sebuah senjata harganya sangat mahal di Blacksmith kota ini, Naruto tidak bisa mendapatkan senjata untuk dilatih, walaupun banyak instruksi untuk memakai berbagai macam senjata di buku itu.

Dan malamnya, ia akan menjemput Robin pulang, memasak makan malam, dan kemudian tidur bersama Robin.

Sekarang sudahlah siang, yang berarti ini saatnya untuk latihan. Setelah mengantar Robin ke perpustakaan, Naruto langsung berjalan ke hutan.

Hutan ini dipenuhi banyak binatang, ia kadang berlatih memakai binatang. Ia mencoba melawan binatang yang paling ganas, menangkap binatang yang paling lincah, dan lainnya. Kadang Naruto mencoba melakukan Survival Test di hutan, tetapi, masih ragu untuk meninggalkan Robin untuk lebih dari sehari, Naruto belum melakukannya.

Sesampainya di hutan, Naruto melakukan pemanasan seperti biasa, dan kemudian melatih gerakan gaya bertarungnya.

Melakukan tinjuan ke udara, Naruto, merasakan sesuatu akan mengenainya dengan Kenbonshoku Haki miliknya, langsung menghindari meloncat.

Di tanah di tempatnya tadi, tertancap sebuah kunai. Mata Naruto melebar melihat sebuah kunai. Ia tidak pernah melihat sebuah kunai di dunia ini.

"Heee?" Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Muncul dari dalam hutan adalah seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai penampilan berantakan. Rambut hitam pendek yang berandakan, wajah yang lusuh, dan pakaian yang mempunyai banyak robekan, orang itu terlihat seperti orang tunawisma. Tetapi yang membuat Naruto merasa terganggu adalah, mata yang memancarkan kegilaan dan mulut yang tersenyum lebar mencapai matanya.

"Kau menghindarinya? Kyakyakya! Dan ini aku kira kau akan mati seperti yang lainnya! Kyakyakyakya!" Pria itu tertawa dengan terbahal-bahak. Suara tertawanya membuat Naruto sedikit takut.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto bertanya, bersiap untuk bertarung.

Orang itu melihat kearah Naruto dengan kegilaan. "Siapa aku? SIAPA AKU?!" Teriakan orang gila itu membuat Naruto bergerinyat. "Hmm... Aku rasa kau bisa memikirkan aku sebagai seseorang, yang sangat, sangat, sangat booosan. Aku terperangkap disini, kau tahu. Menyaksikan banyak orang bodoh mencoba meneruskan suatu kegelapan. Kadang aku langsung membunuh mereka, dan kadang, jika aku memang sangat sangat bosan, aku memutuskan untuk menyiksanya dulu." Jawabnya kasual, seolah membicarakan tentang cuaca. Naruto hanya menyipitkan matanya, tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Siapa namamu?" Naruto bertanya lagi, kali ini memakai sedikit _Haoshoku Haki,_ untuk membuat orang itu tertekan.

Senyuman orang itu makin melebar. Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat Haki-nya tidak mempan pada orang ini.

" _Yin?_ Kyahaa! Kau menjadi semakin menarik! MENARIK! Aku mempunyai spekulasi kau bisa menggunakan Yin, aku tidak terkejut kalau aku benar!" Dia kemudian tertawa lagi dengan terbahak-bahak.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Yin? Apa itu Yin? Apa yang dimaksud orang itu adalah Haki? Kalau begitu, orang itu mempunyai pengalaman nenghadapi orang yang mempunyai Haki.

"Jawab aku!" Seru Naruto kepada lelaki gila itu.

Lelaki itu melihat kearah Naruto. Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat kegilaan hilang dari matanya, diganti oleh spekulasi, seperti menganalisi Naruto.

"Nama.. Kau bilang?" Orang itu memiringkan kepalanya, dan mengusap-ngusapkan dagunya. "Aku tidak ingat.. Aku mempunyai banyak nama. Railen, Tadeshi, Yuka, Takeda, Matoko..." Ia kemudian berhenti. "Tetapi, aku lebih sering dipanggil sebagai Kage." Dan dengan itu, senyuman gila kembali terukir di wajahnya, dan disaat yang bersamaan meluncur kearah Naruto.

Terkejut dengan kecepatan Kage, yang dalam setengah detik, kini berada di belakang Naruto. Naruto, yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyerangnya di depan, melebarkan matanya dengan panik melihat orangnya berada di belakang.

' _Sangat cepat! Bahkan Haki-ku tidak bisa memprediksinya!'_

Kage memancungkan jari telunjuknya, dan dengan pelan menyentuh kepala Naruto dengan jari telunjuk itu.

Selama beberapa detik, tidak ada yang terjadi, sampai kemudian..

Mata Naruto melebar. "Argh!" Dia memuntahkan darah, sebelum akhirnya terpental ratusan meter. Pohon-pohon yang mencoba menghalanginya menjadi hancur.

"Pelajaran pertama! Seorang Ninja menyerang dari belakang! KYAHAHA!" Kage tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sementara Naruto terbaring di tanah, hampir setengah badannya tertimbun oleh pohon. Darah mulai mengucur dari tengkuk kepalanya, tempat dimana jari Kage itu menyentuhnya.

Walaupun hanya satu serangan, Naruto merasakan seluruh tubuhnya hancur.

' _Tidak salah lagi.. Dia memakai Haki,'_ Pikir Naruto, merasakan serangan tadi memakai Haki. _'Tapi kecepatannya... Itu kecepatan alami! Bagaimana bisa ada manusia secepat itu! Dan namanya.. Dia bilang Kage? Dan juga seorang Ninja? Apa dia Kage yang dimaksud Clover-san? Penulis buku 'itu'?'_ Naruto kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Tidak mungkin. Buku itu sudah berada beratus-ratus tahun... Tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang bisa hidup selama itu, kan?'_

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Ia yakin Kage akan kembali menyerangnya, dan dengan tubuhnya yang hancur seperti ini, kemungkinan besar ia akan mati di serangan selanjutnya.

Satu-satunya cara untuk bisa menghindarinya adalah untuk memakai teknik _itu._

-LineBreak-

Robin melihat keluar jendela perpustakaan dari tempat duduknya. Perasaan tidak enak mulai muncul di dadanya.

' _Naruto-nii-chan...'_

Dengan perasaan tidak enak seperti ini, ia tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan bukunya.

-LineBreak-

Kage melihat kearah dimana anak tadi ia pentalkan. Asap-asap karena pohon yang jatuh membuatnya tidak bisa melihat anak itu, tetapi Kage bisa merasakan anak itu masih hidup.

Ia cemberut.

' _Tch.. Masih hidup setelah terkena dengan teknik itu? Anak itu melukai harga diriku sebagai seorang ninja.'_ Senyuman gila kembali muncul di wajah Kage. _'Tidak salah lagi.. Dia memakai Yin Tekkai untuk mengeraskan tubuhnya. Jika itu hanya tubuh biasa, dia sudah akan mati. Kyahaha.. Anak sekecil ini memakai Yin? Ini sangat menyenangkan!'_

Sebuah seringaian menggantikan senyuman gilanya. _'Jika dia menghindarinya lagi, aku terpaksa harus membuatnya meneruskan warisan Ninja...'_ Ia kemudian menatap kearah langit dengan cemberut di wajahnya. Wajahnya mempunyai ekspresi kesal. _'Tch.. Ini rencanamu dari awal kan, Kageda? Kau ingin Ninja tidak punah. Memaksaku menulis buku itu, dan melatih yang pantas. Sayangnya untukmu, aku mempunyai standar yang tinggi.'_ Senyuman gila kembali muncul di wajahnya. Ia tidak akan mengabulkan keinginan pak tua itu.

Dengan seringaian, ia meluncur kearah anak tadi berada, mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Melihat anak itu terbaring tak berdaya tertimpa sebuah pohon, Kage hanya tersenyum gila. Ia mengayunkan tangannya, dan menebaskannya ke sosok figur itu dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

-LineBreak-

Olvia melihat kearah balok Poneglyph di depannya dengan cemberut. Membaca semua yang ada di Pongelyph itu, membuatnya sadar, jika memang informasi ini ada di tangan orang lain, dunia akan hancur.

Olvia mengeluskan jarinya di sebuah paragraf yang menarik perhatiannya.

 _Dia mempunyai banyak panggilan. Iblis, setan, monster, bahkan dewa. Orang paling mematikan dalam umat manusia. Langkahnya tidak mempunyai suara. Auranya tidak terlihat. Bagaikan sebuah serigala yang menyamar. Kemarahannya menentang takdir sendiri. Satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa melukainya bisa melakukannya hanya karena keberuntungan, karena saat itu dia sedang berdoa disebuah altar, karena tidak ada yang bisa melukainya dalam pertarungan. Jika dia tidak ingin bertarung, kekalahan tidak bisa dihindari. Jika dia ikut bertarung, kemenangan pasti akan terjadi. 10 orang mati ketika dia sekali mengayunkan pedangnya. Dia adalah Takeda Ishiyoshi, kodenama Kage. Sang Achilles. Penerusnya akan membersihkan dunia dari kegelapan yang mengotorinya._

-LineBreak-

Dengan senyuman gila, Kage menebaskan dua jarinya ke tubuh Naruto.

 _DUARR_

Sebuah gempa terjadi, tanah Ohara sendiri retak. Para penghuni Ohara merasakan gempa yang sangat besar. Rumah-rumah roboh, jalanan retak, dan pohon-pohon tumbang.

"KYAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa gilanya terhenti, ketika asap menghilang, dan ia menyadari bahwa di tangannya, kini tertancap batang pohon, bukan tubuh manusia.

Matanya melebar ketika merasakan energi yang bukan Yin telah terpakai. Seringaiannya makin melebar.

"Tadi energi Yin, dan sekarang Yang?! Nak, kau membuatku tertarik! Aku tidak tahu ada manusia di jaman sekarang yang bisa memakai keduanya!" Teriaknya dengan semangat, langsung mencoba melacak keberadaan Naruto dengan Yin-nya, dan langsung menemukannya.

Sementara itu, Naruto terbaring lemah di balik pohon. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, dan kini ia merasakan matanya sudah ingin menyerah, ingin membawanya ke dunia mimpi.

' _Robin...'_

Adalah pikiran terakhirnya sebelum ia menyerah dan pingsan.

Kage melihat tubuh anak kecil di depannya yang pingsan, senyuman gila berada di wajahnya.

Ia kemudian melihat kearah langit dan tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi.

"KYAHAHAHA! Kau tahu Kageda? Aku mungkin akan mengikuti permainan bodohmu untuk melatih seseorang untuk meneruskan Ninja!"

Dengan itu, Kage merangkul Naruto, dan dalam sekejap, menghilang terbawa hembusan angin.

-ChapterEnd-

 **AN: Oke, chapter selesai. Aku entah kenapa gaterlalu puas sama chapter ini.**

 **Peran Kage disini hanyalah seorang guru, untuk Naruto. Kekuatan dia tidak sama saat masa-masa kejayaannya. Dia disegel oleh seseorang bernama Kageda di buku Ninja, untuk melatih orang yang pantas untuk menjadi generasi ninja selanjutnya. Kage gasetuju dengan semua ini, dan dia juga kesel sama Kageda. Karena itu, setiap orang yang mengambil buku itu langsung Kage bunuh untuk bales dendam ke Kageda. Dia terikat di buku itu, Cuma bisa kekuar kalau ada yang ngebuka buku itu. Melihat Naruto bisa menggunakan energi Yin dan Yang, alias Haki dan Chakra, untuk yang masih belum sadar akan itu, Kage memutuskan untuk melatih Naruto, alasan utamanya karena dia sangat bosen.**

 **Tulisan di Poneglyph itu adalah pesan ke masa depan untuk memberitahu bahaya yang ada pada masa Abad Kosong. Jadi ya, Kage hidup di Abad Kosong. Clover dan lainnya, yang tahu Kage sebagai pendekar hebat dari jaman dahulu, gatau Kage itu berasal dari Abad Kosong.**

 **Chapter ini adalah chapter interlude, chapter perantara. Cuma berisi progress Naruto untuk menjadi kuat, ga ada kejadian penting yang terjadi. Jadi, agak membosankan. Plot cerita akan mulai di chapter depan, jadi, kedepannya akan makin banyak aksi dari Naruto~**

 **Oke, sudah resmi. Setelah dipikir-pikir, aku memutuskan untuk ga ngasih Naruto kekuatak buah iblis. Aku ingin membuat Naruto menjadi kuat, tanpa kekuatan buah iblis seperti Mihawk dan Shanks.**

 **Hmm.. Hanya segitu dulu, deh. Kalo ada yang punya pertanyaan dan saran, tolong kasih di review. Kalo bisa, pake akun juga biar aku bisa pm, dan jawab pertanyaan kalian. Ngasih saran juga bisa, kok.**

 **Baiklah, ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3: Ninja

_Wanted: Devil by Xrenity_

 _Chapter 3_

-ChapterStart-

Nico Robin duduk di samping kasur kakaknya dengan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya, melihat kakaknya terbaring di kasur, tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh perban.

Sejak gempa bumi besar yang terjadi sejak seminggu yang lalu, kakaknya menghilang, hanya untuk tiba-tiba muncul keesokan harinya, sudah terbaring di kasur, perban di seluruh tubuhnya, dan tidak sadar.

Ketika menemukannya, Robin panik. Ia mencoba meminta bantuan kepada tantenya, tetapi tantenya malah terlihat senang melihat keadaan kakaknya. Robin coba meminta bantuan Clover-san, tetapi Clover-san tidak diperbolehkan masuk rumah oleh tantenya.

Robin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jadi, ia hanya menunggu, berdoa agar kakak tersayangnya bangun. Seminggu tanpa kakaknya, dunianya seolah berubah.

Tidak ada lagi yang bermain dengannya. Tidak ada lagi yang memegang tangannya ketika mereka berjalan keliling kota, tidak ada lagi yang menyuapinya ketika ia tidak ingin menaruh bukunya, tidak ada lagi yang memasak makanannya, tidak ada lagi yang melindunginya dari kata-kata kasar tantenya, yang kini semakin sering terjadi, sekarang dia melihat kakaknya tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Robin!"

Suara kesal tantenya memanggilnya dari luar. Robin mengelap air matanya. Ia akan disuruh mencuci piring dan memberishkan rumah lagi. Jika ia tidak melakukannya, tantenya mengancam akan mengeluarkan ia dan kakaknya dari rumah.

Bangun dari kursinya, Robin melihat kearah kakaknya lagi, harapan tercemin di matanya.

"Onii-chan... Bangun..." Ucapnya dengan penuh kesedihan, sebelum keluar kamarnya

Tepat ketika Robin menutup pintu kamarnya, sebuah figur langsung saja muncul, duduk di kursi yang tadi Robin duduki.

Figur itu mempunyai rambut pendek seleher yang berantakan, dengan mata berwarna merah, sebuah luka sayatan terlihat di lehernya, dan wajah yang lusuh.

Figur itu adalah Kage, alias Takeda Ishiyoshi, seseorang yang dulu pernah ditakuti seluruh dunia dan mendapatkan titel manusia paling mematikan. Kerajaannya memberinya kodenama Kage, sebuah bayangan. Kerajaan lainnya memberinya kodenama Achilles, sang pendekar terhebat dari mitos.

Ia kini sedang menatap anak di depannya, wajahnya yang biasanya mempunyai ekspresi psikotik terganti dengan ekspresi berpikir.

' _Ia masih tidak bisa menggunakan Yin dan Yang dengan mahir... Dari apa yang aku lihat, ia mempunyai stamina yang tinggi, dari latihannya, dan juga hampir memasteri gaya bertarung Ninja dasar. Tidak buruk, untuk anak 6 tahun.'_

Ia terinterupsi ketika mendengar suara batuk dari anak yang sedang berada di pikirannya tadi.

"Robin!" Teriak anak itu ketika pertama kali dia bangun. Anak itu mencoba melihat sekitar, dan ketika anak itu menangkap figurnya, matanya melebar. Ekspresi takut mulai muncul di wajahnya.

Kage mengeluarkan seringaian yang lebar. Matanya kembali mencerminkan kegilaan.

"Boo."

"AAAHHHHH!" Anak itu berteriak kaget, membuat Kage tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bajingan!" Kage menghentikan tawanya, melihat anak tadi kini sudah bisa mengambil komposurnya. "Apa yang aku lakukan disini?! Dimana Robin?! Aku akan menbunuhmu jika kau melakukan sesuatu kepadanya!" Dia berseru dengan penuh kemarahan.

Mendengar itu, Kage tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Naruto menberinya sebuah glare yang sangat tajam. Naruto dan ia tahu, kalau Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa padanya.

"Haa... Manusia yang perduli pada manusia lain? Aku kira jenis manusia seperti itu sudah punah." Kage berkata, dan kemudian tertawa lagi.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras, memberikan pandangan benci kearah Kage. Coba saja ia bergerak, ia akan menghapus seringaian mengejek itu dari orang yang hampir membunuhnya itu.

"Brengsek! Dimana Robin?! Apa dia baik-baik saja?! Jawab aku!"

Teriakan anak kecil itu mulai mengganggu kupingnya, Kage berpikir sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi iritasi di wajahnya.

"Argh, bisakah kau diam? Teriakanmu menganggu kupingku!" Ketika anak itu masih tidak mau diam, Kage melanjutkan, "Jeez! Jika yang kau maksud adalah anak berambut hitam yang daritadi menunggumu disini, dia—"

Naruto melihat kearah Kage, menunggunya untuk memberi tahukan kondisi Robin.

"—mati."

Mata Naruto melebar dengan penuh kebencian.

"Bercanda!" Kage kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Dia sedang cuci piring di luar. Kyahahaha!"

Urat-urat muncul di dahi Naruto. "Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" Teriak Naruto kesal.

"Salah sendiri gapunya selera humor."

"Selera humormu itu yang bermasalah! Kau psikopat!"

"KYAHAHAHA! Kau sangat lucu!"

"Aku bahkan tidak mencoba melakukan lelucon, brengsek!"

Urat-urat keluar dari dahi Naruto lagi. Ia kemudian memberikan sebuah pandangan ke Kage. Naruto adalah orang yang perseptif. Melihat seluruh lukanya sudah dibalut dan diperban, dan kemudian Kage, yang sama sekali terlihat tidak ingin membunuhnya sekarang, Naruto tahu Kage adalah yang membalut dan mengobati luka-lukanya. Robin tidak mengetahui pengetahuan medik sama sekali, dan Roji tidak akan menolongnya sama sekali walaupun ia sedang berada di pintu kematian. Ada posibilitas Dokter, tetapi Naruto mempunyai feeling bahwa Kage yang mengobatinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Naruto bertanya dengan kasar, masih tidak mempercayai psikopat yang mencoba membunuhnya.

"Aku memutuskan akan melatihmu. Kau sekarang adalah muridku."

"..."

"..."

"Kau mempunyai cara yang hebat untuk mencoba membuat seseorang untuk menjadi muridmu." Naruto berkata dengan sarkastik.

"Aku tahu. Aku punya banyak talenta."

"Itu sarkasme brengsek! Dan juga, kaya aku bakal percaya dengan omonganmu setelah kau mencoba membunuhku, kau psikopat!"

Kage memutarkan bola matanya. "Kita akan latihan nanti siang."

"Brengsek, jangan coba asal memutuskan! Dan juga, apa kau tidak lihat semua perban disini!"

"Tch, anak jaman sekarang. Di masaku, anak sepertimu yang mengambil luka seperti itu keesokan harinya bisa bertarung seperti macam. Kau sudah seminggu, dan masih aja ngeluh."

"Anak macam apa yang kaya gitu?! Dan juga, seminggu?!"

"Berhenti teriak, bocah! Telingaku sakit!"

Naruto memberi Kage glare lagi. Sudah seminggu? Ia mulai khawatir atas Robin. Apa Robin baik-baik saja? Apa dia bisa makan ketika ia tidak ada? Dan juga, dengan ia pingsan selama seminggu, apa Robin disakiti oleh Roji? Jika Roji berani-beraninya menyentuh Robin, ia akan membunuhnya kali ini!

Naruto menghela nafasnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia akan menanyakan itu semua ketika ia bertemu dengan Robin. Sekarang...

Naruto melihat kearah orang di sampingnya dengan ketidakpercayaan.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku jadi muridmu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Mendengar itu, Kage menaikan alisnya. "Itu pertanyaan yang bagus." Ia kemudian menaikan bahunya. "Aku bosan. Tersegel di buku itu selama beratus-ratus tahun bisa membuat pikiran orang jadi sengklek, kau tahu."

Urat-urat kembali muncul di dahi Naruto.

"Jawaban macam itu, hah?!" Menyadari kata 'tersegel' dan 'buku', Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan tersegel dalam buku?"

Kage melihat kearah Naruto. Mata yang biasanya memancarkan kegilaan, kini berubah menjadi serius.

"Aku..." Naruto menunggu jawabannya. "...lupa pertanyaannya."

Naruto sweatdrop.

"BRENGSEK! APA KAU MENGERJAIKU?! PSIKOPAT!"

Kage menghela nafasnya, seolah kecewa. "Jeez, gapunya selera humor." Mendengar ini, urat-urat dahi Naruto kembali muncul. "Apa yang kau tahu soal Ninja?" Kage bertanya, kali ini serius.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Yang aku tahu, Ninja adalah sebuah pasukan yang spesialisasi dalam assasinasi, espionase, dan lainnya."

Kage mengangguk. "Kau benar. Ninja adalah pasukan yang dibentuk untuk objektif itu. Namun, kita juga dibentuk untuk menjadi prajurit sempurna." Kage mengambil nafasnya. "Ratusan tahun yang lalu, kerajaan Barnabara terkenal karena pasukan militer mereka. Mereka adalah Kerajaan yang paling ditakuti dalam seluruh dunia. Mereka memimpin kerajaan mereka dengan tangan besi, dan idealisme fasis. Penduduk menderita di bawah mereka. Dipaksa untuk menaati peraturan, kalau sampai ketawan mematahkannya, langsung dibunuh di tempat. Anak laki-laki yang berumur 10 tahun wajib mengikuti program militer, sementara perempuan hanyalah dijadikan sebagai penghibur."

"Warga mereka sangat menderita, sampai-sampai salah satu warganya mulai patah. Dia sadar, untuk menghadapi kegelapan, dia harus menghadapinya dengan kegelapan. Dia mempunyai sebuah ide. Dia mencoba untuk mempunyai pasukan, pasukan elit, pasukan tak tertandingi, untuk menjatuhkan kerajaan Barnabara. Dia mulai menculik 10 bayi. Dia adalah dokter dan juga ilmuwan. Dia mulai bereksperimen dengan bayi itu, untuk memastikan bayi itu menjadi pendekar yang kuat. Memberikan banyak suntikan, obat-obatan yang berbeda untuk semua bayi. Dari 10 bayi itu, hanya satu yang selamat. Dari eksperimen itu, bayi itu mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan unik. Dia jadi tidak mempunyai hawa keberadaan sama sekali."

Naruto menaikan alisnya.

"Langkahnya juga jadi tidak mempunyai suara, sementara itu, energi Yin dan Yang-nya menjadi lebih banyak 10 kali lipat daripada orang biasa. Bayi itu diberi nama Ninja, berdasarkan sebuah mitologi tentang seorang Assasin. Menyadari betapa suksesnya Ninja, sang dokter bereksperimen lagi pada bayi yang lainnya, kali ini memberikan seluruh bayi hal yang sama dengan Ninja. Itulah bagaimana terbentuknya Generasi Ninja pertama."

"Kita dilatih sejak kita bisa berdiri, dilatih berbagai macam teknik bertarung. Ilmuwan ini dibantu oleh salah Admiral dari kerajaan di pulau tetangga. Sang Admiral mengajarkan seluruh bentuk bertarung kepada bayi-bayi itu. Dari mulai strategi, pertarugan tangan, senjata, infiltrasi, espionasi, assasinasi, kita diajarkan semuanya. Ketika kita 20 tahun, tiba saatnya untuk menyerang. Kita membantai pasukan Barnabara dalam hitungan detik, karena kemampuan spesialis kita untuk tidak memberikan bunyi dan hawa keberadaan kita yang tidak ada. Dengan kecepatan secepat kilat kita, pasukan Barnabara seolah dibantai oleh hantu."

"Ini semua menarik," Naruto menginterupsinya. "Tapi apa hubungannya denganku?"

Kage memutar bola matanya. "Oke, memajukan waktu bertahun-tahun kedepan, karena kita dipimpin oleh Ninja, dan hanya Ninja yang dikenal namanya, kita mulai dikenal sebagai pasukan Ninja. Pasukan Ninja adalah kebanggaan kerajaan Barnabara yang baru. Dalam beberapa tahun, bukan hanya orang spesial saja yang boleh bergabung menjadi Ninja, tetapi orang lain juga. Ninja menjadi sebuah harapan, sebuah prinsip.

Kita adalah kegelapan untuk menyapu kegelapan lain. Moral tidaklah penting, yang penting hanyalah kebaikan dunia. Kita membunuh 100 orang untuk menyelamatkan 1000 orang. Kita menghancurkan sebuah kota untuk menyelamatkan sebuah negara. Kita menghancurkan negara, untuk menyelamatkan dunia."

Mata Naruto melebar mendengar itu. Melawan kegelapan dengan kegelapan.. Bersedia mengorbankan banyak orang demi lebih banyak orang? Apa itu bukanlah.. Brutal?

"Kita bagaikan iblis untuk satu orang, dan kita bagaikan malaikat untuk orang lain. Itulah... Yang namanya seorang Ninja." Nada suram menyelimuti perkataan Kage. "Semakin sering aku menjalani misi, aku menjadi semakin muak. Aku melihat ratusan orang tak bersalah mati aku korbankan. Aku selalu mencoba berpikir bahwa ini untuk kebaikan, tetapi aku menyadari sesuatu. Apakah ini adil? Siapa kita untuk mempermainkan nyawa manusia? Apakah kita berhak untuk memutuskan siapa yang mati siapa yang hidup? Tujuan Ninja untuk pertama kalinya adalah untuk menebas kegelapan, untuk memberikan cahaya kepada Barnabara, kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Tugas kita bukanlah menebas kegelapan untuk menyelimutinya dengan kegelapan lain. Aku keluar dari Ninja, lari dari kerajaan Barnabara dan menjadi pembunuh bayaran."

Naruto memberikan deadpan. "Aku kira kau akan suka dengan Barnabara dan Ninja.. Kau tahu, melihat kau adalah, ah, psikopat."

"Jangan memotong, bocah!" Kage memberikan Naruto jitakan. "Lanjut kembali. Aku menemukan seseorang yang aku cintai, seseorang yang mempunyai dendam padaku mengetahuinya, membunuh istriku untuk dendam, dan aku akhirnya patah, dan menjadi seperti ini. Satu hari yang buruk. Satu hari, untuk merubah orang paling waras di dunia menjadi gila."

Naruto memberikan pandangan simpatik pada Kage. Entah Kage tidak perduli atau tidak menyadarinya, ia melanjutkan.

"Pada saat itu Kageda menemuiku. Kau tahu, beberapa tahun yang lalu aku menulis buku pelajaran, buku instruksi untuk akademi Ninja. Kageda sudah menyadari betapa berubahnya Ninja sekarang. Dia memintaku untuk membantunya mencari orang lain untuk diajari prinsip seorang Ninja yang benar. Melihat keadaanku saat itu, masih haus akan dendam, menolaknya. Versi pendeknya, kita bertarung, dan Kageda menyegelku di buku yang aku tulis sendiri, berharap aku bisa sadar kembali dan meneruskan prinsip seorang Ninja." Tepat pada saat itu, Kage mengeluarkan sebuah buku berwarna silver yang Naruto sudah familiar.

Realisasi terlihat di wajah Naruto. "OOH! Maksudmu buku itu?!"

Urat-urat muncul di dahi Kage.

"Apa kau baru sadar?! Lambat!"

"Kalau begitu... Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang? Buku itu sudah ada sejak beratus-ratus tahun!"

"Aku membunuh semua yang pernah membuka buku itu. Makin lama, aku semakin bosan, aku membuat taruhan dengan diriku sendiri, jika ada orang bisa selamat dari dua seranganku, aku akan melatihnya. Selamat, kau orang yang terpilih." Kage menaikan bahunya.

Naruto sweatdrop.

"Aku tidak tahu harus merasa beruntung untuk dilatih oleh psikopat apa tidak." Naruto berkata dengan deadpan.

-LineBreak-

"Onii-chan!"

Ketika Robin membuka pintu kamar, ia mengira ia akan disambut oleh kakaknya yang masih tidak sadar di kasur. Betapa terkejutnya dia, ketika melihat kakaknya sudah bangun, ekspresi lega terlihat di wajahnya.

Robin tidak menghabiskan waktu lagi untuk langsung lari kearah Naruto dan memeluknya, walaupun Naruto masih terbaring di kasur, terlalu bahagia melihat kakaknya sudah kembali.

"Kau membuatku takut, Onii-chan! Setelah gempa bumi itu terjadi, kau menghilang dan kemudian besoknya tiba-tiba disini dengan semua perban yang ada di tubuhmu! Aku merasa takut, aku mencoba meminta tolong kepada Roji-obaa-san, tetapi dia tidak mau! Dia juga tidak membiarkan Clover-san untuk memeriksamu! Aku tidak tahu harus apa, aku kira kau akan meninggalkanku seperti Kaa-chan! Aku menunggumu bangun setiap hari, tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun juga. Aku sangat takut—"

"Wow wow, lambatkan sedikit Imouto-chan, kau berbicara terlalu cepat, aku tidak mendapatkan hampir seluruh perkataanmu." Naruto berkata dengan senyuman, tangannya mengelus-ngelus punggung Robin yang kini sudah mengeluarkan tangisan di dadanya.

Awalnya hanya pelukan, Robin kini terbaring di sampingnya, tangannya memeluknya sementara kepalanya berada di atas dada Naruto, menangis bahagia bisa mendengar suara kakaknya lagi.

Tersenyum sedih karena sudah membuat adiknya seperti ini, Naruto mengusap punggung Robin, mencoba menenangkan tangisannya.

"Sssh... Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kau tahu itu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, ingat? Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji kepada Kaa-san untuk selalu melindungimu." Naruto berkata, mencoba menenangkan Robin.

"Aku takut..." Robin berkata, memeluk tubuh Naruto makin erat dan menguburkan kepalanya di dada Naruto, tidak ingin meninggalkannya, takut jika Naruto akan tiba-tiba pingsan lagi.

"Sshhh..." Naruto mengusap-ngusap rambut Robin dengan penuh kasih sayang, menyingkirkan rambut Robin yang menutupi wajahnya, agar ia bisa melihat jelas wajah Robin. "Maafkan aku. Aku janji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Bisik Naruto.

"Jan... Janji?"

Suara Robin tersumbat sedikit karena ia menguburkan wajahnya di dadanya, tetapi Naruto tetap bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya.

"Janji seumur hidup!" Naruto berkata dengan senyuman besar. Ia bisa merasakan Robin tersenyum mendengar proklamasinya.

"Baka nii-chan.." Gumam Robin, membuat Naruto terkekeh.

"Jadi, apa saja yang terjadi selama aku tidur?"

Robin melepaskan kepalanya dari dada Naruto dan kini melihat kearah Naruto dengan eksoresi berpikir.

"Penduduk mencoba membangun kembali bangunan yang rusak dari gempa besar itu. Untung saja, perpustakaan hanya menerima kerusakan kecil." Disini Robin berhenti, ragu apakah harus melanjutkan atau tidak. Melihat kakaknya memberikan senyuman, Robin melanjutkan, "Roji-obaa-san berkata kasar padaku... Dia menyuruhku mencuci piring dan membersihkan rumah terus. Bukan seperti ketika Onii-chan memberikanku tugas untuk mencuci piring atau membersihkan rumah.." air mata mulai terkumpul di mata Robin. "Roji-obaa-san selalu memarahiku, aku tidak tahu kenapa... Dia juga memukulku... Onii-chan.. A-apa.. Apa Robin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?" Robin kini menatap kearah Naruto dengan tangisan di wajahnya, bingung kenapa tantenya, yang adalah keluarganya, memarahinya dan memukulnya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ini.

' _Si brengsek... Ketika aku sudah bisa berjalan lagi, akan aku ingatkan kenapa mereka tidak boleh menyentuh Robin...'_ Pikir Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan marah. Ia kemudian kembali mencoba menenangkan Robin.

"Kau tidak melakukan hal yang buruk, Robin..."

"Lalu kenapa...?"

"Di dunia ini, ada orang seperti Roji. Dia adalah orang yang buruk, orang egois yang lebih mementingkan dirinya sendiri daripada orang disekitarnya. Orang yang selalu komplain tentang apapun dan tidak pernah puas dengan apapun. Orang seperti itu membuatku muak." Naruto kemudian cemberut. "Janganlah jadi orang seperti Roji yang selalu mementingkan dirinya sendiri daripada orang lain. Manusia adalah makhluk sosial, tanpa orang lain kita tidak bisa apa-apa. Kau tidaklah melakukan hal yang buruk. Kau sudah menaati segala sesuatu yang di katakan. Roji lah yang salah, untuk tidak bisa mengapresiasikan seluruh kerja kerasmu."

Naruto kemudian memberikan senyuman besar kepada Robin. "Lagipula, kau tetap melakukan semua itu, daripada komplain terus menerus seperti Roka." Roka adalah anak dari Roji. "Jadi, kau harusnya bangga pada dirimu sendiri."

Robin mengangguk, mendengar kata Naruto. Pikiran kecilnya tidak mengerti maksud besar dari apa yang dikatakan Naruto, tetapi satu hal yang ia tahu adalah, kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata untuk membuatnya senang dan tidak sedih lagi.

Mengelap air matanya, Robin kembali menidurkan kepalanya di dada Naruto, senyuman bahagia berada di wajahnya.

"Aishiteru wa, Onii-chan."

Naruto terkekeh mendengar itu. Sebelum ia bisa menjawabnya, ia melihat Robin sudah menutup matanya. Lelah karena kegiatannya tadi.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Anata mo daisuke desu, Imouto-chan."

Naruto kemudian menutup matanya lagi, mencoba bergabung bersama Robin untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

Bibir Robin melengkung keatas sedikit, mendengar perkataan Naruto.

-LineBreak-

"Jadi..." Menyeringai seperti seorang psikopat, Kage duduk bersila di tanah hutan yang seminggu yang lalu baru saja ia hancurkan. "Coba memaksaku untuk bergerak dari posisi ini." Seringaiannya semakin melebar, ia kemudian menyisipi secangkir teh yang ia bawa, seolah mengejek Naruto.

Urat-urat mulai keluar dari dahi Naruto, dan tangan Naruto mengepal.

"Apa kau meremehkanku, kau psikopat?!" Tanyanya dengan kesal.

Alis Kage berkedut dengan iritasi. "Oy! Tunjukan sedikit hormat pada senseimu!"

"Kaya aku peduli dengan suatu hal yang namanya 'hormat'!" Dengan itu, Naruto meluncur kearah Kage yang sedang duduk bersila dengan tenang.

Menyalurkan seluruh Hakinya ke tangannya, Naruto mengayunkan tangannya ke Kage, yang dengan santai mengangkat lagi secangkir tehnya untuk ia sisipi.

 _DUAR_

Mata Naruto melebar, melihat tinjuannya, yang sudah ia beri Haki, dihentikan dengan mudah dengan secangkir gelas teh. Bahkan cairan teh yang ada di dalam sama sekali tidak keluar atau tertumpah sama sekali. Ia seolah hanya menonjok cangkir biasa tanpa kekuatan apa-apa.

Tetapi ia tahu pukulannya berhasil, karena di belakang Kage, tenaga dan kekuatan pukulan Naruto menabangkan beberapa pohon.

Kage menyisipi tehnya dengan tenang lagi.

"Tch, anak jaman sekarang.." Komplainnya, membuat urat-urat kembali muncul di dahi Naruto. "Yang terpenting adalah kontrol, bukan banyaknya Yin yang disalurkan. Kau hanya akan membuat dirimu capai."

Selesai menyisipi tehnya, Kage menampar tangan Naruto, yang karena shocknya, belum terlepas dari cangkirnya. Ia dengan kasual menaruh cangkir tehnya di sampingnya.

"Lapiskan tubuhmu sebanyak-banyaknya dengan Yin, bocah."

Sudah familiar dengan Kage yang mengatakan Haki sebagai Yin, Naruto menurutinya. Ia melapiskan seluruh tubuhnya dengan Haki, membuat seluruh tubuhnya dilapisi warna hitam. Dengan armor seperti ini, pukulan biasa bahkan akan menyakiti orang yang mencoba memukulnya.

Kage menaikan alisnya, melihat kini seluruh tubuh Naruto berwarna hitam, bisa merasakan Naruto melapiskan seluruh tubuhnya dengan energi Yin.

Melihat itu sudah dilakukan, Kage kemudian menggesturkan Naruto untuk membawa kepalanya kearah Kage yang sedang duduk bersila.

Kage kemudian menyeringai lagi bagaikan psikopat. "Lain kali, jangan melakukan apa yang musuhmu suruh, bocah."

Naruto melebarkan matanya, ketika Kage menyentilnya di dahinya.

Naruto tahu apa yang bisa sentilan itu lakukan. Hari pertamanya bertemu dengan Kage membuktikannya. Tapi... Dengan armor Haki seperti ini, kejadian seperti itu tentu tidak akan terjadi lagi, kan?

Naruto melebarkan matanya. Ia seperti dihantam oleh ratusan tangan milik raksaksa. Walaupun dengan armor Haki-nya, Naruto dengan mudah terpental jauh puluhan meter ke belakang.

Kage menyisipi tehnya lagi, ekspresi iritasi terlihat di wajahnya, melihat muridnya sangat lemah.

' _Tch, setidaknya lebih lumayan daripada anak-anak di akademi Ninja.'_ Ekspresi berpikir kemudian terlihat di wajahnya. _'Kenapa seluruh tubuhnya berubah menjadi warna hitam? Apa dia tidak tahu cara mengontrolnya sama sekali?'_ Kage kemudian cemberut. _'Tetapi ketika dia memakai Yang untuk bertarung denganku sebelumnya, dia sepertinya bisa mengontrolnya, dan berhasil melakukan tekhnik pertukaran.'_

Naruto kini sudah pulih dan berjalan kearah Kage dengan lemah. Darah terlihat mengucur dari dahinya, sementara luka-luka terlihat di seluruh badannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu, psikopat?! Aku sudah mengeluarkan seluruh Haki-ku!"

Mengabaikan perkataan Naruto, Kage kemudian memanggil Naruto.

"Oi bocah! Coba pakai salah satu teknik dengan energi Yang!" Kage memerintah.

Naruto memiringkan wajahnya dengan bingung. Ia mengerti kalau Kage bilang Yin, yang dimaksud adalah Haki. Tapi apa itu Yang?

"Huh?"

Kage, mengerti pada saat hari pertama bahwa energi Yin dan Yang sudah tidak dipanggil itu lagi untuk manusia jaman sekarang, mengerti kebingungan Naruto.

"Itu! Energi yang kau pakai ketika kau menghindari serangan keduaku pada saat itu!"

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya. Yang ia lakukan adalah waktu itu adalah Kawarimi... Apa yang dimaksud Kage adalah... Chakra?

Tapi, apa memang ada Chakra di dunia ini? Atau, yang dimaksud Kage adalah Haki lagi? Tidak mungkin. Kage memanggilnya Yang... Yang berarti, apakah disini Chakra dipanggil Yang? Apa orang lain bisa memakai Chakra? Dragon hanya bilang energi di dunia ini hanyalah Haki..

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan diam saja?!"

Dengan hati-hati, Naruto melakukan segel untuk melakukan Henge.

Kage menaikan alisnya lagi melihat bagaimana Naruto membuat sebuah pose di tangan, sebelum kemudian ia merasakan energi yang di keluarkan, dengan pose tangan Naruto tadi, energi Yang tadi menjadi lebih terkontrol, dan kemudian dilepaskan, menimbulkan asap mengelilingi Naruto dengan bunyi 'Pof'.

' _Dia membuat Yang-nya lebih terkontrol dengan pose tangan itu... Aku belum pernah tahu ada cara seperti ini untuk mengontrol Yang. Apa ini bagaimana manusia jaman sekarang menggunakan Yang? Menarik.. Tetapi dengan melakukan pose tangan itu, kekuatan teknik yang dikeluarkan menjadi lebih lemah daripada mengontrolnya seperti biasa.'_

Ketika asapnya sudah hilang, kini terlihat duplikat sempurna dari Kage sendiri, tapi wajahnya kini mempunyai ekspresi genit, dengan bibir yang dimancungkan, seolah ingin sebuah ciuman.

Urat-urat mulai muncul di kepala Kage. "Bocah sialan! Jangan pake ekspresi itu di wajahku!"

Dengan itu, Naruto melepaskan Henge-nya, dan kini berbaring di tanah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuk kearah Kage.

"GAHAHAHA! Kau seharusnya lihat wakahmu! Coba saja aku membawa cermin! GAHAHAHA!"

"Bocah kurangajar! Apakah itu kelakuan yang pantas untuk gurumu?!"

"Kau lebih terlihat seperti pengemis daripada seorang guru!"

"Apa kau ingin aku hajar lagi hah?! Seperti hari pertama?!"

"Heh! Siapa takut!"

Kage melepaskan sendal jepitnya, menyalurkannya dengan Haki, ia melemparkan sendal jepit itu kearah Naruto.

Sendal jepit itu mengenai Naruto tepat di muka, dan karena disaluri dengan Haki, membuat Naruto terpental ke belakang beberapa meter.

"Ow! Kau psikopat! Kau mengajak berantem hah?!"

Kage memberikan Naruto sebuah glare. "Sekarang diam dan lakukan apa yang aku suruh!" Naruto akhirnya diam, dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya. "Sekarang, lakukan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Yang-mu, tetapi kali ini dengan Yin-mu!"

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya terkejut. "Eh? Kau menginginkan aku melakukan Henge dengan Haki?! Apakah itu bisa?! Tapikan, segel tangan hanya untuk—"

Sebelum Naruto bisa melanjutkannya, ia sudah direnterupsi oleh Kage.

"Bisa, idiot! Sekarang lakukan apa yang aku suruh!"

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak pernah berpikiran untuk mengontrol Haki sebagaimana ia mengontrol Chakra. Ide itu tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya. Dari ajaran Dragon, yang ia tahu hanyalah menyalurkan Haki. Ke tangannya, ke sekelilingnya. Semakin banyak Haki, semakin bagus. Dragon tidak pernah sama sekali memberikan spesifik untuk mengontrol Haki...

Naruto kemudian mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam dan membuangnya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia melakukan Henge dengan Haki? Apa akan sama saja? Naruto melakukan segel Henge selagi menyalurkan Haki ke tangannya. Selesai melakukannya, ia membayangkan figur detail Kage, dan kemudian melepaskannya.

"Henge!"

Naruto membuka matanya. Tidak ada bunyi 'poof' untuk asap, dan bahkan tidak ada asap sama sekali. Ketika ia melihat kearah tangannya, ia melihat kalau ini masih tubuhnya sendiri.

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya bingung.

"Tidak berhasil?" Ia bertanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepada Kage.

Kage menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja tidak akan terjadi, idiot. Yin adalah kekuatan mental, sementara Yang adalah kekuatan fisik. Tekhnik yang dipakai untuk Yang tidak bisa dipakai untuk Yin, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Salah satu manfaat Yin adalah, Yin bisa membuat kelima indra berfungsi sangat tajam. Kau bisa melihat sesuatu yang harusnya tidak bisa kau jangkau dengan matamu. Kau bisa mendengar sesuatu yang harusnya tidak terdengar. Bahkan Yin juga memberikan indra keenam yang tajam, sebuah insting yang akurat. Yin membuat otak kita bekerja lebih baik daripada saat keadaan normal. Yin juga bisa membuat kau lebih tahan terhadap luka, dan juga menguatkan kulitmu dan ototmu. Karena itu, tinjuanmu bisa membuat batu pecah."

Kage menyeringai. "Sementara Yang, Yang lebih seperti kekuatan elemen. Dengan Yang, kita bisa mengontrol dan membuat elemen yang ada di sekitar kita. Air, angin, api, petir, bahkan elemen molekul seperti gravitasi, nuklir, elektromagnetik bisa dikendalikan. Tentu saja, itu sangat sulit dan membutuhkan banyak waktu. Teknik Henge milikmu itu sebenarnya juga memanfaatkan elemen. Kau mengontrol cahaya yang dilihat oleh targetmu, memanipulasinya agar apa yang dilihat target sesuai dengan keinginanmu."

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya. "Eh? Sungguh?"

Urat-urat muncul di kepala Kage, dia kemudian kembali melemparkan sendal jepitnya kearah Naruto, membuat Naruto terpental lagi.

"Idiot! Kau bahkan tidak mengetahuinya?!"

"Hey! Jangan salahkan aku! Aku hanya melakukannya, memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan, dan puf! Tada! Orang lain!"

"Idiot! Memahami sebuah teknik sama pentingnya dengan melakukannya! Kalau kau tidak memahami tekniknya, bagaimana bisa kau mengembangkannya?! Sebagai contoh, daripada memanipulasi cahaya untuk membuat seseorang melihatmu sebagai orang lain, kau bisa memanipulasi cahaya untuk menjadi tidak terlihat sama sekali!"

"Hee? Sungguh?!"

"IDIOT!"

Naruto kemudian merenungkan semua yang dikatakan Kage.

"Jadi, secara dasar, Yin dan Yang, atau Haki dan Chakra, adalah dua energi yang sama, tetapi berbeda? Mereka mempunyai elemen yang sama, tetapi bentuk yang berbeda? Seperti minyak dan air?"

Kage menyeringai. "Aku tidak memikirkannya sebagai minyak dan air. Mereka tidak pernah bersatu." Ia kemudian melebarkan seringaiannya lagi. "Lihat semua yang akan aku lakukan dengan baik-baik."

Dan dengan itu, Kage membuka telapak tangannya. Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya ketika melihat bola-bola yang sangat kecil berkumpul disitu, dan kemudian melebarkan matanya ketika bola-bola kecil itu membentuk sebuah kunai.

Kage kemudian memegang kunainya. Naruto melebarkan matanya lagi ketika kunai itu diselimuti oleh api.

Kage kemudian menutup matanya dengan konsentrasi, dan beberapa detik kemudian, dengan mata tertutup ia melemparkan kunai itu keaatas.

"Headshot." Kage mengguman dengan seringain.

Tepat disaat itu, seekor burung terbang, Naruto melebarkan matanya dengan terkejut, melihat burung itu tertusuk tepat oleh kunai milik Kage.

Ketika burung itu jatuh, di kepalanya terlihat sebuah bolongan dari kedua sisi, tepat dimana kunai Kage tadi melewati.

Naruto menganga. Kage dengan mudah membuat sebuah kunai, menyelimutinya dengan api, dan dengan meram, dengan akurat bisa mengenai burung yang terbang!

"Apa kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan?" Tanya Kage dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Naruto mengangguk. Sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau membuat sebuah kunai, yang aku yakin ada hubungannya dengan memakai Chakra, kemudian dengan Chakra, menyelimutinya dengan api. Memakai kekuatan Haki untuk memprediksi dan melihat, kau melempar kunaimu dengan akurat keaatas, sudah mengetahui dengan Haki akan ada burung yang ada di sana." Naruto menjelaskan dengan nada kagum.

Kage mengangguk. "Lebih jelasnya, aku mengubah elemen disekitarku dengan Yang menjadi besi dan mengumpulkannya di tanganku untuk membentuk sebuah kunai. Dengan Yang, aku menyelimuti kunai itu dengan api, kemudian dengan Yin, aku menguatkan kulitku, memastikan kulitku tidak akan terbakar memegang kunai ini. Setelah itu, seperti apa yang kau katakan, memakai kekuatan insting indra keenam dari Yin, aku melihat akan ada burung yang berada di atasku."

Kage menyeringai lebar kearah Naruto yang mempunyai ekspresi kagum di wajahnya.

"Itu, nak, adalah bagaimana Ninja di jamanku bertarung."

Kage menyeringai.

-LineBreak-

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, memaksamu untuk mencoba membuatku bergerak." Kage berkata dengan iritasi, salah satu tangannya memegang, atau bisa dibilang memblok, tinjuan Naruto yang dipenuhi oleh Haki untuk yang sekian kalinya, sementara satu tangannya lagi memegang secangkir teh yang isinya sudah habis. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa membuatku memaksa untuk menggunakan tanganku yang satu lagi." Tambah Kage, nadanya lebih kesal lagi.

"Tch! Arrogant psikopat.." Gumam Naruto kesal, melepaskan tangannya dari Kage dan kemudian berbaring ke tanah, jelas kelelahan. "Padahal baru beberapa jam. Memakai Haki yang berlebihan membuatku kelelahan.."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Kau tidak bisa mengalahkan semuanya dengan paksaan. Pertarungan bukanlah tentang banyak-banyaknya Yin. Pertarungan adalah sebuah balapan. Yang kelelahan duluan, maka dia yang kalah. Menurutmu, apa yang musuh akan lakukan jika kau sudah kelelahan duluan? Berceramah panjang lebar tentang rencana jahatnya selama kau mencoba pulih? Kau akan dibunuh langsung."

Dengan itu, Kage berdiri. Ia melihat Naruto terbaring, dengan lelah mencoba mengambil nafasnya. Kalau ada satu hal yang Kage sukai dari Naruto, hal itu adalah, Naruto mendengarkan. Dia tidak melawan atau mengoceh jika diberikan suatu nasihat, walaupun nasihat itu diberikan dari seseorang yang tidak ia sukai. Naruto adalah orang yang menghormati pengetahuan orang yang lebih berpengalaman dari dirinya, dan Kage bisa menyukai itu.

Kage berjalan kearah pepohonan. Sesampai disana, ia memetik dua buah daun, dan melemparkan salah satunya kearah Naruto yang terbaring.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya bingung, merasakan daun yang dilempar Kage kini tertempel di jidatnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Jika kau tidak tahu kalau itu daun, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang. Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu sekarang."

Urat-urat muncul di dahi Naruto. "Brengsek, aku tahu itu! Maksudku, ini untuk apa?"

"Latihan untuk mengontrol energi Yin-mu." Jawab Kage, berbaring di tanah juga dan melihat kearah langit sambil menguap.

"Ah, seperti, latihan mengontrol chakra?"

Mata Kage berkedip kebingungan. "Mengontrol chakra?"

"Ya. Kau tahu, membuat daun ini melayang dengan, um, Yang? Kalau tidak salah aku pernah membacanya di perpustakaan. Salah satu cara untuk mengontrol chakra." Naruto berkata, mengingat sebuah buku yang ia temukan di perpustakaan Konoha.

Kage terlihat mempunyai ekspresi berpikir, memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. "Hmm.. Aku rasa mengontrol Yang bisa dengan cara seperti itu." Kage mengangguk. "Tapi, yang aku ingin kau lakukan adalah ini. Lihat aku,"

Naruto duduk dari posisi tidurnya untuk mendapatkan pandangan yang lebih bagus untuk melihat demonstrasi Kage.

Naruto melihat Kage menaruh daun yang tadi ia petik di jidatnya. Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar, terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja daunnya terbelah menjadi dua.

Kage menyeringai lebar. "Jika kau memusatkan Yin-mu dan mengontrolnya dengan tepat, ini yang akan terjadi. Kau bisa merubah kulitmu sendiri menjadi setajam pisau."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Naruto bertanya dengan terheran-heran.

"Pikirkan seperti sebuah angin. Angin yang besar hanyalah bisa menghantam atau menyapu sebuah objek, tetapi angin yang kecil dan terkontrol bisa memotong objek. Mengerti maksudku?" Melihat Naruto mengangguk, Kage melanjutkan. "Yang aku ingin kau lakukan adalah memusatkan energi Yin-mu ke dahimu, dan mengumpulkannya. Terlalu banyak, maka kau hanyalah membuat daun itu terbang, terlalu kecil, maka tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tentu saja, itu bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang harus kau lakukan. Bayangkan dirimu adalah pedang. Pedang yang terlalu tajam memotong segala hal yang ada di hadapannya, memotong teman maupun musuh. Pedang yang terlalu tumpul tidak bisa memotong apa-apa, tidak bisa melindungi diri kita sendiri. Pedang yang sempurna, adalah pedang tajam yang memotong sesuatu yang hanya diinginkan oleh pemiliknya. Memotong musuh, dan melindungi orang yang kita sayangi."

Naruto melihat kearah Kage dengan deadpan. "Apa hubungannya?"

Kage melemparkan sendal jepitnya lagi kearah Naruto. "Jangan menginterupsiku, idiot!" Kage kemudian menarik nafasnya. "Yang aku maksud adalah, ketika memusatkan energi Yin-mu, pikirkan dirimu sebagai pedang. Sesuatu yang tajam. Apalah, aku tidak perduli. Pokoknya sejenis itu. Lagipula.. Kekuatan ini hanyalah dibatasi oleh imajinasi."

Naruto mengangguk, dan dengan semangat, langsung mengikuti apa yang diinstruksikan oleh Kage.

Naruto menaruh daun tadi di dahinya dan menutup matanya, dan berkonsentrasi.

Beberapa detik kemudian daun yang ada di dahi Naruto terhempas jauh seolah seperti ditempa angin yang kuat.

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya bingung.

"Terlalu banyak, IDIOT!" Teriak Kage dengan kesal.

Memandang Naruto dengan iritasi, Kage mengambil nafasnya.

"Masih terlalu lama bagimu untuk bisa menantangku seperti tadi jika kau tidak bisa mengontrol Yin dan Yang dengan bagus sama sekali. Jalanmu untuk menjadi seorang Ninja masih panjang, nak."

"Siapa bilang aku ingin menjadi ninja?!"

"Diam dan lakukan latihanmu, bocah!"

Dan dengan ini, latihan Naruto dimulai.

-LineBreak-

Keesokan harinya...

"Uwoo! Lihat! Aku berhasil!"

"Apaan ini?! Ini hanyalah sebuah bolongan kecil!"

"Tapi, tetap saja—"

"Aku tidak perduli, yang aku mau adalah daun yang terbelah!"

"Arrogant, perfeksionis, psikopat!"

"Makasih!"

-LineBreak-

Hari kedua...

"Pikirkan seperti sebuah secangkir gelas yang diisi air. Air adalah energi kita, Yin dan Yang, sementara gelas adalah badan kita. Jika airnya Cuma setengah, kita akan tetap haus. Jika airnya pas, maka kondisi kita sempurna, tetapi jika airnya berlebihan sampai tumpah, kau membuang-buang energi." Kage menatap kearah Naruto yang hampir pingsan di tanah, terlalu banyak menggunakan Haki.

"Jika kau menambahkan airnya terus sampai tumpah dari gelas, walaupun airnya segalon pun, dalam beberapa menit bisa habis. Itulah tujuan dari mengontrol Yin dan Yang, untuk menggunakan energi dengan efektif, bukan asal menyalurkan sebanyak-banyaknya energi yang kau punya."

"Air..." Naruto menggumam, jelas-jelas kelelahan dan kehausan.

"Inti dari ceritanya, bocah, jangan buang-buang air."

-LineBreak-

Hari ke 5...

"Aku tidak tahu apakah terlalu banyak atau tidak. Daunnya tidak terhembus, tetapi tidak menempel di jidatku juga. Daunnya hanyalah melayang beberapa centi dari dahiku..." Naruto berkata, mendemonstasikannya pada Kage.

"Kau menemukan keseimbangan. Yang kurang adalah imajinasi. Kontrolmu sudah bagus, tetapi jika kau tidak memikirkan dahimu sebagai sesuatu yang tajam untuk memotong daunnya, maka itu tidak akan terjadi. Sudah kubilang, batas kekuatan ini hanyalah imajinasi."

-LineBreak-

Hari ke 7...

"Lihat! Aku berhasil! Lihat itu, psikopat!" Naruto berkata dengan senang, meloncat-loncat sambil memperlihatkan dua potong daun.

"JANGAN PIKIR AKU TIDAK MELIHATMU MEMOTONG DAUN ITU DENGAN TANGANMU, BOCAH!"

"Teheee~"

"Tehe tehe matamu! Jangan curang! Lakukan lagi! Tch, anak jaman sekarang!"

-LineBreak-

Hari ke 10...

"Yahooo! Lihat ini, psikopat-sensei!" Naruto menaruh daun di dahinya, dan kemudian menutup matanya dengan konsentrasi. Dalam beberapa detik, daun itu kemudian terbelah menjadi dua. "Ha! Lihat?! Dengan ini, aku bisa membelah sesuatu dengan jidatku!"

"Kekuatan yang sangat menyeramkan." Kage berkata dengan deadpan.

"Nada apa itu hah?!"

"Aku menyelesaikan itu dalam waktu seminggu." Kage melanjutkan dengan deadpan. "Dan kau baru hanya memotong sebuah daun. Pfft. Baru daun aja udah bangga. Bukan berarti kau bisa memotong apapun dengan jidatmu sekarang."

"Psikopat! Setidaknya kasih selamat atau apa!"

"Selamat. Sekarang kita akan latihan mengontrol Yang."

"Ooy! Selebrasinya gimana?!"

"Diam, idiot!"

-LineBreak-

Hari ke 11..

"Yang adalah energi, yang kekuatan utamanya adalah mengontrol elemen. Memakai segel tangan, seperti yang kau katakan, tentu bisa membantu mengontrol teknik, tetapi ada bayarannya. Teknik yang dilakukan hanya mempunyai setengah kekuatan daripada jika tidak memakai segel sama sekali." Kage menjelaskannya kepada Naruto. "Mulai sekarang, aku melarangmu untuk memakai segel tangan."

"Hee?! Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Jika kau terus menggunakannya, kau akan terlalu terbiasa. Apa gunanya melatihmu jika kau hanya mengguanakan setengah potensialmu? Kita akan mulai dari salah satu dari elemen utama dan yang paling mudah, yaitu air."

"Apa aku nanti bisa membuat kunai dari udara sepertimu?"

Kage terkekeh. "Masih sangat jauh untuk itu. Mengontrol elemen itu susah, mengubahnya menjadi elemen lain, itu level yang berbeda. Yang aku lakukan adalah, mengubah oksigen disekitarku menjadi besi dan membentuknya menjadi kunai. Elemen utama, api, angin, air, tanah, dan petir adalah yang paling mudah dikendalikan. Sementara es, kayu, magma, dan sub-elemen lainnya berada di peringkat kedua. Mengontrol elemen seperti gravitasi, cahaya, oksigen, nuklir, elektromagnetik, itu berada di level berbeda. Aku membutuhkan waktu 20 tahun untuk sampai ke level itu, dan 10 tahun lagi untuk memasterinya."

"Umurmu sebelum disegel itu sebenarnya berapa sih, kakek psikopat?"

"Pertanyaan itu tidaklah penting."

"Oy! Tapi aku penasaran! Kau kakek-kakek 80 tahun kan?!"

"Diam dan mulailah latihan, bocah!"

-LineBreak-

Hari ke 20...

"Ini sangat melelahkan.. Aku tidak menyangka mencoba menggunakan chakra tanpa segel tangan akan menjadi sesulit ini..."

Naruto terbaring di tanah. Beberapa genangan air sedikit terlihat di sekitarnya, sementara suara deras air terjun daritadi menempa telinganya.

"Ini masih elemen pertama, dan kau bahkan masih belum bisa mengontrol air sedikitpun.." Kage berkata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian jalan ke pinggir air terjun, dan menatap air terjun itu dengan konsentrasi.

Dengan sekejap, air terjun itu berhenti, tidak ada lagi arus air yang terjatuh, seolah airnya ditahan oleh sebuah bendungan.

"Itu yang bisa kau lakukan ketika kau sudah memasteri elemen air." Kage berkata, memberhentikan kendalinya terhadap air terjun dan membiarkan ari terjunnya mengalir lagi. Ia kemudian merentangkan tangannya dan dalam sekejap, air yang berbentuk bola muncul di tangannya. "Dan ini yang bisa kau lakukan, jika kau benar-benar memasteri elemen air. Menarik air dari udara di sekelilingmu."

"Sekali lagi..." Naruto mengangkat badannya, dan kemudian menatap kearah air dengan keras dan penuh determinasi.

-LineBreak-

Hari ke 20...

 _Swish_

Naruto meloncat dari posisinya, tepat ketika sebuah kunai menancap kearah tempat yang tadi ditempati Naruto.

"Apa kau mencoba membunuhku, kakek psikopat?!" Naruto berteriak dengan kesal, sebelum harus kembali meloncat lagi, merasakan kunai dilempar kearahnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menghindar jika mataku ditutup seperti ini?!" Teriak Naruto lagi, menunjuk kepada sebuah kain yang menutupi matanya.

"Ini adalah latihan untuk melatih refleksmu, insting indra keenam energi Yin-mu, atau dari bahasamu, Kenbonshoku Haki!"

"Aku yakin kau hanya ingin membunuhku, kau psikopat!" Naruto menghindari kunai yang dilempar kearahnya lagi, tetapi kali ini kunai itu berhasil membaret tangannya. "Aku rasa saat pertama kali aku dilatih untuk menggunakan Haki, latihannya tidak seperti ini!"

"Latihan lain yang tidak seperti ini tidaklah efektif! Dengan hilangnya indra penglihat yang menjadi indra utama seluruh manusia, indra lainmu akan bekerja lebih keras dan lebih efektif! 'insting' indra keenam Yin juga akan semakin tajam jika kau tidak bisa melihat!" Balas Kage dengan seringaian seorang psikopat.

"...aku yakin kau hanya ingin membunuhku, kau psikopat!"

-LineBreak-

Hari ke 30...

"Onii-chan, aku membawa makanan."

Naruto menghentikan latihannya bersama Kage. Mereka kembali berlatih untuk mengontrol chakra, kali ini mencoba untuk mengontrol elemen api.

Bajunya sudah Naruto abaikan, kini hanya memakai sebuah celana pendek cargo berwarna coklat.

Dengan cepat, Naruto langsung berlari kearah Robin.

Kage hanya berdiri di tempatnya, membiarkan Naruto istirahat sebentar. Selama sebulan ini, ia sudah memotong banyak waktu Naruto bersama adiknya, jadi ia rasa membiarkan Naruto menghabiskan waktunya sebentar bersama adiknya bukanlah masalah.

"Kau tidak pantas mempunyai adik seperti dia, bocah."

"Apa kau bilang, psikopat?!" Tetapi Naruto langsung mengabaikannya, lebih memilih untuk memakan bento yang dibuatkan oleh Robin.

Robin tersenyum kearah Kage. "Ojii-san, aku membuat satu untukmu juga."

Mata Kage berkedip kebingungan.

Mulut Naruto menganga terkejut.

"Robin! Dia psikopat! Dia akan membunuhmu jika kau memberinya makanan! Lebih baik buatku saja!"

"Oy! Aku ini masih senseimu! Hormat dikit dong!"

"Kaya aku perduli dengan apa yang namanya 'hormat'!"

"Tch, bocah kurang ajar!"

"Kakek psikopat!"

"Kumis kucing!"

"Pengemis psikopat!"

"Idiot!"

"Psikopat!"

"Apa kau tidak punya hinaan lain selain psikopat?!"

"Kumis!"

"Kumis bukanlah hinaan, kau idiot! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku punya kumis, hah?!"

Robin memandang kearah pasangan guru dan murid yang berada di depannya dengan deadpan.

"Nii-chan!" Teriakan Robin membuat Naruto menghentikan argumennya dengan senseinya. Ia langsung berkeringat dingin melihat glare yang diberikan oleh Robin. "Jangan berbicara seperti itu kepada Ojii-san yang sudah membantumu. Aku membawa makanan karena Ojii-san telah merepotkan dirinya untukmu."

Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Gomenasai, Robin-chan."

Sementara Kage mencoba menahan tawanya, melihat Naruto tidak bisa berkutik jika menghadapi Robin. Keduanya mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dan istrinya. Ia tidak biaa berkutik jika istrinya sedang marah.

"Ojii-san," Suara Robin mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Ayo makan." Lanjutnya, sambil mencondongkan bentonya kearah Kage.

Kage hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kakinya berjalan kearah Robin.

"Tch.. Anak jaman sekarang..." Gumamnya dengan senyuman, melihat kearah Robin dan Naruto.

-LineBreak-

Hari ke 40..

"Aku mempunyai firasat kalau nyawaku akan dalam bahaya lagi, kemanapun kau membawaku." Naruto berkata dengan datar, tidak berusaha untuk menyingkirkan kain yang ada di matanya.

Percuma juga, setiap ia ingin membukanya, orang yang sedang menuntunnya dia jalan ini langsung menamparkan tangannya.

"Kyahahaha, kau tidak boleh percaya apa yang namanya firasat." Kage membalasnya selagi menuntun Naruto.

"Sampai kapan lagi? Aku rasa kita telah berjalan berjam-jam!"

"Hmm, baiklah, kita berhenti disini." Dengan itu, Kage berhenti menuntun Naruto.

Mereka kini tengah berada di tengah-tengah hutan. Kemanapun mata memandang (tentu, Naruto tidak bisa melakukannya karena matanya tertutup oleh kain), hanya ada pohon.

"Apa aku boleh melepas kainnya?" Tanya Naruto dengan kesal.

Kage menyeringai. "Ini latihannya." Ucapnya.

"...aku merasakan kalau firasatku akan benar..."

"Jadi," Kage memulai dengan seringaian yang besar. "Kau akan menjalani survival training disini. Dengan mata tertutup, tentu saja. Saatnya kita mulai bermain level expert, kau tahu? Kita berada di area paling jauh dari desa, salah satu area terpencil di Ohara. Jangan coba-coba melepaskan kainnya, aku sudah memastikan kain itu tidak akan lepas. Ganbatte, dan sampai jumpa minggu depan! Oh, jangan khawatir soal Robin. Aku sudah bilang kepadanya. Ciao~" Dengan itu Kage menghilang.

Hening. Otak Naruto masih memproses semuanya.

"...si brengsek."

Tepat saat itu, Naruto mendengar suara aungan harimau, membuat Naruto langsung lari.

-LineBreak-

Hari ke 50...

"Oh, kau masih hidup?" Kage bertanya dengan terkagum-kagum dari salah satu batang pohon, melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang melawan seekor beruang, tentu dengan mata tertutup.

Naruto menghindari serangan beruang itu, kemudian mengambil bambu runcingnya. Ia langsung meluncur kearah beruang ketika mendapatkannya.

"Ha! Mati kau akhirnya!" Dengan itu, Naruto menusukan bambunya ke kepala beruang itu.

Selesai melakukan itu, Naruto menghadap kearah Kage, menunjukan jarinya kearah Kage, seolah menuduhnya.

Naruto melalukan semua itu dengan kain yang diikat untuk menutupi matanya.

"Kau bilang hanya seminggu, ini sudah 10 hari, kau brengsek! Psikopat! Kakek psikopat! Psycho! Apa kau suka melihat anak kecil menderita hah?!"

Kage menatap kearah Naruto dengan deadpan.

"Darimana kau tahu ini 10 hari? Kau bahkan tidak bisa melihat posisi matahari. Ini masih seminggu."

"Jangan coba untuk berbohong, kau— eh, sungguh?!"

"Tidak. Ini sudah 10 hari. Aku hanya lupa untuk mengecek."

"Aku akan membunuhmu. Sumpah, aku akan membunuhmu." Naruto membalas dengan datar.

"Dan juga," Kage menyeringai. Menunjuk kearah kain yang diikat untuk menutupi mata Naruto. "Kau kasih memakai itu?"

Naruto, yang mengetahui apa yang Kage tunjuk dengan Haki-nya, hanya bisa memiringkan wajahnya bingung.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau masih memakainya? Kukira kau akan melepaskannya di hari pertama."

"Eh? Bukankah ini tidak bisa dilepas?!"

Kage menatap kearah Naruto dengan deadpan. "Aku cuma bercanda soal gabisa dilepas. Itu hanyalah kain biasa."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Naruto mencoba membuka kainnya, dan benar saja, kain itu terlepas bagaikan kain biasa, dan kini ia mendapatkan penglihatannya kembali.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Aura menyeramkan mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Jadi selama ini..."

"Salah sendiri gapunya selera humor. Itu hanyalah candaan, kau tahu."

Naruto langsung meluncurkan dirinya ke Kage dengan mata penuh amarah.

"MATI KAU, PSIKOPAT BRENGSEK!"

-LineBreak-

Hari ke 75...

"Aku mempunyai firasat buruk." Naruto berkata, melihat kearah jurang yang sangat dalam di depannya.

"Mulai sekarang kau harusnya tahu untuk tidak mempercayai sebuah firasat."

"MALAH AKU MEMPERCAYAINYA JIKA BERADA DI DEKATMU, KAU PSIKOPAT!"

Kage hanya mengabaikan perkataan Naruto. "Karena kau mempunyai sedikit kesulitan dengan elemen tanah, ini solusinya. Energi Yang bekerja lebih baik jika berada di dalam stress."

"Jadi.. Yang harus aku lakukan adalah menutup jurang ini? Ya kan? Dengan elemen tanah?"

"Tidak." Dan dengan itu, Kage menenandang Naruto jatuh kedalam jurang yang sangat dalam.

"BRENGSEEEEEKKK!"

Naruto melihat kebawah, melihat ia sudah semakin mendekat. Ia tidak tahu harus apa, dan ia kini benar-benar sangat percaya ia akan mati.

Apa yang Kage inginkan? Apa ia ingin ia membuat sesuatu dengan elemen tanah?

Tanah sudah semakin mendekat, Naruto tidak mempunyai waktu untuk berpikir lagi. Ia menutup matanya dan mulai konsentrasi.

Di atas, Kage dengan sedikit rasa khawatir menanti keadaan Naruto. Ia mencoba tidak khawatir, tetapi, selama hampir 3 bulan ini, anak itu sudah menjadi orang terdekatnya. Akan sayang jika ia meninggal.

Tentu, mereka berdua sering sekali berargumen dan berkelahi, karena tentu saja, mereka lelaki. Mereka tidak mengekspresi rasa sayang mereka dengan bilang kepada satu sama lain bahwa mereka saling menyayangi.

 _SPLASH!_

"KAU PSIKOPAT! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Kage menaikan alisnya, dan melihat kebawah, penasaran dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Kage mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan terkejut, melihat di bawah ada sebuah kolam lumpur, dan Naruto berada di dalamnya, seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti oleh lumpur.

' _Ah? Dia menyampurkan air dan tanah... Atau mencoba mengubah tanah menjadi air, tetapi gagal dan menjadi lumpur? Apapun yang terjadi, itu cukup kreatif.'_ Pikir Kage dengan kagum.

-LineBreak-

Hari ke 90...

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan kemudian mengusap-ngusap matanya. Ia kini sedang di dalam tenda, karena kemarin Kage mengajaknya untuk berkamping.

Ketika menyadari perjalanannya sangat jauh dan mereka berkamping di entah dimana, Naruto mempunyai firasat buruk lagi.

Naruto mengabaikannya sedikit, ketika pas sampai, mereka masih latihan seperti biasa.

Kini bangun dari tidurnya, melihat dari cahaya yang masuk dari tenda bahwa ini sudah pagi, dan juga futon Kage dan orangnya tidak ada, firasat buruk Naruto kembali lagi.

Sampai Naruto menemukan sebuah kertas berisi pesan. Kemungkinan dari Kage.

 _Selamat, kau tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk mendengar! Selamat datang di Survival Game level 2, difficulty Expert! Kali ini, indra pendengaranmulah yang tidak berfungsi!_

Naruto mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi walaupun ia sudah yakin ia mengatakannya, ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Ia mencoba meraba-raba telinganya, mencoba mengetahui apa Kage melakukan sesuatu yang bisa ia _undo_ seperti waktu saat Kage membutakan matanya.

 _Kali ini aku benar-benar menyegel pendengaranmu, jadi jangan menghabiskan waktumu untuk mencoba mendapatkan pendengaranmu balik! Tenang saja, Robin sudah mengetahui kau tidak akan pulang selama seminggu, jadiiii... Ganbatte~!_

Naruto langsung mengkresekan kertasnya dan memotongnya dengan Hakinya, ekspresi kesal terlihat di wajahnya.

' _...si brengsek.'_

-LineBreak-

Hari ke 105...

Merasakan sesuatu di belakangnya, Naruto memutar badannya. Ia langsung mendapatkan figur Kage, berdiri dengan malas-malasan, menatap kearah Naruto dengan santai.

"APA KAU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG ARTINYA SEMINGGU HAH?! INI SUDAH DUA MINGGU LEBIH, KAU PSIKOPAT BRENGSEK! KEMBALIKAN KUPINGKU!"

Naruto berteriak kearah Kage dengan keras, membuat Kage menutupi telinganya. Tidak bisa mendengar suaranya, Naruto tidak tahu apakah omongannya cukup keras apa tidak, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"Sheesh, baru juga dua minggu. Anak jaman sekarang..."

Naruto membaca bibir Kage dan dengan bantuan Haki-nya, membuat Naruto tahu apa yang Kage katakan.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, KAU PSIKOPAT!"

Dan dengan itu, Naruto meluncur kearah Kage.

-LineBreak-

Hari ke 115...

"Mengendalikan elemen angin sangatlah berguna, apalagi jika kau adalah seorang pelaut dan lawanmu memakai kapal." Kage berkata. "Mengendalikan angin hampir sama seperti mengendalikan gravitasi. Menghentikan angin, dan mengontrolnya.. Angin adalah salah satu elemen terkuat, kau tahu?"

Kage membuat sebuah kunai, dan kemudian melemparkannya keatas. Kecepatannya sudah habis, kunai tadi meluncur kebawah, tepat kearah Kage.

Kunai itu dengan tiba-tiba berhenti di udara.

"Projektil seperti kunai membutuhkan angin untuk berfungsi. Aku mengendalikan anginnya untuk tidak membuatnya jatuh, maupun bergerak. Aku menekannya dari segala arah, kunainya tidak tahu ingin kearah mana." Kunai itu kemudian terjatuh lagi. "Mengendalikan arah kunai, juga salah satu kelebihan elemen angin." Dengan itu, Kage mengendalikan elemen angin untuk mengarahkan kunainya kearah Naruto.

"Memasteri elemen ini, kau tidak bisa meleset sama sekali."

-LineBreak-

Selama 3 tahun penuh, dengan tanpa henti, Naruto menjalani latihan ekstrim Kage dengan nonstop, walaupun kadang sering komplain dengan cara mengajar Kage yang brutal, Naruto tetap melalukannya.

Mengontrol Haki dan Chakra bukanlah suatu yang mudah. Walaupun sudah 3 tahun, kontrolnya atas Chakra dan Haki biasa-biasa saja, masih jauh dibawah Kage. Kulitnya juga masih berubah warna sedikit ketika menggunakan Haki. Sementara itu, pada awalnya, memakai Chakra tanpa segel tangan sama sekali sangatlah sulit. Tetapi lama kelamaan, ia sudah menjadi terbiasa melakukannya. Ia jauh dari kata master, hanya bisa melakukan elemen angin dengan baik, sementara elemen lainnya hanya sekedar 'bisa'.

Ia juga dilatih untuk memakai senjata. Kage memberinya pilihan untuk memakai berbagai macam senjata, tetapi, sudah terbiasa dengan Kunai, Naruto memilih memakai senjata pedang yang pendek, seperti Kodachi dan Tanto, tidak terbiasa dengan jangkauan katana atau nodachi

Walaupun sibuk latihan, Naruto juga memastikan Robin menjalani hidup yang baik. Ia memastikan untuk selalu berada bersama adiknya itu jika ia sedang tidak latihan. Memastikan Roji tidak berbuat macam-macam kepada Robin. Naruto mencoba membuat Robin untuk bergaul dengan anak-anak desa yang lain, tetapi Robin dijauhi, karena sifat Robin yang pemalu, pendiam, dan terlalu dewasa untuk anak seumurannya. Karena tidak bisa mendapatkan teman, Robin selalu menempel ke Naruto, atau menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di perpustakaan. Naruto tidak tahu harus apa, karena dia sendiri, bukanlah orang yang bisa menklaim bahwa dirinya mempunyai banyak teman.

Walaupun begitu, 3 tahun ini adalah 3 tahun yang tenang, bagi Naruto. Tentu, ia dan Robin setiap hari selalu merindukan Olvia dan selalu memikirkan kapan Olvia akan pulang, tetapi, terpisah dari Olvia selama 3 tahun, mau tidak mau, pikiran anak kecil mereka lama kelamaan mulai tidak memikirkan Olvia sesering dulu lagi.

-LineBreak-

"Bajak laut!"

Naruto memberhentikan jalannya sebentar, mendengarkan teriakan panik salah satu penduduk desa. Tangannya memegang Robin, yang sekarang sudah berumur 5 tahun, sedang memakan es krim sambil memegang tangan kakaknya.

"Dari lambangnya... Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah Edward Condon, salah satu bajak laut menyeramkan yang berdomisili di area West Blue dengan bounty 9 juta Beli!"

Dan dengan itu, seluruh desa langsung panik.

"Apa yang ingin bajak laut lakukan dengan pulau kecil seperti kita?!"

"Kita akan mati!"

"Kita hanyalah pulau terpencil yang tidak spesial! Apa yang bajak laut mau?!"

Mendengar itu semua, Naruto menguatkan genggamannya pada Robin.

Robin melihat Naruto dengan khawatir, mendengar perkataan menyeramkan dari penduduk sekitar. Ia menjadi tenang ketika Naruto memberikannya senyuman.

Kakaknya adalah orang yang kuat. Di pikiran kecil Robin, ia yakin kakaknya bisa mengalahkan semua orang, ia sudah pernah melihat kakaknya bertarung dengan Ojii-san. Kakaknya sangat kuat... Kakaknya akan melindunginya dari bajak laut.

"Semuanya!" Pemimpin desa berteriak, mengambil seluruh perhatian warga. "Cepat masuk ke rumah masing-masing, dan tetap disana sampai para bajak laut. Semoga bajak laut itu akan pergi jika mereka melihat tidak ada yang menarik disini."

Para warga mengangguk, dan langsung menuruti perintah pemimpin desa, tidak lupa memberitahu warga lain yang belum mendengarnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke perpustakaan, Robin." Ucap Naruto, mulai berjalan kearah perpustakaan.

"Nii-chan akan menjemputku pulang nanti? Seperti biasa?"

Naruto terkekeh dan mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Nii-chan akan bersama Ojii-san?" Tanya Robin.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia kemudian memberikan senyuman kearah Robin, "Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah menjadi Arkeologis?" Naruto bertanya, mengetahui efek yang terjadi pada Robin ketika membicarakan topik favoritnya.

Mata Robin bersinar, mulutnya tersenyum dengab bahagia.

"Mmhm. Aku sudah hampir menyelesaikan buku volume terakhirnya, tetapi Clover-san bilang aku belum bisa menjadi arkeologis walaupun sudah menyelesaikan seluruh volumenya. Ia akan memberikanku beberapa buku yang lebih sulit dan sebuah artifak langka untuk aku pelajari, jika aku menyelesaikan volume terakhir dan dapat menjawab soal tes yang akan diberikan Clover-san. Aku sudah tidak sabar!"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar Robin. Jika bersama orang lain, Robin selalu terlihat seperti seorang anak yang pemalu, dan pendiam. Tetapi jika bersamanya.. Robin bisa berubah menjadi anak yang sangat aktif, selalu ingin membuatnya kagum, ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari kakaknya, walapun Naruto sudah memberinya banyak perhatian.

Sudah sampai di perpustakaan, Naruto menitipkan Robin kepada Clover, tidak lupa memberikan kecupan di kening Robin sambil mengusap-ngusap rambutnya, membuat wajah Robin merona merah, karena malu diperlakukan seperti itu di depan Clover.

-LineBreak-

"Ada sebuah kapal yang menuju ke pulau ini." Kage berkata sambil menguap. Ia sedang menutup matanya dan bersender di batang pohon, berusaha tidur.

"Bajak laut." Naruto menjawabnya, mencoba menyembunyikan nada senangnya.

Bukannya ia senang karena bisa melihat bajak laut, sebaliknya malah, ia ingin bertarung melawan bajak laut itu.

Bajak laut terkenal dengan perilaku buruk mereka. Naruto tidak sabar untuk setidaknya, bisa bertarung. Bertahun-tahun berlatih, Naruto ingin mengetes kekuatannya melawan seseorang yang bukan bernama Kage.

"Kebetulan sekali..." Kage menyeringai, ia kemudian bangun dari posisi duduknya.

Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya.

"Bajak laut biasanya mempunyai harta karun di kapal mereka," Kage memulai. "Menginfiltrasi dan mencuri suatu barang berharga juga adalah salah satu tugas seorang Ninja..."

"Kau ingin aku mencuri harta karun mereka?" Naruto bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya." Kage menyeringai kembali. "Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin membuat ini terlalu mudah bagimu. Kau hanya bisa melakukan Henge, dan mengelilingi kapal mereka tanpa dicurigain. Aku ingin kau menemukan ruang harta karun mereka, mencuri harta karunnya, dan keluar tanpa terdeteksi sama sekali, tanpa menggunakan kekuatan sama sekali."

Naruto melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"Oh, dan jangan coba untuk mengintrogasikan salah satu kru mereka untuk mengetahui dimana harta karunnya. Sudah kubilang, kau tidak boleh terdeteksi sama sekali, tidak boleh ada satu orangpun di sana yang melihatmu. Kau mengerti?!"

Naruto mengangguk, sebuah seringaian terlihat di wajahnya.

"Tantangan diterima, kakek psiko."

-LineBreak-

Salah satu hal yang penting sebelum melakukan sesuatu adalah, untuk mencari informasi. Selain melatih Naruto dalam hal bertarung atau fisik, Kage memastikan kalau Naruto tidak tumbuh besar menjadi idiot yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan akan mati dengan cepat. Dalam sekejap, Kage sudah memaksakan Naruto untuk berpikir dahulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu.

Mencari informasi tentang Edward Condon sangatlah mudah, melihat bahwa bajak laut sepertinya adalah bajak laut yang memamerkan kemampuannya ke dunia dan ingin menjadi terkenal.

Menjadi terkenal mungkin bagus, tetapi lebih bagus lagi jika kau menjadi terkenal, tanpa membuat orang tahu apa kekuatanmu, karena yang membuat seseorang terkenal adalah aksinya, bukan kekuatannya. Edward Condon adalah tipe Bajak Laut yang memamerkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk dilihat dan dicatat oleh Angkatan Laut, atau orang lain, jadi informasi tentang orangnya dan kemampuannya sangatlah mudah didapat.

Lihatlah Gol D. Roger. Dia terkenal sebagai Raja Bajak Laut, tetapi apakah orang-orang tahu seperti _apa_ kemampuannya? Kekuatan yang membuat dia menjadi Raja Bajak Laut?

Naruto lebih suka dengan orang yang membuktikan sesuatu dengan aksi, bukan hanya dengan kata dan pamer.

Mempersuasikan pemimpin desa sedikit untuk memberitahunya informasi tentang Edward, dia langsung mendapatkannya.

Edward Condon adalah Kapten bajak laut 'Tengkorak Hijau', memakan sebuah Buah Iblis yang memberikannya kemampuan untuk membuat bau yang sangat busuk.

Oke. Kemampuan aneh, tetapi hey, itulah yang namanya Buah Iblis, kecuali kau memang mengetahui buah apa yang kau makan, maka semuanya hanyalah taruhan. Mungkin kau mendapatkan kekuatan keren, atau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu menjadi seekor jerapah. Atau manusia sabun. Entahlah. Sangat aneh.

Melihat kapalnya sudah makin mendekat, Naruto memutuskan untuk memasuki kapalnya tepat saat mereka sudah menurunkan jangkar mereka. Tepat disaat itu, seluruh anggota akan mempunyai suasana yang tenang dan relax, merasa nyaman bisa sampai di pulau lain dengan selamat. Mereka sangat mungkin akan keluar untuk mengecek pulaunya.

Memakai penutup kepala hoodienya, Naruto menunggu dari di atas batang pohon, menunggu kapal itu akan melabuh. Ia kini sedang memakai sebuah jaket hoodie berwarna hitam dan silver, penutup kepala hoodienya menutup setengah wajahnya dalam, sementara bagian hidung ke bawah, bisa terlihat. Ia juga dilengkapi dengan cela panjang berwarna hitam.

Melihat kapal itu sudah berhenti di pelabuhan, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah seringaian.

-LineBreak-

Kapal itu besar, Naruto mencatat di pikirannya. Dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian, banyak orang turun dari kapal, dipimpin oleh seseorang di depan mereka.

Edward Condon mempunyai seringaian di wajahnya. Sebagian giginya terlihat hitam, sementara sebagian besar seperti membusuk dengan warna kuning. Wajahnya seolah seperti tidak pernah terkena dengan air selama lebih dari satu abad. Dan, itu semua belum termasuk dengan badannya...

Dua buah kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan orang ini adalah, sampah busuk. Ia seperti sebuah makanan kadaluarsa yang dibuang ke tempat sampah, tetapi tidak ada petugas sampah atau pemungut yang mengambilnya dalam beberapa tahun karena sangat menjijikan.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto melompat ke laut, dari posisinya tepat di atas batang pohon. Melihat bahwa ia tidak bisa menyelinap lewat depan, sepertinya ia harus menyelinap lewat belakang.

Berenang ke kapal itu bisa dibilang sulit. Ia hanya baru-baru ini diajarkan berenang oleh Kage. Ia langsung diajarkan untuk berenang oleh Kage, ketika Kage mengetahui ia tidak biaa berenang sama sekali, di dunia ini dimana 90%-nya adalah lautan.

Sampai ke kapalnya, Naruto memanjatnya untuk naik ke deck paling atas, dan kemudian mengintip untuk memastikan apakah ada orang atau tidak.

Ada beberapa orang. Mereka semua terlihat sedang mencoba untuk relax.

Akan menjadi lebih mudah kalau begitu, Naruto berpikir.

Memastikan kakinya tidak memberi suara, Naruto dengan buru-buru masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang ia pikir akan menuntunnya kemana harta karun mereka berada.

"Cklek."

"Eh? Kau mendengar sesuatu?"

"Nah.."

Melihat sebuah ruangan besar, Naruto langsung menghela nafasnya. Ini tidak akan semudah yang ia kira. Ia harus menemukan sebuah ruangan, di kapal besar ini? Ia menghela nafasnya lagi.

 _Oh well._ Semoga harta karunnya sangat berharga.

-LineBreak-

Ia akhirnya menemukannya.

Naruto memberi selamat kepada dirinya sendiri di dalam hatinya, melihat sebuah pintu dengan tulisan 'HARTA KARUN' tertulis besar di depannya.

Apa semua ruang harta karun bajak laut seperti ini? Kalau iya, mungkin ia akan menambah mencuri dari bajak laut sebagai salah satu hobinya jika semudah ini.

Tanpa hesitasi, Naruto membuka pintunya.

...

Naruto mengedipkan matanya.

...ia menduga banyak hal. Sepertinya banyak emas, atau silver, berlian, dan lainnya. Mungkin mayat juga. Yang ia tidak duga adalah, di ruangan ini hanya terdapat sebuah kotak kecil.

Ah, jadi.. Bajak Laut miskin? Pikir Naruto, membuang nafasnya dengan kecewa.

Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah kotak itu, memikirkan mungkin ada sebuah berlian langka atau apa. Ia semakin dibingungkan, ketika ia membukanya, disana terdapat sebuah buah.

Buah yang terlihat sangat aneh, tetapi tetap saja, buah.

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya bingung, dan kemudian menaikan bahunya tak perduli.

-LineBreak-

"Jyahaha! Pertama, aku akan mencari apakah di pulau ini ada sebuah tempat melelang!"

"Boss, ini Ohara. Mereka tidak mempunyai orang kaya disini untuk membeli Buah Iblis kita..."

"Diam, kau idiot! Aku tahu itu!" Condon menampar orang yang mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi marah di wajahnya. "Kau pikir aku bodoh, hah?! Iya?! Kau pikir aku bodoh?!"

"Ti-tidak, Kapten..."

Condon mengabaikan perkataan orang itu. Ia menyeringai dan tertawa lagi. "Melelang Buah Iblis! Aku akan pensiun dengan kaya! Jyahahaha!"

-LineBreak-

"Nii-chan?" Robin berkata dengan bingung, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca, kepada kakaknya yang membuka baru masuk ke perpustakaan, kotak kecil di tangannya dan ekspresi iritasi di wajahnya.

Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat Robin dan langsung jalan kearahnya. Sesampainya disana, ia tidak lupa mengusap-ngusap rambut Robin, membuat Robin cemberut dengan pipi yang merah karena malu.

"Apa itu, Onii-chan?" Robin bertanya, melihat kotak kecil yang dibawa kakaknya.

"Sebuah buah. Kau boleh memakannya jika kau lapar." Jawab Naruto dengan kasual, menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi di sebrang Robin, dan menutupkan matanya.

Robin membuka kotak kecil itu, melihat sebuah buah aneh di dalamnya, dan mengambilnya.

"Buah ini terlihat aneh..." Robin berkata dengan sebuah cemberut.

"Yup." Naruto menjawab sambil menutup matanya, mengingat masa-masa latihannya dengan Kage.

"...dan berwarna pink. Buah ini juga sedikit berkilau. Apa ini wajar?"

"Yup." Naruto berkata, mengingat sebuah momen dimana Kage menjelaskan sesuatu tentang Buah Iblis kepadanya.

' _Buah Iblis biasanya gampang diidentifikasi. Kau melihat buah aneh, itu buah iblis. Kau merasakan aura jahat disana, itu buah iblis. Aku sarankan kau memakannya... Akan keren jika kau mempunyai kekuatan sepertiu itu. Jika kau beruntung, tentu saja. Jika tidak, kau mungkin akan menjadi manusia sabun.'_

"...dan juga, ini memberikan aura jahat. Apa ini bisa dimakan?" Robin kembali melanjutkan, menatap dengan tajam kepada buah di tangannya, sebelim akhirnya menaikan bahunya dan memakannya.

"Hueek! Buah apa ini?!"

Naruto membuka matanya, dan mengedipkannya dengan terkejut melihat Robin yang terbatuk-batuk karena rasa tidak enak buah yang ia makan.

Kata-kata Kage terdengar lagi di pikirannya.

' _Biasanya mempunyai warna yang aneh, dan berkilau sedikit. Dan oh, rasanya seperti pipis sapi.'_

Realisasi muncul di kepala Naruto.

"...aku sudah menduga ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan buah itu."

-ChapterEnd-

 **AN: Aku sudah mengeceknya berkali-kali, aku harap tidak ada typo yang tertinggal.**

 **Sekarang... Darimana aku mulainya ya..**

 **Ah ya, Kage. Sulit banget untuk nulis karakter psikotik yang menjadi guru.. Begitulah jadinya Kage. Scene latihan Naruto terinspirasi dari latihan yang diberikan Garp kepada Luffy.**

 **Sifat Naruto, walaupun sedikit dewasa, dia masih anak-anak juga. Ceroboh, cerewet, dan kadang ga mikir dulu. Jadi... Canon Naruto. Tetapi, semakin dia bertumbuh dan semakin banyak tragedi yang dia terima di dunia ini, sifatnya juga lama-lama semakin berubah. Ada alasan kenapa aku menulis 'slightly-dark Naruto' di summary.**

 **Pertanyaan yang sering aku dapat... Robin yang 1 tahun dan 2 tahun, apa emang bisa kaya gitu?! Alasannya adalah... Oke, maaf, ga ada alasan. Aku juga agak ragu untuk menulis anak satu tahun atau dua tahun seperti itu, tetapi aku juga ingin ada scene bonding antara Naruto dan Robin dari kecil. Sepertinya, aku gabisa nulis sesuatu tentang bayi. *sigh***

 **Btw, endingnya terlalu di** _ **rush**_ **banget ya? Haha, ada yang ngira Naruto bakal makan buah iblis ga? Karena cerita bagaimana Robin memakan buah iblis gapernah ada, jadi itulah yang terjadi.**

 **Tentang teori Haki, itu teoriku sendiri ketija selalu melihat kalo Luffy memakai banyak Haki, dia langsung kecapean gabisa gerak sama sekali. Jadi, itu teoriku.**

 **Apalagi ya? Hubungan Naruto dengan Kage? Aku memikirkan hubungan mereka berdua seperti Sanji dan Zeff. Perduli dan menghargai satu sama lain, tetapi karena harga diri yang tinggi, gapernah mengakuinya dan pura-pura membenci. Ya, begitulah.**

 **Pakaian Naruto... Pakaiannya terinspirasi dari Assasin's Creed Black Flag. Kalau kalian main game itu, kalian pasti tahu. Kalau kalian tahu Assasin's Creed itu seperti apa, kalian pasti bisa membayangkan pakaian apa yang Naruto pakai.**

 **Kurasa sudah semuanya. Jika ada pertanyaan, berikan di review. Aku akan membalasnya. Kalau aku ga bales, berarti pertanyaan kalian menyangkut topik yang jika aku berikan jawabannya, maka menjadi spoiler.**

 **Misalnya, 'apa Naruto akan jadi anggota Mugiwara?' jika aku jawab ya, maka yang bertanya bakal tahu, kalau aku jawab tidak, maka ketika ada scene dimana aku ngasih hint Naruto akan join Mugiwara, dia akan tahu Naruto gabakal join. Jadi... Ga seru. XD**

 **Sooo, sampai jumpa di chapter kedepan~**


End file.
